In the shadows
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Trafalgar Law, a member of the Donquixote Family, is a prostitute while he studies. His plan is easy: to work until he finishes his studies and then become the family's doctor, all while being Doflamingo's lover. Things turn complicated after he gets a new client, an infamous assassin named Eustass Kid. Kid x Law Doflamingo x Law
1. Chapter 1: Heart

It's officially May 20th here at Spain, and that means it's my birthday~~ I'm 21 now, and to celebrate I'm publishing three things in English: the last chapter of Romance, an one-shot and the first chapter of my new story :)

This is my new project, a sort-of mafia AU with the main pairings Kid x Law and Doflamingo x Law :) I'm writing this simultaneously in both languages, so it's not finished, but the plot is very advanced already :D

Before you read this story, I should explain my vision about Doflamingo, because it's different from most of the stories out there about him, especially when it comes to his relationship with Law.

First of all, I agree that Doflamingo can be a real sadistic bastard, but that goes for his enemies, whoever pisses him off and, generally, anybody he simply doesn't care about. But with his subordinates, and especially for Law, I don't like the idea of a bastard Doflamingo who tortures him for the sake of it and even rapes him in certain stories. I don't doubt Doflamingo would use force to "discipline" or "punish" in certain circumstances, we have seen the second and heard about the first on the series, but we have also seen that he does care about his people. He wouldn't put them above his plans as Luffy does (that's proved when he asks Monet to blow up the island) but he's shown he cares, and for what we know (when he said that he saw Law as his little brother) I think that he did care for Law as well, at least up to the Punk Hazard incident.

Said that, don't expect I'll write Doflamingo as that sort of man here, because I don't like that. And don't expect romantic angst, a lot of jealousy or anything like that, either. I WON'T write it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, I'm too poor to even own all the volumes, and obviously I make no money out of this story.

Beta-read by my dear **Dearshul** ^-^

I'M AN IDIOT! I was so dead on my feet when I published this that I forgot top ut the cover .log/sweetlappin made for me O.O

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heart**

Festive days, and summer holidays even more, are a time cherished by almost every student, no matter in which level of their studies they are. And the most loved moments, to those old enough to enjoy them, are Friday and Saturday nights, at any time of the year.

But, of course, every norm has its exceptions, and in this particular case the exception was called Trafalgar Law. Oh, Law did enjoy holidays and festive days, the problem was that in those days he had to work, precisely in the aforementioned Friday and Saturday nights.

Many university students, amongst them some of Law's classmates, had part time jobs to get some extra money, be it by giving some particular classes or working at a bar on weekends. One of those jobs wasn't enough for Law, as he didn't have parent who could financially support him or pay his studies: Law needed to pay his studies, his flat's rent and every expense he might have, and there was only one way to accomplish that.

In other words, those days most people went out to have some fun, Trafalgar Law prostituted himself.

His situation wasn't as bad as the previous sentence might suggest. Entering this job had been, relatively, his own choice. He didn't like it, not at all, he hated and despised most of his clients, but he wasn't forced to be there.

Law's situation was different to most people with his profession, special, you could say.

Law was born in one of the less favored neighborhoods of Sabaody, Grove 11, a place where the authorities didn't bother to intervene too often and where people survived any way they could. That didn't mean all of them were delinquents, as people from other areas of the city thought of them. Law's father worked at a construction company, and his mother was a hairstylist. But when the boy was ten years old, his parents died in a car crash provoked by the son of an important business man, and simply had to pay a monetary compensation to the city.

Law was taken to an orphanage from where he ran away less than two months later, the place being little more than a prison for minors, and went back to the neighborhood where he grew up. There he met a man named Donquixote Doflamingo, who decided to take him in as he did with all the kids he liked. And by "liked" didn't mean anything sexual.

Doflamingo was a man with great influence and a dubious reputation, and his organization was one of the most singular there was. To be in it, once you turned eighteen, you had to make some contribution in exchange, whatever it was. There were some people who worked directly in the organization, usually having some job as a cover to justify their salaries and hide what they really did, but most of the members were what they called "autonomous". They could be prostitutes or sell any sort of stuff, and of their benefits they paid a certain quantity: 70% if they lived at Doflamingo's mansion and 50% if they lived on their own.

Law did some numbers and decided it was more profitable to live on his own.

* * *

To work in August, and in summer in general, had both advantages and inconvenients. The main advantage was that, being summer, the night was warm, but at the same time the coolest moment of the day, and you could stay outside with relative comfort, not like in winter, when it was so cold you couldn't feel your own feet. The main inconvenient was that the amount of drunken, and generally intoxicated, grew considerably.

Law muttered another insult under his breath, too low for anybody to have heard him, and directed a very rude gesture with his middle finger to the man currently staggering away from him. Luckily said man was with his back to him and didn't notice. Though Law doubted he would have been able to identify the gesture if he had seen it.

Resting his back against the wall, the young man busied himself by thinking and muttering as many offensive and degrading things that he could come up with while trying to find a position in which his ass wouldn't hurt too much. Though he couldn't complain that much either, as accepting that sort of thing was his way of compensating for the list of acts he refused to do in his job. After all, Law found a certain degree of pleasure in that sort of pain. That didn't change the fact that the guy had overdone it. And the idiot wouldn't be able to find a prostate even having a map.

Perhaps he should add guys too drunk to articulate a comprehensible sentence to his list.

A car stopped before him and, with great effort, Law left his relative comfort at the wall and approached the driver's window. As he approached, the dark-haired man noticed it was an expensive car.

The window was lowered and Law´s gaze settled in his possible new customer, or more precisely in the features the scarce light allowed him to see: red hair, young looking, brow furrowed in a scowl, his nose seemed to have been broken at some point, he had no eyebrows or they were too light to notice and wore lipstick and eyeliner.

_Hey, I've seen weirder things._

"Can I help you?" Law asked, his lips stretching in a suggestive half smile he had well practiced.

Once he was closer, Law noticed the redhead was very attractive.

Attractive clients were a rarity.

_What's the downside? _Law thought, amused. There was always a downside with attractive men.

"Are you Heart?" The redhead asked, and Law's smile grew slightly.

"In person."

Law had been in this business for a long time now, and had acquired a certain reputation that saved him the effort of looking for clients most of the time.

"Then you can help me." The man said, grinning so widely that Law was reminded of his boss both in its size and insanity.

The redhead came out of the car and Law noticed the man was taller than him, and far more muscular. Law held back a shudder, refusing to get any expectations based on the man's appearance. When a man was attractive and had a good body didn't necessarily mean he was good in bed, and he could think of some clients to prove that point.

His eyes trailed down to the man's left hand.

_No ring. That doesn't exclude the deluded girlfriend convinced of his heterosexuality._

"I refuse to have sexual relations without condom, I don't do blowjobs and if you try to tie me in any way I'll cut your balls and shove them down your throat." Law informed matter-of-factly. That discourse had scared off some potential clients, but it was a good way to establish from the beginning that he wouldn't be pushed around or allow for them to step over the line.

The man laughed. His laughter was a raucous sound that wouldn't have been out of place in a horror film while the killer chopped his victims to pieces. This time Law couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his body, though luckily it wasn't too obvious and the man didn't notice.

"I've heard you're quite sharp tongued." The red-haired man said, that wide grin still in place as he advanced on Law, who didn't back away. "I also heard you accept to be fucked with no preparation, is that true?" He asked, stopping so close their chests could practically touch.

"It is, though it'll cost you more."

The man laughed again.

"That won't be a problem. All clear, then?"

"If you don't want to ask anything more…" Law could barely shrug his shoulders before the man grabbed him by the back of his neck and crashed their lips together in a violent kiss that seemed to try to dominate him. Law kissed him back immediately with as much intensity as he was receiving, refusing to be dominated. It wasn't common for a client to kiss him, but it wasn't something he refused to do either, and that man was proving he knew how to use his mouth.

Perhaps he even had hopes of a half decent shag tonight after all.

Law heard the car's door close and didn't resist when, still devouring his mouth, the man dragged him to the alley next to which Law was strategically standing.

He drowned a complaint in the redhead's mouth when said man shoved him hard against the wall, and separated their mouth once those hands started to move over his body.

"Condom?"

Making an annoyed expression, the man shoved his hands into one of his pants' pockets and took out the plastic wrapping containing it.

"Happy?" He growled.

Law simply smirked. He preferred it when clients brought their own condoms, this way he saved that money and prevented some awkward moments when the ones he had with him weren't the size the client needed.

"Turn around." The redhead ordered, and Law did so.

He heard the zipper being pulled down, the sound of the plastic when it broke and soon afterwards the redhead's hands appeared on his hips, taking hold of the waist of his sweat pants and pulling them down. It had been a long time since Law learned not to wear pants with buttons or a zipper to work to prevent accidents.

A hand stayed on his hip and Law felt the tip of the man's cock against his entrance. Then the man leaned against his back, his mouth so close to Law's ear that the dark haired man could feel the other's warm breath against his skin, and the man asked:

"Tell me, Heart, how many times have you been fucked today?"

"Four." Law answered, turning his head to look at him.

That grin was still on the redhead's lips.

"Then I guess this won't hurt too much."

Law had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a cry when the man breached into him in a single thrust and, not waiting even a second, began to move his hips. That would have hurt anytime, but after the imbecile that had been his last client half an hour ago it was worse, and Law pressed his forearms against the cold wall, his forehead resting against them, and biting again the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood, all the while trying to hide his protests in the feigned moans he had to utilize so often.

Then the hand that wasn't resting on his hip slipped around his body and grabbed his half-erected member, surprising him so much he stopped biting himself.

_What the fuck-? _During his whole "career" Trafalgar Law hadn't encountered a single client who had given the slightest indication that showed he cared if Law felt pleasure as well.

"You're… so tight." The redhead panted against his ear, moving his hand so the pain Law felt mixed with the pleasure those fingers were giving him.

The man kept moving and Law moaned for real when his cock, _at last_, hit his sorely unattended prostate.

"That's better." The man said, and his tongue came out to lick at his earlobe, playing with the two earrings there.

He accelerated his rhythm and Law found himself moving his hips as well without really thinking about it, deepening the thrusts and trying for them to hit his prostate as many times as possible.

A sensation he didn't usually had while working built inside him, the hand on his erection lowered to his testicles and squeezed them with a slight strength that didn't really hurt, and went back up to his member, moving faster than before. The cock inside him brushed his prostate again and Law let out a loud moan as he came over the redhead's hand and the wall, barely aware that with that he'd dragged the man over the limit as well until he felt his mouth over his shoulder and then the man bit his skin in his orgasm.

Law felt the weight of the other's body against his back and guessed the man had leaned against him. He didn't say anything and soon the man exited his body and separated from him.

The dark haired man pulled his pants up and turned to look at his client, watching him clean his hand with a handkerchief before buttoning his own pants. For a moment, Law felt tempted to wave and the now spent cock he could see through the man's open fly, and had to hold back an amused smirk at the thought.

The man straightened his clothes and looked at him.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty thousand belis for the shag and five thousand for the bite."

The redhead laughed.

"Five thousand for a bite?"

"I don't like to be bitten."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep that in mind." He put his hands in one of his pockets and took his wallet out, handing him three and ten thousand belis.

"I don't have change." Law said, not moving to take the money. Of course, that was a lie and he did have change, but he had no intention of showing where he carried the money.

"Take it as a tip." The redhead said, shrugging and making a gesture with his hand so Law took the money.

This time Law accepted them and put them in one of his pants' pockets, not the one where he had all the rest. He didn't get a tip every day, after all.

His client took off walking to his car, but stopped before entering it and turned to look at him.

"When do you work?"

"Friday and Saturday nights." Law answered, leaving the alley.

"Alright. See ya, Heart."

Law waved goodbye with his hand and the redhead got into the driver's seat, turned on the engine and left.

The dark haired man looked at the watch in his wrist and, seeing it was part five in the morning, decided he had worked more than enough for today. He had earned more than average and it looked like he had got a new client, one that for a change knew how to use what he had, so he could deem this day as a good one, inept bastards aside.

_If it weren't for the limp, I might even be in a good mood._

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Joker

I wasn't expecting the story to have such a good reception *-* I thought that with the two pairings for Law people wouldn't read it, but seems I was wrong. Thanks for the nice reviews :D

I'll update on Saturday, and since some minutes ago it is Saturday here, so I decided to publish the chapter now :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Joker**

When he opened the door to Donquixote Doflamingo's mansion, Trafalgar Law was so tired he could barely stand up. Going up the stairs to the upper floor and into the owner of the house's bedroom was an almost superhuman effort on his part, and by the time he opened the room's door, Law didn't even bother to try and be silent.

He took his clothes off while walking, and sat on the bed to kick his shoes off, followed by his pants.

He heard movement behind his back and knew he'd woke the man on the bed.

"Law?" Doflamingo asked, his voice heavy with sleep. "What're you doing here?"

"There was a bunch of idiots getting drunk at the street when I left for work, and I want to sleep." Law answered, lying down on the bed.

Moments after his head touched the pillow, an arm surrounded Law's waist and brought him back to chest with the huge man behind him.

"Seeing as you're here…" Doflamingo whispered against his ear, lowering his head to lick the younger one's neck.

Law lifted a hand to the forearm circling him.

"I'm tired, Donquixote-ya, seriously."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah." Law yawned.

"Oh, alright." Doflamingo said and, even though he didn't separate from him, he didn't try to do anything else either.

Law settled down against the man and soon fell asleep.

* * *

When Law next woke up, the clock on the nightstand showed it was already three in the afternoon, and he was alone in bed. Sitting up and stretching lazily, Law looked around the room and saw his clothes from the night before folded on the desk and a small pile of clean clothes waiting on the chair next to it.

Deciding the first thing he wanted to do was to take a shower, Law stood up and winced at the pain the movement sent to his lower body. Right, the previous night had been a busy one.

Limping to the bathroom, Law opened one of the drawers next to the sink and took out a balm he had stored there for times like that one, left it on the shower's shelf and turned the water on, stepping under the spray and relaxing there for long minutes before soaping himself up.

When he finally took the balm, it disappeared from his hand and Law wasn't surprised when he turned around to find Doflamingo naked behind him.

"Has nobody told you it is rude to sneak in other people's showers?"

"Technically, this shower is mine." The man argued, and Law shrugged, smirking.

"True."

Doflamingo looked down at the bottle in his hand.

"Is everything fine? You don't usually need this." He inquired, and there was no need to say anything else for Law to know what else he meant.

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just that last night I had a guy too drunk to know what he was doing, and then I had another client, so…" Law answered, shrugging again. "Besides, if someone had attacked me, I would've killed them, I don't need protection."

Doflamingo laughed.

"I guess you don't."

Grabbing Law _by_ the back of his head, he bent down and kissed him.

The water stopped, and not long after, a finger coated in the balm was probing Law's aching opening before pushing in. Law moaned against the man's lips and pressed their bodies closer, deepening the kiss and letting his hands roam the man's chest.

Using his finger to cover Law's opening with the balm, Doflamingo's other hand went to the younger's now awake member and began moving over it, the man snickering when Law separated a bit to moan.

"I love that face you make." Doflamingo murmured, smiling into Law's neck.

Doflamingo's finger found the brunet's prostate and hit it repeatedly while accelerating his hand's movements on Law's cock, and held him when he came, trembling, in his arms.

"Come on, let's go to bed." The man said, playfully licking his ear.

Law separated from him and, making sure he could stand on his own, asked:

"Is Monet home?"

Doflamingo stared at him, blinking confusedly at the sudden question, and answered:

"Yes, she's downstairs."

"I have to talk to her." Law said, walking to the bathroom door.

Doflamingo followed him.

"Are you kidding?!" He exclaimed, pointing incredulously to his more than prominent erection.

Law reached the chair and began to put on the clean pants there, giving the man a lascivious smirk.

"I have to talk to Monet, but it will only be a moment. If you can wait until then, I'll stay the night." He offered, and Doflamingo grinned widely.

"The whole night?" Law nodded. "And you won't start with any shit about not feeling well or anything like that?"

Law shook his head.

"You'll be able to do whatever you want with me, though I'll do whatever I want with you as well."

Laughing, Doflamingo gestured to the door.

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Law found Monet lounging on one of the hammocks next to the pool in the house's expansive garden.

Monet was a beautiful and tall young woman with generous attributes, her hair long and wavy in a soft green hue that curiously favored her figure, and was usually surrounded in an air of confidence and slight playfulness.

The girl, just like Law did now, had worked on the street for some years while she studied and now was Doflamingo's personal assistant, and one of the best investigators they had.

"Hello, Law. How's the summer going?" She greeted.

Law shrugged his shoulders and stopped next to her.

"Fine, I guess. I need a favor."

"Straight to the point, as always." She said, smiling coyly, though they both knew neither was the type of the other. "What do you need?"

"I have a number plate and I want you to discover who it belongs to."

"Is something wrong?" She asked, far more serious than before.

"No, it's just a new client."

Investigating who were their clients, even though most of them tried to keep their identities a secret, was something all of them did as a means to avoid the most dangerous ones as much as possible, their job being dangerous enough as it was.

Law always asked Monet to do it, her abilities being ones of the best among everybody he knew, and the girl accepted because she knew that having Trafalgar Law owing her could come in handy some day.

You never knew what you could need in this world.

* * *

When Law entered the room again he found its owner sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard, and he himself still being completely naked.

"Took you quite long." Doflamingo accused as soon as Law closed the door.

The boy smiled and began to take his pants off.

"Sorry." He said, leaving the garment on the chair's back.

"What did you need from Monet?" The man asked as Law approached.

"The same as always: to check on a new client." Law said, climbing onto the bed and crawling across it until he was between Doflamingo's spread legs. Smiling lewdly, he wrapped his hand around Doflamingo's still erect member and squeezed it. "Did you miss me?"

Doflamingo held him by both sides of his head and kissed him as heatedly as in the shower, his tongue fighting avidly against Law's.

"Put it in."He ordered after parting their lips.

Law lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I need to remind you I don't like orders, Donquixote-ya?"

One of Doflamingo's hands went down to his ass and squeezed his right cheek.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted with you, didn't you?"

"Mmhh right… Lube?"

This time it was the blond who lifted a brow, grinning and leering at him.

"You need it?"

Law gave him his most condescending glare.

"As my ass feels right now, yes, I need it, or I won't be able to walk in a couple of weeks, and much less work. Speaking of which, I haven't given you your part." The brunet remembered, moving to get out of the bed.

Doflamingo held him by the arm, stopping him.

"Leave that for later." He stretched his free arm and opened one of the bedside table's drawers, handing Law a tube. "Here."

"Prepare me?" Law offered, grinning.

"Do it yourself." Doflamingo said, squeezing his ass once more before letting go of him.

Without moving away, still kneeling between the man's legs, Law opened the cap and covered generously three of his fingers, not taking his eyes off of Doflamingo's, who watched avidly every move he made. Law introduced the first finger, moving it immediately and trying to find his prostate. The second joined in soon and he moaned once he found what he'd been looking for.

At the same time he put in the third finger, he took his other hand to his cock intent on caressing himself, but Doflamingo stopped it.

"Nothing like that." The man said, grinning and taking Law's hand to his mouth, where he promptly started to to lap at his fingers.

Moaning again and aware that he had blushed, Law kept moving his fingers inside himself for a bit longer before retiring them. Freeing his other hand from Doflamingo's hold, he took the lube again and poured some into his hand, using it to coat Doflamingo's huge member before moving to straddle his hips.

Resting a hand on the man's shoulder and holding his cock with the other, Law began to slowly lower his hips, impaling himself into it.

Once he had it as much in as he could take, Law let go the pained groan he'd been holding and Doflamingo draped an arm around his waist, caressing his head with his other hand.

"Does it hurt?" The man asked.

"Yes." Law admitted, somewhat embarrassed by it.

Doflamingo's hand moved on his back in slow caresses, the other one descending down his face until it could trace Law's lower lip with the thumb.

"Why don't you tell me that drunkard's name? I could kill him for you…" He offered, smiling cheerfully.

Law laughed and Doflamingo groaned at feeling the contraction of the brunet's body around his cock.

"If I wanted him dead, I would have killed him myself, and I wound kill many clients for this, but that man spends far too much money to dispose of him."

"Really? You have to deal with him often?" Doflamingo asked, the hand on Law's back coming around to his chest where he pinched one of his nipples.

Law moaned.

"Occupational hazard."

Resting both hands against Doflamingo's chest, he began to move slowly over his member, lifting his hips until it was almost completely out of him and then coming back down, making it enter him again as much as his body would allow.

Doflamingo kissed him again and held his hips, lifting Law and making him release his cock. Then he separated their lips and turned the boy around, putting him on his knees and positioning himself behind him.

Law let go a loud moan when Doflamingo entered him again in a fast movement, and the man laughed, bending down across his back to lick and nibble at his ear again as he thrust again and again into him, dragging more moans and gasps from Law.

"You like it?" The man asked, kissing his neck.

"Y-Yes." Law answered between two moans, moving his hips to meet Doflamingo's thrusts.

"Oh?" The kisses on his neck stopped and the man's movements turned slower. "Looks like someone got carried away." He commented, and Law felt Doflamingo's breath against the skin the redhead had bit him hours ago.

Law turned his head around and gave him a teasing smirk.

"Jealous?"

Doflamingo laughed.

"If I was jealous, I wouldn't let you work." He said, holding Law's chin and kissing him again, accelerating the rhythm of his thrusts.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Captain

In this chapter we have the scene from the cover art, guess which one is :)

I almost didn't get the translation in time, buff… Oh, and there are some weird things in this, I hadn't noticed up until now how different English and Spanish can be: some things that are said commonly here don't have a translation :/

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captain**

Law, barely aware of what surrounded him, tried to swat away the hand shaking his shoulder to wake him up, although it was the characteristic laughter made him open an eye, an eye he immediately closed again due to the intense light flooding the room.

"What the fuck d'you want, Donquixote-ya? Let me sleep." Law grumbled, and Doflamingo laughed again.

"It's past midday, Law. You're still tired?"

"And whose fault is that, huh?" Law accused, giving up on any chances of going back to sleep.

"I didn't hear you complain." Doflamingo answered in the same amused voice as before.

Law, unable to avoid blushing slightly, tried to punch him, but with his eyes closed he failed miserably.

"You're still not telling me why you woke me up, and let me warn you, if the answer is 'to fuck' you'll find something shoved up your ass, and it won't be nice." Law warned, finally opening his eyes.

"It's not that, but now that you mention it it's not a bad idea..." Seeing Law's murderous glare, he hurried to lift his hands. "Right, no, it's a terrible idea. Monet came back, and she says she has what you asked of her. She looked serious. I just thought you'd want to know."

Hearing this, Law sat up and winced at the pain that shot from his ass at the movement.

_Shit, and we used lube._

Lube or not, they had overdone it, especially after the previous night of work he'd had. But Doflamingo was right, Law hadn't precisely complained then.

"You ok?" The man asked, worried, and sat next to him on the bed. Doflamingo was dressed and had obviously been out of the room already.

"No. I doubt I'll be walking right for a week."

"Want me to tell Monet to come up here?"

"No need for that, I'll go."

Law stood, wincing in pain again, and went to the table, where his clothes from the first day still rested, next to a new set of clean ones.

The boy took his sweatpants and searched one of the many hidden pockets he'd added to them, taking out the money from the different clients from two nights ago and dividing it in two exact amounts.

"Are you leaving?" Doflamingo asked, seeing that the brunet was getting dressed.

"Yes, I'm meeting with some friends tonight." Law answered, putting on a shirt.

Despite the fact Law didn't live there, and that when he stayed he spent the night in Doflamingo's bedroom, he still had his own room at the place, just in case, like every other member of the family. And in said room's closet he had clothes for days like this.

"You going out?"

Law put one of the two amounts of money in his jeans pockets, took his sneakers and went to sit down on the bed to put them on.

"No, we're gonna watch sci-fi movies."

Doflamingo chuckled and lifted a hand to Law's head.

"You sure do weird things with your friends, everybody would expect you to go out and chase asses."

"I have more sex than I want as it is, Donquixote-ya, I don't see the need in to look for more" Law said, tying his shoelaces.

"Don't you want a boyfriend?" Doflamingo asked, trailing his hand down Law's face and lifting his chin.

"Not especially, no. If I find one, fine, but I won't look for it."

Doflamingo leaned his head down and kissed him on the lips in a much slower way than how they had done the previous day. Once their lips left each other, he said, caressing Law's cheek with his thumb:

"Come to see us soon, ok? You're always too busy during the year."

* * *

Law was surprised when he didn't find Monet at the pool, where Baby 5 and the other girls were talking. Upon seeing him, the girls tried to convince him to stay, saying that they barely saw him, and Law managed to leave promising that he would come in a couple of days.

Both them and Doflamingo were right, it was a long time since Law came for anything but give the money and fuck with the boss, but he was about to finish his career, having only the last year left, and during what had passed of the summer he'd been busy deciding what his final project would be about.

He owed a lot of time to his family.

"Leaving already?" A voice he knew well asked, and Law turned to see Monet with her back against one of the hall's walls. Just like Doflamingo said, she looked serious.

"Not yet, I was looking for you." Law answered, walking closer to her and resting his back against the same wall.

"Eustass Kid."

"What?"

"That's the name of your client, Eustass Kid."

Law thought for a moment, that name sounded familiar. Right when he remembered why he knew it, he turned to look at the girl, his eyes open wide.

"_Eustass 'Captain' Kid_? The assassin who works for Crocodile?" He asked, surprised.

"The very same." Monet answered. "The car was registered on his name and I've heard he's tall, redheaded and muscular. He matches your description."

Law whistled, still surprised.

"Wow."

"What do you mean by 'wow'?" She asked, standing away from the wall. "I just told you your new client is one of the most dangerous guys around and all you can come up with is 'wow'?"

"Well, I don't know what else you want me to say. I haven't heard anything pointing to Eustass Kid being the sort of client who attacks prostitutes, and someone would have identified a man like him if it was the case, so whoever he is doesn't really change a thing."

"Tell me you're not serious." She begged. "That guy's dangerous, Law, and no matter how good you are I doubt you can win in a hand-to-hand fight against him. Don't risk it."

"Have you heard anything that suggests he attacks whores or something of that sort?"

"No." Monet admitted.

"Then I think I'll keep him, for a half decent client I get. Though now I know what the downside is." Law commented with a crooked smirk.

Monet sighed.

"You don't work until Friday, right?" Law nodded. "Then I'll investigate him a bit more, searching for people that's slept with him and all that. If I find something weird, _anything_, you have to promise me you'll get rid of him."

Law looked her in the face, and saw she was completely serious.

Both of them had joined the Donquixote Family almost at the same time, and that resulted into them having a tighter 'brotherly' relationship than with most of the others. Monet often acted as an overprotective older sister.

"Alright, if you find anything weird, on a sexual level or of violence against his partners, then I'll find a way to get rid of him.

* * *

In the end, Monet couldn't find anything and the next Friday night Law went to his street corner next to the alley, dressed in one of his sweatpants and sleeveless t-shirt, to wait for the clients to come.

The first one, just like every Friday, was an unappealing man in his fifties, bald, short and whose body reminded Law of a ball, dressed with a ridiculously expensive suit that was equivalent to a suicide to wear in this area of the city. The man liked to fuck Law on the pilot's seat of his sports car, car that in the younger's opinion was the result of the man's midlife crisis few years ago.

The man liked for Law to cum as well, so he was forced to masturbate every time to make the man believe his pathetic excuse of thrusts actually gave him pleasure, when the truth was that a tree branch up his ass would have had a better effect on him.

When he was leaving, like he always did, the man made Law bend down to give him a sloppy and rather revolting kiss on the mouth, his tongue clumsily tracing the inside of Law's mouth and his pudgy hand grabbing one of the boy's buttocks.

"We'll see us next week, Heart."

"Sure, Christopher-ya." Law answered, putting his hands behind his back to gesture rudely at the man. Said man smiled satisfied at him and got into his car: a ridiculous scene which's ridiculousness augmented once the man turned the engine on and left at such a speed that a kid running could have passed him.

Law lifted the hand where he'd had the Money since the moment the man gave it to him and, though he'd counted it right away, counted it again to remind himself he had a reason to stand all that.

"That was gross."

Law turned around, startled, when he heard that voice, and discovered that, standing against the alley's wall and barely visible from Law's position, was his new client, Eustass Kid, with an expression that supported his previous statement.

"I won't argue that, but it pays the bills." Law answered, putting the money away in a pocket and approaching him. "Am I right to assume you're my next client?"

The other did an annoyed gesture and threw him something that Law caught in the air.

"First off clean that mouth, will you?"

Law lowered his head to his hand and laughed when he saw what Kid threw him was a paper tissue and a mint candy. Lifting the candy by an end of the plastic wrapping between the tips of two fingers, he asked:

"You haven't poisoned it, have you?"

"Who the fuck would poison a candy?! Clean your damn mouth or I'm leaving!" Kid roared.

Law grimaced, but held himself from telling Kid not to order him around, remembering that it was precisely one of the reasons why he was paid. He did what he'd been asked and then threw the tissue and plastic wrapping to the floor.

"Follow me." Kid ordered again, and lifted something he'd had next to him all the while before entering deeper into the alley, away from curious eyes. Law followed him in and almost laughed when he discovered the object Kid had with him was a plastic folding chair on which the man sat after opening his fly. Law saw interestedly that he not only didn't have any underwear on, but his member was half erect already.

Kid smirked crookedly at him when he saw what he was looking at.

"Do I need to tell you what to do?"

"That won't be necessary." Law answered, smirking as well and scanning the place with his eyes. In that position he would need to take his pants off, where he had the money from the previous client. His eyes landed on a crate next to the chair where he could leave the garment without losing it from sight and having it relatively protected.

Swaying his hips slowly and with some help of his hands, Law got out of the pants, biting his lower lip when the cloth brushed against his cock, that had reacted from the moment he saw Kid, and bent down to take them before approaching Kid, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him.

"Looks like you're happy to see me." Kid commented, raising his hand and grabbing Law's dick when the other leaned down to leave his pants on the crate.

Law groaned.

"Looks that way."

"I don't know how you fool those guys, "Kid continued, his fingers tracing over Law's member and the redhead grinned when he got another moan out of him, "those fake moans of yours don't resemble the real ones at all."

"But they don't know that." Law said, moving to sit, straddling Kid's legs and started kissing his neck, his hands trailing down Kid's covered torso until they found the shirt's hem, where they slipped under it to caress his skin directly. Law smirked against his throat when it was Kid's turn to moan. "After all, they've never heard the real ones to compare."

Kid laughed, and one of his hands went down Law's back to his ass, where he squeezed one of his cheecks, making the man move forward and their erections touch.

Both gasped.

"Condom?"

Kid maneuvered a bit to get it out of his pocket without having to push Law away and handed the little package to him.

Law broke the plastic, feeling impatient, and hurried to put it on Kid's member, taking the chance to move his fingers over it and getting a couple more moans out of the man.

"Get it in." Kid ordered, squeezing his ass again.

Law moved, positioning over Kid's covered cock, guiding it with one hand to his opening to get the tip in. Then he let go of it, rested his hands on Kid's shoulders for balance, and lowered himself in a swift movement, getting it completely in and making the both of them moan.

The brunet began moving immediately, and responded to the redhead when he grabbed him by the nape of his neck and kissed him, managing to thrust upwards and making the poor plastic chair protest, screeching more than once due to their movements.

Again, Kid's hand found Law's erection and the young prostitute moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pressed closer to him, accelerating the movements of his hips every time he descended on Kid's cock.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Jobs

To do Law's schedule I've based i ton how Medicine is structured at my university, I have no idea how it is at other places.

I have decided, and this is a spoiler of the latest manga chapters, that I will not put Law's chest tattoo in here. To be honest, I probably won't write about it until Oda tells us the story behind it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jobs**

With the start of the school year, Trafalgar Law's routine changed considerably in comparison to what it had been like during the summer holidays.

Though this year was different to the previous ones. Studying medicine, contrary to most other careers, in the last year, if you didn't have anything failed from previous ones, you had to do the final project and internship, but there was no subject for which you needed to go to class and study for the final exams.

That didn't mean Law didn't need to study, of course, just that he didn't have to go to class. Either way, the time he had spent during the previous years at the classroom was now spent at the hospital: six hours in the morning, four days a week for the whole school year. He had Fridays free this year, something he was glad of due to his other activities.

Law wasn't as ingenuous as other students were and knew that, in order to keep up with the practice he learnt and to minimize the risk of messing up, he would need to keep studying daily.

He was excited about the practices, of course, after all they were the first approach to real work as a doctor he would experience, but from the first day Law knew that between them and his final project, which he had to begin working on as soon as possible, he had to organize his time to not waste as much as most of his classmates did.

That day was Saturday afternoon and he had woken up a couple of hours ago after a night of work. Before the year started, he'd decided to spend the weekends at the mansion to be with his family. Of course, he'd first checked with Doflamingo to make sure it wouldn't reduce his income. The man told him it wouldn't affect anything, though suggested he should compensate by sleeping in his room. Law hadn't complained.

Now he was sitting at one of the garden's many tables, his practice schedule before him along with two other schedules, one of them showing his work hours every week and the time he slept before and after them, and in the third one he had put the time he guessed would take him to work on his project and the time needed to study what he had learnt the previous years.

It was in moments like those that Trafalgar Law felt so grateful for having such a good memory. With some luck, this year the shadows under his eyes wouldn't reach the extremes they had the previous ones.

Two huge hands appeared on his shoulders and began to trail down his arms.

"I'm busy, Donquixote-ya." He said, not lifting his eyes from the papers.

"Can't you stop even for a moment?" The man asked, his breath brushing over Law's neck.

"It depends for what: to fuck, no."

Doflamingo chuckled.

"No, it's not to fuck. Though I wouldn't complain."

Law closed the pen and left it on the table.

"What do you need?"

Doflamingo stepped away from behind him and plopped down on one of the other chairs around the table, next to Law.

"You see, since a month or so ago we've had some leaks, so I asked Vergo and Monet to investigate it. Last night they brought who seems to be the culprit."

"And you want me to talk to him and discover if he's the only one, who he works for and what's it he's looking for, right?" Law finished for him with a lopsided smirk.

Doflamingo's grin grew.

"Exactly. After all, you're the best at this."

"That's right, but what do I gain from this?"

"Isn't it enough helping your beloved boss to solve a problem?"

Law lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Doflamingo chuckled again.

"No, leave it. Fifty thousand for the job, a hundred if you obtain all the information."

Law stood up.

"Alright, I'll go get my things. Where is he?"

"At the basement, the room next to the garage."

* * *

Doflamingo was sitting on one of the loungers surrounding the pool next to Vergo, talking about not-so-important things while having a drink when he saw Law coming out from the door that went from the garden to the basement.

The boy's expression was serious and he was washing his hands on a wet towel. Doflamingo didn't miss the blood stains that covered both Law's shirt and part of his arms.

"How's it gone?" He asked.

Law took the cup he had in his hand and sat on one of the empty loungers.

"Our friend's real name is Jyabura, not Johnny as he'd said. He works for Crocodile, who apparently is convinced someone wants him dead and has decided to investigate every 'threat' he can think of. Jyabura knows there is someone else infiltrated, but doesn't know their name."

"You sure?" Vergo asked skeptically, and Law glared at him.

"You doubt my interrogation skills, Vergo?"

Before Vergo could answer, Doflamingo laughed and lifted a hand.

"Come on, don't fight. Vergo, leave the boy alone, you know he's good at his job. What else have you learned, Law?"

"By what I've discovered, he hadn't passed much information to Crocodile yet, but amongst the things he's said he told him about Monet, and now Crocodile knows who she is. He's also informed about Buffalo and the casino, and apparently has discovered how the system that generates the security codes works, so you should change it. There isn't much more, it seems he had to inform again tonight."

Law took a sip.

"I deduce he's still alive." Vergo said reproachfully. Law had used present tense.

"You know I prefer not to kill. He's stable, the rest is up to you."

Law drank the rest of the glass in a single swallow and stood up, leaving the empty container on the table as he passed it.

"I need a shower." He announced before entering the building.

Doflamingo looked at Vergo.

"You take care of it?" He asked, and waited until the other man nodded to follow Law inside.

When he'd climbed the stairs to the upper floor there was already a shower running, and the man followed the sound into Law's barely used bedroom. He opened the door and the first thing he saw were the clothes the other had been wearing before strewn over the floor. The adjoining bathroom's door was ajar and Doflamingo pushed it carefully to avoid making noise.

Law stood under the hot spray of water, his back to the door and he was rubbing furiously with a sponge at the blood staining his skin.

Doflamingo stepped away from the door and took his own clothes and sunglasses off before entering, walking closer to Law and taking the sponge from his hand. The young man turned around to look at him.

"I can't even take a shower alone now?"

"Of course you can, but I'd prefer it if you told me what's bothering you." Doflamingo answered, taking hold of one of Law's arms and lifting it to continue cleaning the red stains.

"It's nothing." Law said drily, trying to pull away.

Doflamingo held him more tightly.

"Sure, and for nothing you've come out of the interrogation in such a foul mood."

"Haven't you thought I might be affected by the blood and all that?"

Doflamingo lifted an eyebrow.

"Law, please, I know you. I've seen you cut people open with that creepy grin of yours and then go eat as if nothing had happened. Don't take me for an idiot. What's happened?"

Law averted his gaze to the tiles on the wall.

"That guy was, between other things, studying the organizations' structure."

"By what you've said, he didn't seem to know much."

"He had everybody's roles pretty much figured out, though he didn't have time to pass it on."

"I sense a 'but' there."

"The guy was surprised when he saw me, he even laughed. Apparently, according to his outline, he was convinced I'm your whore and nothing else."

Doflamingo laughed at that and this time Law was able to free his arm, annoyed.

"You're offended because he didn't know anything about you?"

Law glared at him.

"No." He growled.

Chuckling still, Doflamingo ruffled his hair. Law swatted his hand away.

"You should feel flattered; that means you know how to cover your tracks well. Besides, I suppose he pissed himself once he realized his mistake, right?"

Law smirked at that.

"Yes, he did."

"Then what's the problem? You've discovered it's not easy to discover you and scared someone shitless; you should be pleased."

Law's expression turned annoyed again and his smirk vanished.

"I'm not your whore, Donquixote-ya, that is the problem."

The man couldn't help but laugh again.

"That's why you came to shower in here instead of my bathroom?"

Seeing that Law's murderous glare intensified, he lifted both hands in a sign for peace.

"Don't get mad. I know you're not my whore. You're my lover, and whatever some idiot thinks shouldn't matter."

"Says the guy with the good image."

Taking Law's arm again, Doflamingo continued to wash the blood away.

"You will have it soon as well, don't forget it, Doctor."

* * *

Eustass Kid sat at one of the tables in the cafe where he had lunch every day, drinking a beer and browsing the newspaper while he waited for his meal when a shadow blocked part of the light he needed to read. Annoyed, he lifted his head, prepared to rudely tell off whoever dared to disturb him, but grimaced when he recognized the eccentric lottery ticket seller with his hair shaped in the form of the number three.

"Your number, sir." The man said, handing him a ticket and walking away to continue selling.

Kid put it in a pocket and kept on reading, ignoring Galdino as he walked around the café trying to sell the lottery tickets to the other patrons.

That could be a cover as clever as Crocodile wanted it to be, but it was still ridiculous. And Galdino was the worst lottery seller he'd ever seen.

He finished lunch with the same calmness as ever and left the café. Only when he was outside did he put his hand in his pocket again to take the folded piece of paper the man had given him with the ticket: on it there was a name and an address, accompanied by a printed photo.

He put it away once more and this time took his phone out, searched for a number and lifted it to his ear to talk.

"Hey, Killer, wanna hang out?"

* * *

"Why did you call me, Kid?" Killer asked that afternoon, sitting in one of the most secluded tables at the bustling bar.

"Crocodile trusts you, right?" Killer nodded. "What do you know of a guy named Blueno?"

Killer seemed to think for a moment.

"So they gave the job to you, eh?"

Kid shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's what it seems like."

"The boss sent Blueno and Jyabura, two of the oldest members, to spy on Joker."

Kid whistled at that.

"On Joker? Shit, that's like ordering them to commit suicide. Why does he want to investigate him? I thought they had a non-aggression pact or something."

"They do, at least in theory. Since a couple of months ago, the boss suspects that there is someone attempting to kill him, and he's trying to discover who it is. I don't know if that's true or not, I haven't found much proof that points in that direction, but he is convinced, and thus is trying to discover as much as he can to find who it is."

"That doesn't explain why he wants this guy dead, especially if he's useful to him."

"I'm getting there. This morning the mutilated corpse of Jyabura appeared on a bench in a park and, along with numerous cuts over his body, he was missing all the fingers of his hands."

Kid grinned at hearing that.

"The Surgeon of Death?"

It was a rumor that had started to spread three years ago, a rumor that said amongst Joker's people there was a ruthless monster capable of obtaining any sort of information from anybody, no matter how much they refused to cooperate or that they were prepared to resist torture. Kid didn't know if the Surgeon really existed or not, but he was one of the figures he felt the most respect for in that world.

Killer nodded and Kid laughed.

"No wonder Crocodile's scared then, if that man gets Blueno, the guy will sing like a bird."

* * *

That night, once the city's traffic thinned down and there was almost nobody on the streets, Eustass Kid entered a rundown building, with the floor planks half rotten and more holes than covered spaces in the walls, and he went up the stairs to the second floor. When he reached the number 2B, he used the key he'd taken from the doorman's open and unwatched key cabinet and opened the door.

Right then, a nauseous and very characteristic smell invaded his nostrils, and the redhead covered his nose with one hand, taking the other to the gun he had at his waist even though judging by the smell it must have been a long while since somebody was there, and advanced through the messy apartment, knowing beforehand what he would be met with.

At the middle of the kitchen, tied to a chair and with a shot to his forehead, was the man whose photography he'd been given that morning, his body full of precise cuts and his hands turned to two dark and bloody messes, all of his fingers were scattered, sliced into small pieces, through the floor.

**To be continued**

* * *

I gave Law a different signature, because taking people's heart's off is too difficult without superhuman strength or a devil fruit, even if you have the skills, and it's not something he can risk to do every time.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions

I'm a monster.

I didn't finish translating this until late last night even though I finished my exams on Wednesday. Luckily for you, my beta is a really sweet girl and revised the chapter immediately, so here we are :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Suspicions**

Kid would have felt more comfortable if he'd been thrown into an industrial blender than how he felt right now before his boss.

Crocodile could say with pride that he had perfected an intimidating stare that sent at the same time a message of deep disappointment, mistrust and a threat. Anybody else would have fled screaming by now, dropped to their knees begging for forgiveness or even pissed their pants.

Kid simply held his gaze defiantly and curled both his toes inside his boots to express his discomfort in a way that didn't betray it to the other man.

"They got him before you."

Kid nodded.

"That's what I said."

"And it was the Surgeon of Death."

"That's what it looked like, yes."

Crocodile crushed the cigar he'd been smoking on the ashtray, and Kid had the certain feeling that what the man really wanted to crush was his head.

"And could you tell me why did you wait until night to go after him when you received the order in the morning?"

Kid made a conscious effort to moderate his words when he answered.

"You know I always work at night, it has fewer risks. If it was so urgent you could have told me."

Crocodile shook his head.

"This is the first time you failed me, Kid, it's really bad luck that it had to be in such an important job."

Kid squeezed his fingers tighter.

"It won't happen again."

"I hope so. From now on, when a job is urgent I will put an exclamation sign. And, for your own good, I really hope you don't fail me again. You can go."

Kid nodded his head stiffly and turned on his heels, leaving the room and waiting until he was outside of the building to let his anger show, kicking one of the lamps illuminating the street.

"Fucking goddamn shit." He growled.

He hadn't missed what Crocodile had been implying before.

_You haven't waited too much intentionally to let them get to him first, right? You haven't sold me out, right?_

Now that bastard suspected him, and that was just because the idiot hadn't told him the job was so fucking urgent.

Besides, who the fuck would have expected that a supposedly professional spy would have a panic attack when he discovered the other spy had been killed and would try to flee, not even realizing that was the reaction _they had been waiting for_. The idiot had even bought a plane ticket to go abroad with his own credit card. He could have yelled he was the other spy and he wouldn't have been found sooner.

He kicked a dumpster while walking and grinned when he recognized the area he was in. Two more streets and he would be at the corner he'd taken certain liking in these last few weeks. And today was Saturday.

Heart was leaning against the wall, dressed in his usual sweatpants and hoodie, distracted with his phone as he was every time Kid didn't see him with a client.

Hearing him approach, the man put his phone away and lifted his head, giving him that delightfully twisted smirk that had caught Kid's attention from the very first moment.

It was that smirk what made Kid kiss him that first time, even though Kid had never before felt the impulse to kiss a whore with whom he'd been, and rarely did it with any partner he'd had in the past. Despite the fact, from that the very first moment the redhead had become addicted to that mouth, kissing him again and again and making himself want to find a way to convince the brunet not do that which he had said he refused to do from the first day.

Just by thinking about it Kid was getting aroused.

"Bad day?" Heart asked when he approached, no doubt perceiving with no trouble the redhead's terrible mood.

"A shitty one." Kid growled, walking into the alley, knowing the other would follow. "Get on all fours." He ordered once they were deep enough to not be seen from outside.

Kid didn't miss the defiance shining in Heart's eyes, he had noticed it the first time he had ordered the man to do something and saw it every time since. He had no doubt the man was not someone who obeyed orders easily. What was he doing in a profession like this one Kid didn't know, and to be honest he didn't care either.

Despite what he might think about orders, Heart obeyed, as he always did, and turned around, kneeling on the pavement before Kid.

The redhead lowered his own pants in a hurry and took out a condom, putting it on before kneeling behind the other. With a pull, Heart's pants were down to his knees and Kid grabbed his hips, taking his member to the man's entrance and pushing completely in in a single movement.

He heard the other hold his breath.

Not waiting even a second, Kid started to move roughly, pouring the anger he felt into every thrust, anger that otherwise he would be releasing through his fists, holding Heart's hips so the other wouldn't move.

Then he heard a moan and that made him halt.

That moan wasn't like the ones he got out of the man every time, it was a kind of moan he'd heard once before already.

And he didn't like it.

Annoyed, he leaned down until his lips were next to Heart's ear and said:

"If you don't like it, don't act as if you do: I told you before those fake moans don't sound at all like the real ones."

Not waiting for an answer, Kid lowered his head a bit more and bit him on the neck, remembering that he'd done it the first day and Heart hadn't liked it at all.

He needed to vent, and the faint whimper the other tried to hide brought a grin to his lips.

Satisfied, he resumed his thrusts, this time harsher than before, squeezing his hand on those slim hips to hold Heart in place, and continued to move in and out of him, feeling the orgasm closer at every thrust until he finally came, filling the condom and tightening even more his hold on the other body.

He stayed still, his chest resting against Heart's back, who was in the same position from the beginning, and waited to recover his breath before moving away from him and taking off the condom, which he threw to the floor.

Kid stood up right before Heart did so himself, and observed how the shorter man pulled his pants up again faster than usual, his head bend down and his barely erect cock seeming to mock Kid from the scarcely noticeable bulge it formed under the fabric.

Kid lowered his gaze to the floor, where the other had been, and noticed that, for the first time since he started fucking Heart weeks ago, there was no semen staining it.

Kid's jaw tensed and he fixed his gaze on the other man again, who was tying the cord on his pants, and felt how the empty space his anger had left was filled by another emotion, an emotion he had never expected to feel after sex, and even less if he was paying for it: shame.

Eustass Kid was many things: he was a monster, an assassin, a sadistic bastard who enjoyed playing with his victims before killing them; but he was not a rapist, and even though the payment implied consent to anything that wasn't on the list of things Heart had refused to do from the first day, Kid couldn't help but feel as if he'd raped him.

"You owe me twenty five thousand belis."

Heart's voice brought Kid's attention to the present, and the redhead felt something turn in his stomach at hearing it: there was no trace of his usual slightly cocky tone, nor was there the playfulness he sometimes showed, and there was no trace of that relaxed confidence the man seemed to always radiate either, and there wasn't even the mockery he'd shown a couple of times. This voice was dry, devoid of any inflection with the exception of the seriousness you could find in a business transaction. Maybe this was nothing more than that, a transaction, but Kid didn't like that voice either way. Just like he didn't like that Heart wasn't looking at him.

And there was no trace of that fucking smirk in his face.

Kid frowned.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said, resolute.

Heart looked at him with an eyebrow lifted for a moment before lowering his eyes to Kid's pants, where the fly was still open.

"No?"

"No. Take off your pants, they're in the way."

Without losing that apathetic air Kid had decided he hated, Heart did what he was asked and took the garment off, leaving it on top of one of the alley's crates and walking to stand before the redhead.

"Now what?"

"Lean your back against the wall."

Again, Heart did as he was told without complain and looked at him again once he was where the redhead indicated.

For a small moment, Kid felt like punching him, even more when he saw the rebellious glint he had become used to seeing every time he ordered Heart something hadn't appealed with any of the two orders he'd just given.

Instead of that, Kid walked up to him and, lifting a hand to the man's cheek, took the other to his pathetically barely awake member and traced it with his fingers, kissing him at the same time. Heart gasped against his mouth and Kid grinned, his hand never stopping to move over the other's slowly reacting erection.

Then he retreated his hand from Heart's face, where its thumb had been caressing his cheek distractedly, and took out another condom, congratulating himself for the forethought of carrying several of them with him. Letting go of Heart's cock, he broke the kiss.

"Lift your legs."

Heart circled Kid's neck with his arms to keep his balance, and lifted his legs to place them around the other man's waist.

Kid broke the plastic wrapping on the condom and covered with it two of his fingers, aware that Heart would make him stop if he tried to do this without protection, before pushing them into the man's abused opening. Heart drowned a protest against the skin of Kid's neck and the redhead lifted a hand to his back, where he began to trace slow circles on it, his fingers moving until the man in his arms gasped again, and Kid smiled satisfied to know he'd found what he was looking for. He moved his fingers again and hit that point a second time, earning another gasp that turned into a moan the third time Kid's fingers touched the prostate.

Heart's arms and legs tightened around him and Kid had no doubt that, had he been shirtless, he would have his back marked by now.

Kid continued stimulating that place until he felt Heart tremble in his arms, a signal that he was reaching his limit, and then retreated his fingers, grinning when he noticed a puff of air against his neck that could have passed as a protest.

Maneuvering as he could to avoid having to let go of Heart, Kid threw away that condom as well and got a third one, with which he covered his again fully erected cock. He leaned forward, making Heart's back rest against the wall again, and put his hands on the man's thighs, moving them both in position before thrusting into him again.

This time they both moaned and Kid kissed Heart again, starting to move once more and feeling far more comfortable than when he'd been inside him not long ago. When Heart broke the kiss to let out a deep moan, Kid found himself grinning at noticing that this one was completely sincere, and captured hungrily those lips once more, moving his hips with even more impetus.

Soon, when Kid felt Heart tremble again, he brought his hand to the man's cock and pressed it on the base, holding back his orgasm.

"Fuck." Heart complained, breaking the kiss.

Kid grinned.

"You're not expecting me to let you dirty my shirt, right?

Heart glared at him but refrained from answering, and Kid kept moving, though it didn't take long for him to come again, pressing against the man in his arms at the same time he groaned deeply.

He stayed still, leaning against him, holding him between his body and the wall and still holding his erection, during a long minute before pulling out of him and separating their bodies, lowering Heart down so he was standing again.

Then Kid took a couple steps back not taking his eyes off of him and gestured with his hand to the other's more than needy erection.

"Why don't you finish yourself?"

Kid could have clapped when that incredibly confident smirk reappeared on the face of the half naked man standing before him, but he simply settled for grinning wide and lecherously when Heart took one of his own hands to his erection, saying:

"If you insist…"

And the man proceeded to jerk himself off there, though it barely took a couple of movements of his hand for his face to twist in pleasure and he had to rest his weight against the wall behind him when his seed fell on the floor that separated them.

**To be continued**

* * *

I'd love it if you took a moment to leave a review ^-^

(I have realized the plot would advance way faster if I didn't write so much lemon xD Oh, well, whatever.)


	6. Chapter 6: A day to celebrate

Due to my comments in the last chapter, some people seem to think I was suggesting to take the lemons out. I wasn't, it was just an observation, there are more than enough lemons coming to make you get bored of them :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: A day to celebrate**

Trafalgar Law put his jacket on, grabbed the bag he had left in the locker that morning and closed the metallic door. He was done with his trial shift for the day and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and away from the other students of the group he had been assigned to, who had been talking all day about going all together to eat out.

Once he'd exited the building, avoiding the patients who walked more often than he'd like without paying attention to their surroundings, Law stopped when he felt two arms intertwiningwith his own, one at each side.

"Going somewhere?" Asked the young green haired girl on his left, and Law smirked at her.

"I was going home to eat something, but if you have another plan…"

"You were going to your flat just like that?!" Exclaimed the dark haired girl on his right, surprised and annoyed.

"That was the idea, yes, Baby 5-ya."

"Change of plans, then, you're coming with us." Monet announced.

The two girls started to walk and Law followed them, smirking mockingly to a man who was glaring enviously at him for having two hot girls with him.

"Is there any particular reason for you two to come pick me up?"

"Don't act dumb, Law, you know perfectly what day is today."

Law simply smiled.

* * *

When they arrived at Doflamingo's mansion and entered the huge sitting room, Law wasn't surprised to see the big banner wishing him a happy birthday, and accepted in rather good manner the congratulations and jokes, but shoved away rudely anyone who tried to ruffle his hair, and even some idiot who tried to pinch his cheeks.

The last one to approach him, as it was usually the case, was Doflamingo himself, who wrapped his arms around Law's waist from behind and pressed their bodies together, Law's head resting on the man's chest. Doflamingo traced his hands down Law's arms and bent down.

"Happy birthday, Law."

Law turned to look at him and lifted a hand to the man's jaw, making him dip his head down to kiss him.

"Thank you," he said when they parted.

"Can't you wait until after we've eaten?" Someone asked jokingly.

Law decided he was hungry, and went straight for the buffet that was prepared right under the banner, putting everything he wanted on a plate and expertly avoiding all the bread on the table.

As he ate, sitting at one of the many tables they had brought out for the occasion, people approached him to give him presents, the great majority of which were medical related books, a couple of jokes like a pair of pink fluffyhandcuffs that ended on the head of the one who gave them, and a couple of accessories, most of them earrings.

The dark haired man wasn't surprised to see that before the cake was out, a three tier chocolate monstrosity, over half of the present were completely drunk, some of them even unable to stand from wherever it is they had fallen, and half the dessert was splattered around or covering some unlucky soul.

Law sighed and sat in one of the few free seats after tripping someone who tried to attack him with chocolate, a plate with a considerable portion of cake and a spoon in his hand, and he was going to take said spoon and start eating when a hand bigger than his took the plate away.

"I was trying to eat that, Donquixote-ya." He said, lifting his head to look at the man standing before him.

Doflamingo simply grinned and said:

"You can eat it upstairs, right?"

"I guess…" Law answered, his voice not sounding too sure.

Doflamingo leaned forward and, balancing the plate in one hand, rested the other on Law's cheek, lowering his head to kiss him on the lips.

"And I still have to give you your present." The man said, caressing Law's lower lip his thumb.

Law smirked slightly.

"If you put it like that, I can't refuse."

Law stood up and Doflamingo passed his free arm over his shoulders, guiding him out of the room avoiding the drunken men acting like five year olds at the school's mess hall.

They climbed the stairs in silence, Law walking a step forward and glancing amusedly at the man when his hand fell from the boy's shoulders and touched his ass on its way down, back to hang innocently next to the man's leg.

Shaking his head, Law walked faster and soon they were in Doflamingo's room, the door closing after the men.

The younger heard the soft thud of the plate being left on the table, and wasn't surprised at feeling the man's huge hands on his hips before they started to go up his sides, lifting his hoodie as they went.

"You're too dressed for this room." Doflamingo said against his ear.

"I'm not the only one." Law answered, lifting his arms so the man could take it off.

Doflamingo's hands trailed down his chest again and Law gasped when those fingers captured and squeezed his hardened nipples, sending a shiver throughout his body.

"I won't argue that." Doflamingo agreed and, holding him by the hips again, turned Law around so they were facing each other. Grinning wide and salaciously, he asked: "Mind lending me a hand?"

"Just a hand?" Law asked, smirking in the same way.

The man laughed.

"If you want to use more, I assure you, I won't complain."

Law stood on his tiptoes and made Doflamingo lean down to kiss again, immensely satisfied that the man wore a shirt that could be taken off without having to separate at all. The blond's hands went to his jeans, opening the fly as fast as Law's hands worked with the man's own pants.

Once those clothes, too, were on the pile on the floor, Doflamingo stood back and took again the plate, offering it to Law.

"Your dessert."

They stared at each other, Doflamingo with a huge grin in his face and Law with a confused expression for a moment, until he understood the man's intentions and accepted the plate.

"Thanks."

Turning around, Law walked to the bed and climbed onto it, moving until he was sitting on the sheets with his back rested against the headboard, the plate in one hand and his legs parted.

Doflamingo licked his lower lip and followed him there, getting on the bed as well and positioning himself between Law's legs.

"I hope you don't drop the plate." Doflamingo said cheerfully.

Taking it as a challenge, Law grabbed the spoon and took a big portion of cake to his mouth.

Chuckling, Doflamingo bent down and rested his hands on Law's thighs, bringing his face close to Law's half erect member. He moved one of his hands over Law's skin until it reached the boy's dick and held it with care to, tentatively, opening his own lips and letting his tongue trace the tip.

Law shuddered and Doflamingo heard the clatter of the spoon falling on the plate.

"Careful." He whispered against the heated skin, and laughed when with that Law trembled again.

Not letting go of him, the man began to trace his tongue all over Law, letting his lips join it and occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth. He grinned against the tip at hearing a muffled groan and moved to slowly wrap his mouth around it, enjoying the gasps and soft moans Law made at his movements.

Once the tip of Law's dick was almost touching the back of his throat, the man made a sucking motion to which Law moaned again and moved, leaving all his weight resting against the headboard. Doflamingo did the closer he could to laughing in that position, sending a new wave of shivers through Law's body accompanied by a deep groan.

He heard the sound of the spoon touching the plate again and, not even a second later, said plate being dropped on the table.

Lifting his head and freeing Law's member from his mouth, Doflamingo looked him over.

"Are you done?"

Law nodded, obviously still trying to swallow what looked to have been a too full spoonful. Chuckling, Doflamingo moved over the younger's body and kissed him, enjoying the mix of flavors that was the sweet and Law himself, held him by the sides and moved, rolling on the bed in a way that would have landed them on the floor if it was any smaller and laid down on his back, Law kneeling between his open legs.

The boy broke the kiss and stretched his arm to the nightstand, but Doflamingo held it in place.

"No need for that."

Law lifted an eyebrow.

"How long's it been since you did this, Donquixote-ya?"

"… When was that day at the cabin?"

"Five months ago."

"Then it's been five months."

"In that case, you need it." Law decided in complete earnest, and Doflamingo knew for sure he wasn't going to yield.

"Alright, alright." He agreed, letting his arm go.

Law opened the top drawer on the nightstand and took out the not-so-used tube of lube, returning then to his previous position between Doflamingo's legs.

"Only two fingers." The older man said as Law opened the cap, and he nodded.

Covering both fingers with the lube, Law took them to the man's opening and stopped when the tip of the first one brushed it, looking fixedly at him and giving him a smirk half lustful and half mocking.

"After such a long time, don't you feel as if you were a virgin again?"

"Oh, shut up, braaaahhh…" The sentence turned to a low moan when Law pushed in two fingers at once. Doflamingo gave him a reproaching glare and Law feigned an innocent smile.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to put it in with no preparation." Law defended, moving his fingers. He smiled when he found with no trouble the man's prostate, and leaned over his body to trail his lips over his chest.

One of Doflamingo's hands ended in his hair, and changed from caressing it to squeezing it again and again depending on how the fingers inside him moved.

Deciding it was enough, Law removed his hand and adjusted himself so the tip of his dick was touching Doflamingo's entrance.

"If you want any more preparation now's the moment." He warned.

Doflamingo laughed at that.

"It doesn't suit you to be so nice."

Not waiting anymore, Law held Doflamingo's hip with a hand and the other went to lift one of his legs. Not taking his eyes off the man's face, he thrust completely into him with a single movement and smirked when the man grimaced and gasped at that.

Law began to move and Doflamingo held his chin, moving so he could kiss him again, Law stretching to make the act easier without stopping his thrusts, and both gasped when the blond moved his hips as well. Law felt his orgasm building and was about to take a hand to Doflamingo's dick and masturbate him when he thought of something else and, smirking against his lips, broke the kiss and continued moving, putting more strength behind each thrust of his hips and his movements gradually losing any rhythm, a shudder running through his body as he came inside Doflamingo, thrusting a final couple of times until he had nothing left.

He rested barely some seconds against Doflamingo's chest before pulling out of him.

"You're not gonna leave me like this, are you?" Doflamingo asked, seeing as he stayed still, just looking at him.

Law smiled.

"No."

Law rested both hands on Doflamingo's chest and, using them for balance, moved to straddle the man, hovering over him, and pushed down, sitting over his erection and engulfing him.

Both moaned.

"Fuck…"

Doflamingo lifted a hand and held Law by one of his buttocks, lifting him and making him fall again onto his cock, setting a rhythm with which it didn't take him long to come as well with a deep moan, filling Law with his hot seed.

This time, when the boy fell forward, he moved carefully to separate their bodies and settled down against his chest, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"I have to admit you know how to give a present, Donquixote-ya." Law commented in a casual tone, squeezing slightly one of the man's nipples between two fingers.

Doflamingo laughed.

"This wasn't your present, Law."

"Oh?"

The blond's hand moved to rest over Law's more that tangled hair, moving slowly between the strands.

"I've been thinking it over a lot. You're hard to please, after all, and I didn't want to stick for books as I knew most would.

"You haven't bought me a car, have you?"

The man laughed again.

"Nah, you can get one if you want it. No, I haven't bought you anything."

Law lifted his head from the man's shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's say now I owe you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. You know there are many things I would do for you without much complaint, but that doesn't mean I'd do _anything_ for you. With this you can ask for one of those things I wouldn't do otherwise."

Smiling, Law stretched his neck to kiss him.

"Thank you, Donquixote-ya, it's a very good present."

**To be continued**

* * *

I forgot about Law's birthday while planning the story, and had to add this chapter at the last moment. Still, I think I didn't do too bad. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7: Unpleasant surprises

Last chapter didn't have a very good reception… Well, I expected that u.u I just couldn't ignore Law's birthday.

In this chapter the plot, at last, starts to advance :) Originally, chapters 7 and 8 were the sam, but as I wrote the scenes grew longer, so I divided them.

I hope you like the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unpleasant surprises**

Every Monday, right after leaving the hospital for the day, Law had decided to indulge himself a bit and went to have lunch to one of his favorite places. It wasn't an overly popular restaurant, nor one of those fast food places that young people liked so much; it was a small restaurant where they served exclusively takoyaki.

It wasn't an expensive place, on the contrary, and wasn't too packed as most clients preferred takeaway and Law liked to sit at one of the tables on the back with a double serving of takoyaki and his laptop to calmly revise his schedule for that week

The owner, Hachi, was a rather nice man, and proud of his culinary skills, who understood Law's need to be alone and was happy to let him occupy the table for as long as he wanted to, and the waitress, a cheerful but a bit clumsy girl called Caimie, left him alone as well after talking to him for a couple of minutes.

That day was no exception, and when someone pulled off the other chair at the table and sat down Law lifted his gaze from the screen, annoyed and about to throw the intruder away with some nasty comments, and almost choked with the last bit of takoyaki when recognized the man sitting in front of him.

Swallowing with some difficulty and, refusing to let his discomfort and disconcert to show on his face, Law smirked confidently and rested his gaze on the short, fat and bald man on the other chair, who smiled at him, showing his exceedingly white teeth, in a way that, no doubt, was supposed to seem nice but didn't quite manage it.

"Hello, Christopher-ya. What a coincidence."

"Not really. It's taken me more than I expected to track you down, Trafalgar Law."

Law's eyes grew round and the young man clenched the takoyaki stick he still had in a hand and broke it in half.

The man smiled again.

"Despite your more prominent attributes," he continued talking pleasantly, gesturing to Law's earrings and tattoos, "it's been surprisingly hard to find you. Of course, I would never have imagined that 'Heart' was a brilliant and promising medicine student."

The stick halves parted again in Law's hand.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"That language… I thought you had better manners."

Law lowered his laptop's screen and leaned forward on the table.

"Stop with that bullshit. You've took the time, and obviously spent recourses, in looking for me, so it is obvious you want something, and having in account you are a rich perverted man accustomed to get whatever you want, I can guess your objective is on the line of me becoming your personal whore or something like that." Law spoke, his voice barely lifting above a whisper, giving the man one of his most scathing glares.

Though Christopher squirmed on his seat, visibly uncomfortable, his smile didn't disappear.

"Very smart, just as I expected. There is some truth to what you say, even if you have put it in such a crude manner. I do not intend to force you or anything of the sort, Law, I'm not a monster, but I have thought that, given the circumstances, we could be a benefit to each other. You could keep me company in private and in exchange I, being the grateful man that I am, would take care of your studies and even provide you with a nice apartment to live in. That neighborhood of yours is a really dangerous place. This way, I wouldn't have to worry about being spotted in the area where you work and you wouldn't have to worry about anybody stumbling upon the truth about the unfortunate profession you've had to dedicate to these past years. Something like that would put serious obstacles to your promising career as a doctor."

Law didn't say a word, he simply kept glaring at the man, barely aware of the splinters digging into the palm of his hand.

"Of course, I understand it is an important decision, and so I won't ask you to answer now, though I do expect your answer before next Sunday."

"And what makes you think I will accept, Christopher-ya?" Law asked, his voice at the same volume as before, but the tone he adopted was something he only used in a closed room, with a man tied to a chair and a scalpel in hand.

For a moment, the other man's expression was of slight confusion and no small amount of discomfort, his lower lip trembling slightly before he composed himself back and lifted a hand to one of his coat's pockets, taking out a small piece of paper and leaving it on the table before Law.

"This is my address, come to see me when you have thought about it thoroughly. And," he left a ten thousand beli note on the table, "today's my treat."

He stood and, giving him another of his falsely pleasant smiles, walked away and exited the restaurant.

Law kept his eyes fixed on the man's back until he'd disappeared through the door, then he lifted the paper on the table and crumpled it, throwing it along with the rests of the takoyaki stick into a nearby plant pot.

He already had that address.

Law stood up and went to the door as well.

"Was that a friend of yours, Law-chin?" Caimie asked when he passed her.

"No."

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo hated work-related meetings, especially those that, just like now, were to show that there was no new information.

Her sank back on the sofa, lamenting the weather was already too cold to keep having these meetings next to the pool, where at least he could distract himself by watching the girls in bikini, and tuned off whatever it was that Bellamy was saying.

As things were pretty calm lately, Doflamingo had decided to investigate the supposed threat that had Crocodile so much on the edge, and had put some people to it. Probably he should have thought about it twice before assigning the task to Bellamy as well: the young man was intent on winning his favor, and stretched unnecessarily the conversations with compliments and reiterations of what he'd already said.

The sitting room's door burst open, startling Bellamy and Sarkiss and attracting Doflamingo's attention.

The man grinned when he saw the one who'd barged in was Law, who now approached briskly the sofas. Seeing his expression, he didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"We're working, Trafalgar." Bellamy spat, annoyed, but was completely ignored by Law, who stopped before Doflamingo and, acting as if the other two weren't in the room, held the man's face and kissed him, climbing on his lap as he did so.

There were a couple of indignant sounds, but Doflamingo interrupted them before they could evolve into words, dismissing the two men with a gesture of his hand before lifting that same hand to Law's head.

The boy was still kissing him, practically devouring his mouth with his frantic movements, and Doflamingo waited until he heard the door closing again before pushing him back enough to speak.

"I'm not complaining, but what-?"

Law cut him off by kissing him again, and his hands trailed down his chest, not stopping until they found his lap and took hold of the clasp of his belt.

_He's really mad._ Doflamingo noted.

It wasn't common for Trafalgar Law to get really angry, in fact it had been years since the older man saw him as mad as he was now, and decided it would be best to let him vent a bit before asking what had happened.

The fact that the dark haired boy almost broke his belt and pant's fly in his haste to get them open had absolutely nothing to do with his decision.

Law drew back and stood again before him to take his own jeans off, and Doflamingo took his hand to his already awake member, moving it over himself even if the sole image of Law taking his clothes and kicking his shoes off, along with the promise of sex it brought was more than enough for his dick to become fully erect.

Without further ado, Law climbed back into his lap and sat on his dick, going down in a fast movement. Doflamingo didn't miss the pained grimace Law made at the sudden invasion, but the boy ignored it, rested his hands on the blond's shoulders and began to move up and down, taking up a frantic and rhythmless pace that got them both moaning in no time, kissing eagerly again, and rapidly bringing in the climax, Doflamingo finding Law's member and pumping him to make sure he was the first one to reach his peak, dragging Doflamingo down when his body crossed in around the man's cock.

Law fell, gasping heavily, against Doflamingo's chest, who now was resting again against the back of the sofa, one arm around Law and the other resting on the seat.

"Now you're gonna tell me what's the matter?"

"What makes you think there's something?"

Doflamingo snorted.

"You mean besides the fact that you almost never come during the week? I don't know, maybe it's got something to do with you jumping me in the middle of a meeting like some cat in heat, or that I'm sure you wouldn't have cared if the public hadn't left."

"Well, it's possible there is something."

"See? What is it? You need help?"

"I…" Law started, but cut himself before saying anything.

"Yes?"

Though Doflamingo couldn't see the other's face, his voice left no doubt that the younger man was smirking quite sinisterly.

"No, I think I don't."

"Really?" Doflamingo asked, smirking too.

"I just thought of a really good way to solve it."

"Oh? You gonna tell me?"

Law straightened his back, still on the man's lap, and Doflamingo saw the smirk he'd imagined before.

"No."

* * *

Law had hurried back home after his encounter with Doflamingo, took a quick shower and grabbed a couple of essential things, stuffing them in his jacket's pockets, before going out again.

He arrived at the building, where he knew the person he was looking for wasn't yet, and rested his back against one of the walls inside the portal to wait.

Almost half an hour later, Trafalgar Law smiled satisfied when he saw how Eustass Kid stopped in his tracks, eyes wide open, right after he turned into said portal from the street.

Before he had time to react, Law spoke:

"Good afternoon, Eustass-ya, I apologize for the sudden visit, but there is something of extreme importance that I need to discuss with you."

And the stunned expression on Eustass Kid's face was absolute upon hearing that statement.

**To be continued**

* * *

If you leave a review I'd be really happy :DD


	8. Chapter 8: Deals

O-Over 50 followers?! O.O And so many reviews… You people are the beeeest T^T

This chapter was atrocious before my beta got her hands on it. That's what I get for translating Saturday at 1AM u.u

And with this, thanks to my extreme laziness, I am out of chapters written in advance. I need to do something about that :/ (Luckily for you, the next chapters are fun to write, so my writer's block, that's been presdent these past weeks, shouldn't be much of a problem u.u)

**EDIT:** I messed up with the blood. Luckily .log pointed it out :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Deals**

Eustass Kid felt pretty tired after a long day at work. No, it wasn't any assassination or beating, though it had been a long time since he last did the latter; no, what made him all worn out was his other job. The official one, the one that gave him the less money and which took up, with a great difference, more of his time: the technician job.

It was something to laugh about. The feared assassin Eustass 'Captain' Kid, to whom the cops hadn't even been able to get near to actually discovering something in their investigations but was largely known in the underground, spent ten hours a day, five days a week, checking gas installations.

It could be worse, of course, he could have ended up working in construction like many of the guys who'd dropped out of high school with him if Killer hadn't insisted that, besides his growing career as a thug, he should get something done. But he was still tired and there was nothing he wanted more than to lie down on his sofa with a beer for the rest of the afternoon, watching something on TV.

That idea disappeared completely the moment he turned into his building's portal.

Kid was tempted to blink or rub his eyes to make sure they weren't tricking him, but he managed to hold back the impulse of doing something so dumb.

Standing there with his back resting against one of the walls and his hands shoved in the pockets of his black jacket with yellow spots on several places, for once his legs covered by jeans instead of the sweatpants the redhead was used to see on him, and wearing brown dress shoes, was Heart, a calm expression on his face that morphed into his usual smirk when the man saw him.

Before Kid could react quickly enough to speak, Heart beat him to it, and what he said made Kid feel even more confused for a moment.

"Good afternoon, Eustass-ya, I apologize for the sudden visit, but there is something of extreme importance that I need to discuss with you."

This time Kid did blink, and it took him several seconds to process what he had just heard.

_Eustass-ya._

_Eustass…_

_You've got to be kidding me._

Kid's first impulse was to lunge at the dark haired man before him, but said man took his hands out of his pockets and lifted them in a gesture that would have been pacifying if it wasn't for what he held in one of them. A syringe.

A syringe full of a clear liquid.

Kid stopped.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A precaution. In principle I have no intention of using it, but it's always good to be prepared for the worst. Though, for your information, this syringe has a lethal dosage of sodium thiopental."

_Sodium…? Shit, where the fuck'd he get something like that?_

"You still haven't told me why you're here. If you're not going to try and inject me that, then what do you want?"

"As I've said, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Heart said, lowering his hands and returning the syringe to his pocket. Kid noticed he didn't take the hand out again, most likely to be able to react as fast as possible.

The redhead crossed his arms, giving the man one of his most penetrating stares without moving from where he stood.

"Well?"

"Tell me, Eustass-ya, how much do you charge for a job?"

Kid snorted at hearing that.

"More than you could pay."

Heart lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Not even if you worked every day, not with how much you earn, even less if you only work two days per week."

"Really? You still haven't told me how much it is, so I couldn't know."

Holding back the urge to laugh and giving the man his best smug smirk, Kid said:

"Half a million."

Heart smiled softly.

"You're right, I don't have that much."

He didn't look disappointed at all.

"And I suppose you have a plan B." Kid ventured, knowing enough about Heart that he didn't believe the man would have come here convinced that he could pay for Kid's services if he knew exactly who the redhead was.

Heart's smile grew.

"I was hoping we could reach an agreement."

Kid stayed silent, looking at the man, and he would have believed he had misunderstood him if it wasn't because during these past months he had got the impression Heart could be an absurdly blunt person when he wanted to be. Instead, Kid thought that, after all, he could think of some things Heart could offer him besides money.

He grinned.

"Let's go talk upstairs."

The shorter man blinked and stared at him, but didn't move from the wall.

Kid snorted again.

"Oh, please, I'm not gonna attack you or anything. Even I would have it hard to get a corpse out of my apartment without raising suspicions."

"Aren't you afraid I could give you away?"

This time Kid laughed.

"If there was any information out there that could send me to jail, I'd be there already. Besides, it's not like you're a saint, what you have in that pocket could give you a shit load of trouble."

Heart smirked.

"Right." He gestured to the door with the hand that wasn't in his pocket. "You first."

Kid chuckled.

"You're distrustful."

* * *

Kid waited until the door was closed to continue the conversation they had started downstairs.

Both of them were standing at the short hallway that was his apartment's entrance. Kid didn't offer a seat and Heart made no move to step away from the door.

"Let's go to the point. You want me to kill someone and you don't have the money, so I guess you're prepared to make some concession in exchange, is that it?" Heart nodded. "Tell me who do you want dead, it'll depend on who it is that I accept or not, and it might change what I ask of you."

Though Heart's expression didn't really change, Kid had the distinct feeling of being called stupid in several languages.

"I won't give you a name until I have an answer, Eustass-ya, it would be foolish on my part were you not to accept."

Kid sighed, deciding that Heart was too stubborn. Every time he was more sure that his opinion about the man not liking orders was true.

"Then answer me some questions." Heart nodded again. "Is he dangerous?"

"No, he's no big name or anything, nor does he have any significant connections. We could say his gravest crimes are the more than likely tax evasion as well as hiring my services with regularity."

"Oh? A client? Do you make it a habit to kill your clients?"

Heart gave him an amused smirk.

"Not especially, no, in fact I doubt you'll have to worry about doing the same thing as him."

"What's he done? Fucked you bad?"

Surprisingly, Heart laughed. It was a short and mooching sound, but laughter all the same.

"If I had to kill people for that I wouldn't have any clients."

Kid crossed his arms, annoyed at that.

"Really?"

Not losing his smirk, Heart asked:

"Have I offended you, Eustass-ya?"

"What do you think? You just put me in the same group as that lot."

Heart moved at last and took a step towards him.

"If you want, you can prove me wrong."

Kid looked him up and down, grinning despite his annoyance. He couldn't deny those jeans were far more tight that what he was used to see Heart wearing; they looked good on him.

"Is that a part of the payment?" Heart simply kept smirking and Kid decided to get to the point he wanted. "Tell me, Heart, are you clean?"

Heart didn't look offended, to be honest Kid was sure he'd been expecting that question from the start.

"Of course, though I doubt my word will be enough."

And then the man surprised him by putting his hand in the pocket that didn't have the dangerous syringe and bringing out two small plastic bags with a small syringe inside each and a long rubber string.

Kid would have lifted an eyebrow had he had one.

"Of course," the dark haired man continued, "I also want to make sure I won't encounter any unpleasant surprises before agreeing to anything."

"What're you going to do with that?"

"We need blood samples, don't we? Where do you have a table?"

Still not completely believing the surrealistic turn the conversation had just taken, as if having him here wasn't strange enough, Kid guided the man into the living room, where Heart sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table, broke one of the plastic bags and took the syringe out, rested his left arm on the hard wood and, using his right hand and his mouth, tied the string around his upper left arm.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Heart asked, clenching and unclenching his fists several times.

Kid observed with fascination as the man took the syringe and sank it into his own flesh without vacillation.

"Twenty-four hours. No condoms and no stupid restrictions. I can fuck you as many times as I want."

Heart didn't look at him, his attention on the syringe being filled with blood.

"I won't agree to be tied, Eustass-ya."

Kid grinned lecherously, even though Heart couldn't see him from his position.

"But you'll suck me off?"

The syringe filled and Heart took it out, looking up to give Kid a twisted smirk.

"I don't see why not."

Heart gestured to the chair next to him and Kid sat down, rolling up one of his sleeves and stretching out his arm, resting it on the table.

"What sort of security is there?" The redhead asked, ignoring the plastic closing around his arm. It was annoying, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Open and close your hand." Kid did and Heart answered his question. "As far as I know, there's an alarm and a couple of security cameras, nothing like guards or more sophisticated technology."

Kid was surprised when he barely felt the sting of the needle on his skin. It hurt far less than at the hospital and that made him wonder how often had Heart done it.

Undoubtedly, the dark haired man was full of surprises.

Once both syringes were filled and back in the plastic, Heart put the string on the bag with Kid's blood and handed him both bags.

"This should go into your fridge while we talk."

Shrugging, Kid grabbed them and stood up, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge, where he left them before coming back to the living room and sitting again in the chair.

"Then, if you stay today, using condom before you say anything, I think we have a deal. After the job is done, you're mine for the next twenty-four hours."

Heart smirked.

"Sounds good."

"When do you want to do it?"

"Next Sunday's night."

Kid let out a short laugh.

"At Halloween? Mmh, good choice."

Heart's smirk turned far more sinister.

"It's my limit date."

Kid moved his chair back and held a hand to Heart, who took it and allowed himself to be guided to the redhead's lap. Circling his waist, Kid brought him even closer.

"Limit date? For what?"

If Kid had ever thought about the possibility of Heart being just someone relatively innocent who had been dragged into a life of prostitution by a sad past, that notion would have disappeared at seeing the dark haired man's expression at that moment.

"Let's say that bastard has investigated me and tried to blackmail me into becoming his personal whore."

On the outside, Kid laughed and kissed the man in his arms, assaulting his mouth with his tongue and starting a fiery battle, but on the inside Kid thought, disconcerted, that there was something that didn't add up.

Any whore in Heart's position would have done one of two things, accepting the blackmail or go to their dealer for help, but Heart didn't chose either; Heart risked angering an assassin he didn't know of more than fucking, having in mind a half formed idea of a deal to solve his problem, all without losing his smirk and armed with an extremely dangerous and hard to obtain substance.

As he moved his hands over the shorter man's thighs, Kid wondered what exactly was it that made Heart so different from what one would expect him to be.

Deciding it wasn't something he would discover by thinking about it now, even less with that mouth and those hands fighting so avidly for his attention, Kid broke the kiss and decided there was something he could discover right now.

"You know, for once I want to fuck you on a bed."

* * *

It was the first time Trafalgar Law saw Eustass Kid naked, and it was also the first time Eustass Kid saw 'Heart' naked, a fact both of them took advantage of. For once with no hurry, without the possibility of another client coming at any given moment, without the discomfort of the brick walls and asphalt floor of the alley, or the abandoned wooden boxes and piled debris, for once they were slow.

Law allowed for himself to be shoved onto the bed, thinking distractedly of how strange it was to be lying on a soft and comfortable mattress, his legs spread open and that redhead kneeling between them, looking down at him before leaning over and kissing him, his hands trailing down from his neck, slowly onto his chest just like Law's hands moved over Kid's chest, who groaned against his lips when Law's fingers pinched both his nipples at the same time. Law smirked, and groaned too when Kid's hands returned the favor.

Kid kissed down his cheek until he reached Law's ear, where he captured the lobe between his lips and his tongue toyed with the earrings there.

Law moved an arm over Kid's shoulders and lifted his hand until it rested against the redhead's nape, which he slowly caressed.

"You like them, right?" One of the first things Law had noticed during his encounters with Kid was the fixation the man seemed to have on his earrings.

Kid made a sound that could pass for an affirmation and bit slowly on his lobe, careful not to hurt him this time, at the same time he suddenly lowered his hands to Law's hips, grasping the man's erection in one of them.

Law gasped and Kid chuckled.

"Are you always so sensitive?"

"Does it bother you?"

Kid moved his fingers over the other's dick and Law moaned.

"Not at all."

Law lifted his head when he heard the drawer being pulled open and saw Kid taking out a couple of condoms.

"You don't need to prepare me."

Kid looked at him.

"I wasn't going to."

Law looked at the condoms.

"Then?"

"I hope you didn't have plans."

Kid's grin would have sent many men running, but what it sent Law was a shudder of pleasure through his body.

"Get on your knees." Kid ordered, and as Law changed position he broke the plastic on the first condom.

Law felt the tips of Kid's warm fingers tracing his spinal column, sliding over his skin until reaching his ass, where Kid grabbed his cheeks with both hands.

"You'll have to give me that guy's address," Kid commented casually, and Law felt the tip of his cock against his entrance, "I'll have to monitor him a bit to know what to expect."

"I have it in one of my jacket's pockets."

"Great." Kid said, and at that moment breached into him, entering balls deep in a single movement.

Law moaned, clenching the sheets under his hands and feeling as Kid's hands, at the same time, squeezed his ass, the redhead's breath brushing against his neck.

Definitively better than the alley.

**To be continued**

* * *

Rememnber, reviews are the most effective way to get rid of writer's block :)


	9. Chapter 9: Nocturnal jobs

I'm still suffering of writer's block, even if this ridiculously long chapter says otherwise (I couldn't update any of my Spanish-only stories u.u). I wrote it Thursday night and translated yesterday, and it got out of hand, far longer than I expected.

Also, a little **warning**: it's not too explicit (I've written worse), but just in case you're waned of violence and disturbing scenes, so don't read if you have a problem with those things (though if you're reading this story I'd assume you don't).

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nocturnal jobs**

"Are you sure you only need that?" Killer asked, looking skeptically at the bag Kid had just closed.

"Yeah. That place's security sucks."

Killer looked his friend up and down, the redhead dressed completely in black, from the pants to the beanie he'd donned to cover at least a little bit his notorious red hair.

"I don't like this." Killer said.

Kid shrugged.

"You're not the one who's gonna do it."

"I still don't like it. It's one thing you go fuck the guy every week, but it's a different thing that you give him an assassination for free."

"It's not for free." Kid defended, feeling annoyed now.

They had the same discussion on numerous occasions throughout that week and Killer hadn't managed to get his friend to change his mind. That didn't mean he couldn't try one last time.

"You know what I mean; he could've asked his boss to kill the guy."

"Knowing Heart, he probably didn't want to owe him."

"You don't know him, Kid."

At that Kid's grin came back at full force.

"I'd say I know him pretty well."

Killer shook his head.

"You won't change your mind, right?"

"Like hell." Kid answered, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"I hope you won't regret it."

Kid simply laughed and went to the door, Killer following suit: he didn't want to be there when his friend came back with the company.

All this had started one August night when Kid was feeling horny and there was no one to satisfy himself with at hand, so he decided to see if what he had heard about some guy known as 'Heart' was true or not. At first, Killer had been rather pleased with the situation: Kid fucked Heart once a week and as a consequence was a far nicer person to deal with, even calm sometimes. And, being bisexual himself, Killer wouldn't deny he enjoyed what Kid told him sometimes, even admitted to feel a certain curiosity for the peculiar brunet.

Then, last Tuesday, Kid called him to ask for some of his surveillance equipment, nothing strange having in account most of Kid's jobs came with all the information he needed, and so the few times the redhead had to actually gather it himself he asked Killer for the material. When the blond man discovered the circumstances surrounding that particular assassination, he didn't like them and, after failing to convince Kid of how stupid it was to help the guy he shagged, no matter how good said guy was at his job, he had decided to investigate Heart in hopes of finding anything that would get Kid to change his mind or, at the very least, make Killer feel more comfortable about the whole affair.

The result had been neither of those.

The area in which Heart worked was Joker's territory, which meant the guy worked for him. In his hurried research, Killer hadn't found much about him, just an offhanded mention in the little information Blueno and Jyabura had been able to pass before kicking the bucket. Heart fucked Doflamingo.

Killer had told Kid, reasoning that Heart could perfectly have asked Doflamingo for help, and as the 'threat' was nothing but an idiot who wasn't dangerous at all, his boss would have likely accepted.

Of course, Kid had ignored him and continued with the plan.

And now he was going to the house he'd had under vigilance these past days.

* * *

Eustass Kid had been prepared for a reasonable level of difficulty in this job, especially having in account the area where the house, more like mansion, was situated and how wealthy the owner seemed to be. When he saw the place's security level was lower than that of a second hand clothes shop he had burst out laughing, spent a couple more hours checking he hadn't missed anything and laughed some more. A security camera on each of the three doors and an alarm connected to the house's electricity supply. In a mansion whose toilets must have cost a hundred thousand belis each.

Kid met Heart a couple of blocks away from their destination, the dark haired man also carrying a bag and dressed completely in black and, Kid noted approvingly, wearing tight pants again.

The shorter man didn't seem surprised when, once they were facing each other, Kid grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, holding then his head with both hands and attacking his mouth with lips, tongue and teeth. He probably had already prepared himself to having Kid taking as much advantage as he could of the time, even before the job.

Kid froze when he felt a hand cupping his crotch.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, Eustass-ya, but I believe we have something to do before this."

Laughing, Kid stepped away from him, but not before lowering his hands to grope the man's ass.

They walked in silence until they were almost at the house, when Heart spoke again.

"What have you done with the cameras?" The man asked in a low voice.

Kid held back the urge to laugh.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be showing the images of a couple of nights ago. A boring as fuck day at that."

Heart smirked and Kid decided that, no matter how chilling that expression was, he liked to see it in the dark haired man's face: it was another proof that there was much more to him than meet the eye.

He didn't think even once that was not the expression one would expect to see on the face of someone who was thinking about the imminent demise of another human being.

* * *

Law understood perfectly why Kid found that situation so laughable. He himself was surprised when he learned about the lacking security system at that place. Judging by Kid's expression when he asked about them, the cameras could have been hacked by a twelve year old boy from his bedroom. And about the alarm, what did it serve for when you opened the door to your own assailants?

Talking about the things it didn't have, there wasn't even a fence with an imposing iron gate surrounding the house: the front door opened directly to the street and the garden was only in the back.

They just needed to put gloves on and there would be no problem.

The two men walked to the door, Law stopping before it and Kid a little to the right, in a way that he wouldn't be spotted immediately when the door opened but would look casual enough to any possible onlookers. That from the street it was impossible to see the gun Kid had just taken out and pointed to the door was just an added bonus.

Law pressed the doorbell.

Another thing Kid's investigation had shown was that Christopher didn't have any permanent staff at home, and the fact that he undoubtedly was expecting Law practically guaranteed no one would come there until Monday morning when the cleaning lady had to work.

That fact was confirmed when it was Christopher himself who answered the door.

The only thing that prevented Law from wiping the smile off the man's face with a healthy punch was the prospect of seeing it disappear when the man realized the situation he was in.

"Law!" He exclaimed, as if he had just met with a good friend. "I'm glad to see you came."

Law clenched a fist with all his strength, cursing himself for not having thought the imbecile would reveal his real name to Kid.

"I came, Christopher-ya, but I doubt it is for what you believe me to."

The man looked confused for a second, then Law shifted his gaze to the right and he followed it. The brunet allowed a satisfied smirk to cross his face when he saw him blanch the moment his eyes fell on Kid.

"Do you mind if we come in? We could talk out here, but it wouldn't be the same." Law asked in mock politeness and heard Kid snicker next to him.

The man backed away, still white as paper, and Kid and Law took advantage of it to enter the house.

"Could you close the door?" Law asked, and Christopher hurried to obey, his eyes glued to the gun pointed in his direction.

Having the door closed, Law took out a pair of surgical gloves and put them on, holding his hand out to Kid so the redhead could give him the gun and put on his own gloves.

During the whole exchange, Christopher stayed unmoving next to the door until Kid snorted and the man jumped in place.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You really didn't expect your plan to backfire like this?"

The man's expression made it clear he hadn't expected his plan could come to this. A great mistake on his part, in Law's opinion.

Law gestured with the gun, getting a new and satisfying jump out of his hostage, and spoke again:

"The sitting room? If we're going to do this we could at least be comfortable."

On their way to that room, the man walking before them through the hallway with the barrel firmly pressed into his back, Kid asked:

"Law?"

"Got any problem?"

At that moment Law decided Kid's grins made it clear what he was about to say even before he spoke.

"Ironical comments aside, I'm glad to have a name to moan when you suck me off."

Ignoring the momentary pause on the man he had at gunpoint, Law decided to point out something he'd been thinking about since Monday.

"You seem to have a strange obsession with me sucking you off, Eustass-ya, may I know the reason for that?"

There was Kid's grin again, and Law was sure that, had they been in a different situation, the man would have jumped him by now.

"Seeing how good you're with your mouth at other things, I can't wait to see what else you can do with it."

Finally, they reached a room the size of Doflamingo's bedroom, with several couches on the center of it, a television occupying a whole wall and many pieces of furniture covered in decoration pieces that looked absurdly expensive.

Law was about to suggest Christopher to sit down when Kid beat him to it, graving the man by an arm and shoving him into one of the couches.

"Tell me, Law, do you think our friend Christopher would be a cooperative robbery victim or he'd try to trick the thieves?"

"Judging by the egotism and arrogance he's showed so far I'd say he would attempt to deceive them into believing he has far less worth stealing that there actually is."

Kid's grin at hearing that sent shivers down the other two men's backs, though for completely different reasons.

"That's what I thought."

Law handed him back the gun and the redhead took it.

"While you take care of this, I'll go see if I find whatever he's got about me. Could you make sure he tells you every place where he has it?"

"Sure. While you're at it, grab all the cash you find, but nothing of fancy objects of jewels: we want this to seem real, but we don't want anything that could be tracked back to us."

"Alright."

Not waiting to see what Kid would do, Law turned around and left through the door they'd entered the room.

* * *

Kid followed Law with his eyes, or more precisely he followed his ass until it disappeared through the door, still slightly amused at the irony of the name and of the enigma that 'Heart' still was, before returning his attention back to the man on the couch, who by now had started to visibly tremble.

"You heard it, it'll be best that we get started." Kid commented gleefully, ignoring that his host shrank further into the seat at hearing him. "I think you should tell me where you have those files about Law, it would be better for you."

Kid held back his laughter when, with that, the man reacted just as he expected him to and seemed to get a bit more confident, assuming mistakenly that Kid's comment meant the redhead would prefer not to resort to violence.

"I-I have them on my computer." He answered, trying to sound firm.

"Really?"

Christopher nodded.

Kid looked around distractedly, noticing that in one of the walls there was a lit fireplace.

"Yes." The man insisted.

Kid advanced two steps towards him, stopping right before his legs touched the man's knees, who instinctively sank further into the couch. Not giving the man time to react, Kid punched him in the face with enough force to throw him onto his side on the cushions with a startled cry, followed by a moan of pain once he'd fallen.

"I don't believe you. As Law said, you're the sort of guy who would lie to robbers and, even if we're not really technically after your fortune, the same applies, so I'll make sure you tell me the truth."

To emphasize his words, he kicked one of the man's legs so hard he forced him to lift them onto the couch and curl into himself, again moaning in pain.

Kid doubted that man had got any worse than a couple of slaps in all his life.

"W-What will you do?"

Kid grinned again and chuckled lowly when the sight made the man curl even further, and went to the fireplace.

Grabbing a poker next to it, he placed the tip of the metal into the flames, not taking his eyes away from his victim for moment.

"You know what's the most useful thing about houses like this one? They're so big and are so far apart from one another that the neighbors wouldn't notice even if someone was dismembered alive in one of them. They might even have done it. I guess you didn't know, but 'Heart's' boss lives a couple streets away from here."

Despite the situation, Kid saw he had caught the attention of his interlocutor.

Grinning as if he was telling some juicy gossip, the redhead kept speaking.

"Though you probably won't believe me right now, you've been very lucky Heart asked my help with this instead of his boss'. You know the name Doflamingo?"

Christopher's expression and gasp confirmed that yes, he knew the name. Nothing surprising, minding what sort of rumors there were about the man, all of them unconfirmed, of course.

"And the best part is that he's not only Law's boss. I've heard they sleep together, so imagine how Doflamingo would have taken care you wanting to steal him."

At that point, the man on the couch was trembling again.

Deciding he liked how it was now, Kid retired the poker from the fire and walked back to the couch.

"I don't understand why he didn't ask him for help, to be honest, it's not as if you were someone dangerous. The man wouldn't even have thought twice about getting rid of you. But Law's asked me, and it's all the better for me."

Stopping again in front of the other man, Kid gave him his widest grin so far.

"In exchange for this he'll be mine for twenty-four hours, and I plan on using that time up to the last second of them. But, before that, I think you owe me a certain information."

Lifting the arm holding the poker, Kid absorbed the man's terrified expression before hitting him across the face with the hot steel, enjoying the sound and smell of burning flesh.

That was the first real scream of the night.

* * *

When Trafalgar Law came back to the sitting room he carried a couple of printed copies of a pretty detailed report on his legal life, enough data about his job to be troublesome if it came out, as well as a considerable amount of money.

The image that greeted him upon entering had him tightening his hold on the bag he had slung over his shoulder. Kid stood in the middle of the room, one of his boots crushing the hand of Christopher who, at some point, had fallen off the couch and now, crying and whimpering on the floor, curled into himself. His body covered with bruises, blood and reddish marks that seemed to have been made by the fire poker now lying on the floor.

"If it wasn't for the evidence we'd leave, I'd let you fuck me right here."

Kid turned at hearing him, a wide and ecstatic grin on his face, and laughed.

"It'd be a great way to end the moment."

Law accepted the hand the redhead extended to him and allowed himself to be pulled in for a passionate kiss, pressing against Kid's body and noting the pressure against his abdomen showing exactly how much the other wanted to do what he'd just said.

"What have you discovered?"

"He has two printed copies, one in his office and the other in his bedroom, and has it saved on his computer too."

"Good. I have the two paper ones, and I've found over five million beli in cash, but I'm not very good with computers. Could you erase that copy so that it won't be easy to recover if someone looks for it?"

"Sure. You gonna finish this?"

Both turned to look at the man lying on the floor and Law crouched down next to him.

"Truth be told, I won't need to do anything; with the wounds he has I doubt he'll last half an hour."

Kid grinned with satisfaction.

"Cool, then I'll go erase that." Before he turned to leave, he stopped, still looking at the dark haired man, and asked, "By the way, Law, I've been thinking, why did you ask my help? You could've asked your boss, or even done it alone. I don't believe you're not capable of it."

Law had expected that question, Kid would have to live under a rock to not know at that point who Law worked for, so he had no trouble answering him.

"I have never planned an assassination and didn't want to risk making some stupid mistake. About Donquixote-ya, I simply didn't feel like asking him for a favor."

"So you decided to ask the professional killer who happens to be your client."

"Of course."

Chuckling, this time Kid turned to the hallway.

"I'll go take care of the computer, enjoy the show."

Before he disappeared completely through the door, Law remembered one last thing he'd wanted to tell him.

"The money goes half to each, Eustass-ya."

Kid laughed again and nodded his head before leaving.

**To be continued**

* * *

Got a review for me? :D


	10. Chapter 10: Twenty-four hours

I'm trying to process the amount of reviews the previous chapter got… O.O This is just… *-*

Here we go with the twenty-four hours :) I'm sad to say the chapter came shorter than I expected (that's what happens when I write AND translate it the last day u.u) but the good news are I think I found a way to get rid of my writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will come out better.

I've been thinking: in Spanish I give an one-shot to the person who leaves the 100th review (I did it also with the 50th at first, but took that out), should I do that in English too? :/ They would take a bit to be written because I'm a bit behind, but still. What do you think?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Twenty-four hours**

The walk back to the meeting point, and from there the drive home in his car, was one of the slowest advancing times Eustass Kid had ever experienced in his life. Not to mention that up until then Kid hadn't really learned to appreciate the advantages of not having an erection trying to break free from his pants while driving, and the reason for said erection giving him lewd smirks and comments that frustrated any attempt of the redhead to get rid of it.

The efforts Kid had to make not to jump Law inside the elevator were almost superhuman, and the only reason he succeeded was because he spent the whole long minute they went up reminding himself that if they were found fucking in the elevator they would spend the next twenty-four hours in a much less pleasant way than inside his home.

The moment he closed the door, Kid turned around intent on lunging at Law, but stopped, puzzled, upon seeing the man's bag leaning against the wall and that the dark haired man wasn't at the entrance. Then he felt a pair of hands on his pants' fly.

Kid turned his head down and found Law staring up at him, kneeling on the floor before him.

Before he could speak, the zipper was lowered and his dick freed, Kid congratulating himself on the forethought of not putting any underwear on, and any idea to ask obvious questions disappeared the moment those soft lips touched his hot skin for the first time.

The redhead let out a long relieved groan, glad the wait was over at last, and a moaned when, tracing him from tip to base, a hand carefully holding him and long fingers moving over him, Law's mouth reached the tip of his cock and his tongue circled it.

Kid placed his hands on Law's head, simply tangling his fingers on the dark strands, and would have leaned his back against the door if it wasn't a step too far behind when Law's mouth began to advance, slowly taking him in, the tongue following the lips, tracing the veins on his wet skin at the same time the fingers did over the slowly decreasing proportion of skin that wasn't inside the brunet's mouth.

The other's free hand rested on his hip, and the fingers that had been moving over him descended to cup his balls moments before the tip of Kid's dick touched the back of Law's throat.

Kid moaned again, clenched his fingers on the brunet's hair and turned his head down to look at him. He practically came at that very instant when he saw that head of dark hair moving back and forth, feeling that skilled tongue moving on him, the teeth scratching him softly here and there, the lips dragging over his skin and that hand caressing and squeezing his balls.

He knew that with the time he'd been excited already he wouldn't last long, and he didn't care.

He could always make Law suck him off again later.

Holding the other's head, Kid thrust his hips forward, moaning once more when his cock's tip hit again the back of Law's throat, and he would have thrust again had Law not held his hips in place with both hands, so instead Kid used his hands to pull the man's head closer.

Throwing an annoyed look up at him, Law retook his attentions to his dick, and soon Kid reached the long desired climax that, just as he'd said it would, made him moan the dark haired man's name at the time he emptied himself in his mouth, barely aware of the man swallowing around him.

* * *

Trafalgar Law wasn't sure of where his clothes had fallen, and he couldn't give more than a fleeting thought to his now ripped t-shirt before being shoved on top of Eustass Kid's bed, the redhead settling over him and kissing him, both of them completely naked by now.

This time, contrary to how it had been the first time they were in a bed together, they didn't go slow.

Still kissing him, Kid took both his hands under Law's thighs and lifted his legs, holing one over one of his shoulders and the other over his arm.

Law moaned into the kiss when he felt the redhead enter him suddenly, for once without the barrier of the condom's latex between them, skin against skin.

Kid began to thrust, his hands caressing the other's thighs, Law's hands going to his chest and tracing there the lines of Kid's well defined muscles, his hips moving to meet the redhead's at every thrust, deepening them more and more until Kid was completely inside, the moans of the two men lost to the mouth of the other.

Kid broke the kiss and looked at him, lifting a hand to take it to Law's cheek in the softest gesture that night.

"You have no idea… how much I wanted… nh… to fuck you like this…" The redhead said in what was practically a moan, at any moment stopping moving his hips in what were fast and deep thrusts.

Law smirked, and moved his legs to hook them around Kid's waist.

"I think I can… ahhn… get the idea…"

The brunet moaned when Kid hit his prostate again, and for a moment his hips hovered on the air. He hadn't been able to come before, and now was so close…

Kid's fingers closed around the base of his cock, preventing him from reaching the orgasm he desired so much.

"Not yet."

Law glared at him, but the gesture might have lost its effectiveness due to his more than likely blush and his expression of pleasure, because Kid laughed.

"You always do the same… aahhh… Eustass-ya, I'm gonna think you… nnnhhhahh… don't want me to enjoy…"

Without letting go of him, two of Kid's fingers moved over his cock.

"I'd say… you're enjoying it…"

Luckily for Law, the restriction didn't last long and soon Kid released him, taking both hands to Law's hips and holding them in place, his thrusts still fast but turning erratic.

Kid captured Law's lips in another heated kiss and the dark haired man barely had time to register the man coming inside of him before his body was wracked by his own orgasm, his scream of pleasure drowned on Kid's mouth, his talons digging in the man's lower back and his nails digging in the redhead's shoulders so hard it would be surprising if he didn't draw blood.

* * *

Despite his profession, Law had wet dreams just like any other man his age, and this was not the first time he woke up to discover the cause for said dreams was someone stimulating his body, but it was the first time that someone in question was Eustass Kid.

Law groaned into the pillow when the fingers inside him hit his prostate.

"Hey."

Lifting his head, and gasping when the fingers moved again, Law came face to face with Kid's huge grin, his disheveled red hair for once adhering to the laws of gravity.

Law was going to answer why it was already bright day when his brain decided to wake a bit more and, seeing as he couldn't remember anything after his blinding orgasm the night before, he guessed he had fallen asleep, something to be expected after a night of work, their visit to Christopher and their posterior activities. He would have been surprised that Kid let him sleep if he didn't suspect the man had needed rest himself too.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost one. You hungry?"

Nodding, Law was about to say he could eat an elephant, but his words turned into a moan when the fingers brushed his prostate again.

Kid laughed.

"Let's do this: if you agree to do what I'll tell you, I'll cook lunch."

Deciding by Kid's grin he would probably like the offer, Law nodded again.

* * *

Eustass Kid gasped, using one hand to keep himself upright and concentrating on the other, trying not to break the pattern of its movements.

Law's hands were, just like he'd instructed him, holding the redhead's hips from both sides, and his skillful mouth was working again over his erection.

Kid wanted to move, to thrust forward and empty himself in that mouth again, but that was not the idea. He had to let Law work.

He was already regretting his own terms, though probably Law regretted even more having accepted them.

He held in a frustrated moan when Law's mouth retreated, just when he was so close to his climax, and didn't come back until it had receded a bit. It was the second time.

Fortunately, he was almost done.

Lifting the hand he wasn't using to lean on, Kid took the wooden spoon to his mouth and blew on the contents, almost dropping it when Law's lips pressed around his cock and the man sucked on it, and he put the piece of beef into his mouth, checking with great relief that the meat was at last as he wanted it and he had managed to save the sauce at last from the excess of salt. If it weren't because he knew the man couldn't see him from his position, Kid could have sworn Law had waited for the exact moment to moan with the redhead's dick in his mouth, sending a delicious feeling throughout Kid's body that had resulted in five minutes of corrections on the sauce.

And Killer had said it was stupid not to put the oven under the stove and leaving that space empty instead.

Though, if he hadn't been distracted some things would have come out better.

Kid looked at the pan where the potatoes were, sadly misshapen and with irregular cuts, and decided it had been worth it.

Lowering a hand, the redhead rested it on top of Law's head and the man stopped, as he had told him to.

"Lunch is ready."

Law freed his dick, much to Kid's displeasure, and squeezed his hips before letting his hands fall to his sides.

Immediately, the redhead stepped to the side and allowed him out, grinning satisfied when he saw the state Law was in: blushing slightly, with a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, from his mouth falling a thin trail of precum and saliva he hurried to wipe away with the back of his hand and his cock, completely hard and very needy, trapped by the double cock-ring that also enclosed his balls.

The small vibrator placed between dick and balls was a good extra touch.

Serving the food in the biggest plate he had, Kid carried it to the small table in the kitchen and placed it next to the cutlery and glasses he'd already left there before.

Turning a chair so it would be sideways to the table, the redhead sat on it and grinned at his companion, who approached him and stopped as close as he could while still standing.

Kid's eyes centered on the captured cock suspended practically before them.

The redhead leaned forward and held it in one hand, kissing the tip just to hear Law's stifled gasp, before freeing it from the restrictive ring.

Leaning back on his seat, Kid grinned again when he saw the relieved expression on the dark haired man's face.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Sit down."

Kid had expected Law to take the other chair and sit on it, or even to do so on his lap and spend the whole time teasing him. What he hadn't expected was for Law to climb onto his lap straddling the redhead's legs and impale himself in his cock just like he did all those months ago when Kid brought that chair to the alley.

The redhead moaned, surprised, and Law gave him a mocking smirk, no doubt due to his face at that moment.

Law stretched his arm, grabbed one of the forks on the table and took a bit of meat, offering it to Kid with a playful smirk.

Kid leaned forward and a drop of sauce fell on his collarbone, sliding slowly down his chest. Once the meat was safely in the redhead's mouth, Law leaned down to collect the drop in the tip of his tongue, latching then his lips to Kid's skin and sucking until he left a mark there.

Kid made him tilt his head upwards and kissed him, Law then lifting his hips and dropping back down on the man's cock.

Blindly, the redhead took the fork from the other's hand and sought the plate to take another piece of meat.

After all, they were there to eat.

**To be continued**

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	11. Chapter 11: A calm autumn night

I know many of you expected this chapter to be a sort of second part for the twenty-four hours, but it isn't. I'm really sorry, it's just that I'm feeling sick lately (I blame the heat), my head hurts and that doesn't help to get in the mod for writing lemons (I had to force things a bit in the previous chapter), instead I've decided to advance on the plot. But don't worry, this story will still have plenty of lemons.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A calm autumn night**

When Eustass Kid awoke, he wasn't really sure why, as the sun didn't enter through the window yet and couldn't be blamed for waking him up.

Kid stretched on the bed, and bolted upright when he realized there was no one else on it. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he saw it was almost seven in the morning, and the twenty-four hours he had agreed with Law had already passed, so the other could have left already without having broken the deal. Kid wouldn't forgive himself if he had spent the two last hours asleep, no matter how exhausted he had been.

Getting out of bed, the redhead decided to check if Law was still there. After all, he couldn't be the only one who had been tired and, judging by the sound his stomach just made, hungry as well. Having in account Law's character, Kid doubted the man would have any qualms about raiding his fridge.

He didn't even need to get to the kitchen to find the other man. When he walked into the hallway, Kid saw him at the entrance, still naked, kneeling before the bag that had been there since they had arrived, the clothes he had been wearing bunched next to him.

"What are you doing?"

Law turned around and gave him one of his smirks. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual and Kid felt ridiculously pleased with himself when he saw the man's neck and upper part of the chest were covered in the marks he had made.

"Good morning, Eustass-ya, did I wake you?"

"No."

Kid looked at the bag to remind him of what he had just asked before centering again on Law's face.

"I'm looking for clean clothes. I was going to borrow your shower and have breakfast, if you don't mind, of course."

"Nah, I don't mind. When do you have to leave?"

"About eight."

Walking up to him, Kid grinned and started talking again.

"I don't mind you showering or eating, but you see, _Heart_, that wasn't part of the original deal," stopping before him, Kid's grin grew, "so you'll have to pay for that apart."

Smirking slightly, Law turned on the floor without standing, his face almost level with Kid's cock, and looked him on the eyes from there.

"Sounds fair."

Bending down to grab him by the arm and pull him up, Kid dragged him to the bathroom.

They had one extra hour.

* * *

"Coming, coming!" Law yelled at the door, closing the book he had been Reading and leaving it on the table before standing up and going to open. Whoever was on the other side had arrived not even thirty seconds ago, but hadn't stopped pounding on the door. The world was full of impatient people.

When he opened the door, Law was surprised to see the tall blond man with the eccentric pink-feathered coat waiting at the other side, his sunglasses on and lips stretched in his trademark grin.

"Donquixote-ya?"

"Can I come in?" The man asked and, despite the grin, Law could tell he was in a bad mood.

"Sure." Said the younger, stepping away from the door to let him in.

Once he'd closed the door, Law turned back to look at his guest and saw that Doflamingo had already sat down on the couch and had a hand covering his face.

"Remind me why I decided to investigate Crocodile's paranoia." The man asked, and Law smirked, amused.

"I think you were bored." Law was convinced Doflamingo had just glared at him from behind the glasses, and he decided to calm the man down a bit just in case. Approaching the couch, he asked: "What's the matter? It's not as fun as you thought?"

Climbing on Doflamingo's lap, Law leaned his head down to slowly kiss and nibble at the man's neck. The blond sagged against the back of the couch.

"It's not that, hearing what Crocodile does is fun, but I shouldn't have put so many people to it. No matter how amusing it is, being told ten times in two days how he put his cook alive in the oven because he thought the man was trying to poison him, gets boring." Doflamingo lifted his hands to Law's shirt and began to unbutton it. "I'm sick of people asking to meet me to tell me anything they find out, I hadn't worked so much in all my life."

Law leaned back to let the man take his shirt off, but Doflamingo's hands stopped at his shoulders.

"Oh?"

"What is it?" The brunet asked.

One of the taller man's hands moved over his skin until it was against the upper part of Law's chest, the fingers brushing against his neck.

"Looks like someone had fun. I guess this is why you didn't come to the Halloween party."

Remembering the many marks Kid had left on his body, Law smirked and asked:

"Jealous?"

Chucking, Doflamingo slid the shirt down Law's arms.

"Not at all, though I'm offended you didn't tell me anything: had I known you had a date, I would have given you the night off. I'm sure your boyfriend would've appreciated it." The man said mockingly.

Law snorted.

"Very funny, Donquixote-ya. He's not my boyfriend."

"Then?"

Law lifted an eyebrow.

"What, now I can't sleep with someone if he's not my boyfriend? In that case I think you have to leave, Donquixote-ya."

"Okay, okay, I'll leave it." The man said, taking Law's buttocks in his hands and squeezing them.

Law grimaced in pain and the hands stopped, the grin completely gone from Doflamingo's face.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

"Sure." Law insisted.

"Then that your ass hurts three days after your 'date' isn't anything?"

"Maybe we overdid it a bit," Law admitted, not liking at all the turn the conversation had taken, "and don't forget that I'd been working before. No one raped me, Donquixote-ya, if that's what you're thinking, so you don't have to kill, torture or castrate anybody. And it's not as if we haven't overdone it before either. Now, can we try and continue to fuck again, please?"

Still not grinning again, much to Law's annoyance, Doflamingo asked:

"Where's the lube?"

Despite his apparent agreement to let the matter go, Law was sure that the man wasn't going to forget it, and guessed he would need to find a way to explain the past weekend. Preferably without offending him.

He would do it another day, Doflamingo wasn't the only one who could feign to forget about something.

"I don't need it."

"If you want me to fuck you, you do," the man said seriously, reminding him without words about the little paranoia he had had ever since their first time. In hindsight, the idea of convincing Doflamingo that he hadn't been a virgin back then was one of the worst of his life, one he blamed on teenage hormones. That tear had hurt.

Law sighed, giving up.

"Alright, I'll get it."

* * *

"Don't fuck with me, Law." Kid snarled, glaring at him under the poor light that entered the alleyway from the street lamps.

"I'm not, but if you keep that up you won't, either." Before Kid could say anything else, Law continued. "We made a deal, that's true, and it's also true that I agreed to extend it a little, but that doesn't change anything: you're my client, Eustass-ya, and, as I told you the first day, I refuse to let clients fuck me without a condom."

"Asshole." Kid growled, and Law shrugged. "Alright, I'll use the fucking condom, but when I'm done with you, you won't be able to even walk."

"As long as you pay…"

Shoving him against the wall with more strength than necessary, Kid crushed his lips against Law's.

* * *

With the arrival of December the cold came for real and, like every year, Law regretted not having gotten around to buying a decent heater. Installing a central heating would be the ideal solution but it wasn't possible, as he lived in a rented flat, so he had to conform to using heaters. Unfortunately, when it wasn't cold he forgot that the two he had were old useless things that didn't produce almost any heat, and he didn't have any money saved to buy a new one.

And so, seated on the living room's rug, wrapped in a blanket before the coffee table covered in noted with the two heaters on, wasting electricity but giving barely any heat, Law swore that, this time for sure, he would save enough money and buy a new one as soon as possible.

Trying to study without taking his hands from inside the blanket was proving to be complicated.

There was also the option of waiting until he graduated and began to work as a doctor, when he would have enough money to get a better place. After all, there was only this winter left, and he'd already survived five in these conditions.

Turning a page on the book he had in front of him, Law pulled his spotted hat down over his ears and continued reading.

A loud noise startled him.

A gunshot?

Gunshots weren't strange in that area, in fact they were so common most people didn't even bother to leave whatever they were doing when they heard them. Many knew, too, that if they tried to discover the origin they could end up badly, and they didn't want to risk it.

Trafalgar Law wasn't one of those people.

Taking off his hat and leaving it on top of the open book on the table, Law stood up, the blanket dropping to the floor, and went to the small dresser next to the door.

That shot had been nearby, near enough for Law to have a good idea of where exactly it had happened. It wouldn't be the first time someone was killed in the dead end where his building's entrance was.

It wouldn't be the first time it happened and neither would it be the first time Law took advantage of it.

It was a great chance to have a study subject for a while: after all, even if someone had actually called the cops, they were in no hurry to come to this area. He just needed to be careful.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser, Law first took out a pair of plastic gloves and put them on, followed by a small empty syringe he hooked on his belt and a gun he left on top of the dresser, to take it again once he'd opened the cupboard's doors on the lower part and took out a case that acted as his first-aid kit, or study material more often, and was considerably bigger than the average first-aid kit.

Opening the door, Law took the gun again and exited, closing with a soft kick and hurrying to go down the stairs, his home being on the first floor.

The building's main door was broken and couldn't be closed, so Law leaned against the wall next to it, where he couldn't be seen from the street, and waited.

It didn't take long for him to hear the laughter.

"Let's leave him like this." Law heard a man say, obviously amused.

"The bastard deserves to bleed to death." Answered another man, and both laughed.

"Come on, let's go, the guy has got like two minutes left." The first man suggested.

"Have fun." The second man said in a sing song voice that made Law guess he'd talked to the one, most likely, they had attacked.

Law pressed further against the wall when he heard steps approaching.

"Fuck, I think he broke me something." The first man complained when he passed the door.

Law waited and, once he'd heard them getting into a car and then drive away, he carefully opened the door, pointing the gun to shoot at the minimum sign of someone standing in the alley.

There was no one, it was as dark as usual and the trash dumper, though it would let him see if someone stood on the other side, blocked from his sight whoever the victim was.

Walking cautiously around it, as ridiculous as it sounded you never knew when someone who'd been hiding could attack, Law walked further into the dark alley, and soon saw the dark figure on the ground, and from where he was he could hear uneven gasps.

So he was still alive.

The original idea had been to study the corpse a bit, but perhaps he could try to act like a decent citizen and try to help. Or stay and watch the symptoms previous to the death.

The second option was more likely.

Approaching enough to observe the man but careful of the barely visible blood stains on the floor, Law crouched next to him, making sure his knees didn't touch the floor.

Cut on the abdomen, another on his chest, the left arm too bloodied to distinguish the damage done to it, another cut running horizontally over part of the neck and the face, starting at the forehead, that had to be very superficial or would have killed him by now, a second cut to the face, next to the first one, crossing his left eye, closed and with the lid, just like the rest of the face's left side, covered in blood. The body's right side, on the other side, was in a much better state, apparently having received very little damage, and in fact that eye was open, the pupil dilated and looking at him but unfocused at the same time, from the other side of a nose that seemed to have been broken at some point.

You're kidding.

He could barely discern it with the poor light, but Law had enough practice looking at faces in the dark to identify some features.

Those even more.

Pale skin, dark hair on that light that didn't seem black, no eyebrows.

"Eustass-ya...?"

**To be continued**

* * *

I can't say I'm sorry for ending it there :)


	12. Chapter 12: The doctor

I want to remind you all that I have absolutely no medical knowledge, and what is said in this chapter came from some (admittedly not very thorough) research on the internet and what passes for my common sense.

For some reason, I never expected this to happen: the review number 100 was left by an anonymous **Guest**; as I have no way to contact you, tell me in your next review which you prefer, an one-shot (in that case you should give me an idea of what you want in it, the only condition is that it has to be about One Piece) or a translation of one of my one-shots in Spanish (I've posted the translated summaries at the bottom of my profile). If I don't get a response by the time the next chapter is published I'll pass to the next review :/

* * *

**Chapter 12: The doctor**

He felt strange, distant, disconnected, but it wasn't one of those out-of-body experiences that he had heard about.

No, Eustass Kid was still in his body, and was aware of it, but at the same time he felt as if, for some reason, all the sensations he had - the cold, the dizziness, the pain - had lost a part of their intensity.

Oh, he still felt pain, but the urge to rip his skin off to see if it disappeared even if just a bit, the need to center all his efforts in containing the screams had passed now: he didn't want to scream so badly that, had he opened his mouth, that would have been the only sound to leave it.

The nausea had calmed somewhat, after all he had nothing in his stomach to throw up, or he would have tried to do so over one of those two bastards.

And regarding the cold, he barely felt it. Probably it had something to do with the amount of warm blood covering his body.

The only thing that was the same, though only in his right eye, was his sight: blurry, as it had been part of that night, though he didn't remember since when exactly, and far more unfocused that he felt comfortable having it.

His left eye was something on which he was trying not to center his attention. He would rather think about the carnage his left arm had become.

Perhaps he should be trying to find help, but Kid wasn't stupid: in his current state he wouldn't reach the end of the alley, much less find a doctor.

Something moving in the shadows caught his attention, and soon he saw a pair of feet come out from behind the dumpster, walking towards him with sure steps.

For a moment Kid thought it was someone who had come to help him, and he would have shaken his head at that thought if he had been able to move it.

Then the figure crouched next to him and Kid felt like bursting out laughing.

_It's going to be true people have hallucinations before dying. Way better than__ seeing your life flash before your eyes._

Crouching next to him and looking curiously at his body was none other than Law.

_Come on, take your clothes off, then I'll at least go off with a good memory._

Kid was confused when he saw the dark haired man's eyes open in surprise, and when he spoke it was as if the world had stopped for a moment.

"Eustass-ya…?"

Kid had never heard that voice from the man: disconcerted, surprised and… insecure.

That wasn't what Kid would have expected of a hallucination starring Law.

The dizziness decided to appear again, whatever was the hormone that had held it at bay diminishing its effects, and was followed by the intense pain from which his brain had tried to protect itself.

He barely felt the hands on his skin, and the words he saw forming on Law's lips didn't make sense in his mind, but when he saw the man take something out he instinctively knew what it was and gathered almost all of his strength to grasp the man's hand.

"No… quest'ns…"

Feeling frustrated at being barely able to articulate words, Kid let out a trembling sigh when he saw the other man put away the phone.

"Alright." He understood that, good. "I'm goi… al… ds…"

Kid blinked, trying to keep himself awake and make sense of what Law had just said. He blinked again and Law had turned his head and seemed to be looking at something. The third time his eyelid fell, Eustass Kid wasn't aware of anything else.

* * *

Kid didn't know if what awoke him was the renewed nausea or the sudden movement, but the urge to throw up made him double over, though from his mouth didn't fall anything else than a bit of saliva through his retching.

An arm holding him around the shoulders kept him sitting up, and a hand appeared on his right arm.

It was when he tried to move that the redhead became aware of the pain again, it assaulting his body with the same intensity as before, and a jolt of pain had to course through his body for him to notice something restraining his left arm's movements, something that, now that he was aware of it, also covered part of his hand and his still closed left eye and seemed to wrap a good portion of his torso.

"Eustass-ya?"

Upon hearing that voice, Kid turned his head to the side and was met with Law's gray eyes, their faces inches apart from each other.

So he hadn't imagined it.

"We have to go upstairs, but you'll have to help me." He could hear him well this time, that was an improvement.

_Wait, help him?_

Law moved, using the hand holding Kid's right arm to pass it over his shoulders and lowering the arm on Kid's shoulders until it was around the redhead's back.

_Oh, no, tell me you're joking._ Kid thought, ignoring the pang of pain that came from some point in his arm when it made contact with Law's body.

Law couldn't be seriously expecting Kid to be able to walk in his condition.

Apparently, he did, and Kid's face must have reflected his thoughts because the slightest of smirks, far duller than usual, appeared on Law's lips.

"There's no other option, Eustass-ya. It's right here, we only have to go up a storey. Though there's no elevator."

It probably wasn't a good idea to spend part of his limited energy to glare at Law, but Kid did it all the same and was rewarded with another of those smirks.

Kneeling on the ground in a way that would allow him to stand up without the need of his hands, Law held Kid's arm over his shoulders with his right hand and tightened his left arm around the man, making the redhead feel glad for a moment about not having any wound on his back.

Then they stood up, slowly, and Kid had to bite the inside of his cheek to the point of drawing blood to hold back a scream when he felt pain surging from several parts of his body.

Once standing, and the pain having subdued a bit, Kid was aware for the first time since he woke again of exactly how dizzy he was, no doubt due to the blood loss, and realized that, for what this situation could have been, he had been lucky he had received no wounds on his legs.

If he felt like shit as he was, he didn't want to know how it would be trying to walk with several cuts in his legs.

"Can you walk?" Law, who had been waiting in silence as he stabilized on his feet, asked.

"I-I think…" Kid answered, clenching his teeth at how weak his voice sounded.

And so they began the long process of advancing the few meters separating them from a building's old metallic door, moving in slow steps that required a great effort, each of them sending a new rush of pain through Kid's body, him faltering several times and would have fallen if it wasn't for Law's support.

When they reached the door, the dark haired man opened it with a kick and helped Kid in; the redhead noticed how the man pressed himself against the doorframe to leave him enough space and prevent him from hitting the other side of the frame.

The biggest challenge came when they had to go up the stairs. Kid had noticed from the beginning that Law was in good shape, but he hadn't really appreciated it until that moment, when the dark haired man, despite being shorter and having a smaller muscle mass than Kid, was able to help him walk up the steps and held him every time he was about to fall, be if due to fatigue or for stepping on the wrong place.

When they climbed the last step Kid was so tired he had stopped registering the pain, and he wasn't really aware of where he was. With his good eye closing constantly he didn't notice anything around himself, and the last of which he was aware was of losing the contact of those arms.

* * *

The next time Kid awoke, having to close his eye to protect it from the light, he was under warm blankets, laying on a comfortable mattress and his right arm over the covers, something stuck to the back of his hand that must have been an IV.

Remembering the previous night, Kid huffed, feeling frustrated when he thought that, after all, Law took him to a hospital.

_Shit…_

He would need to come up with a story that he had been mugged or something, and hope that the cops would believe it, because there was no doubt that, with his wounds, they would have called them. Besides, he would be forced to spend weeks in this room until the doctors decided his wounds were healed enough to let him go. And he would have to stand that annoying beeping machine for at least several days.

Kid was puzzled when he realized he didn't hear any beeping.

Slowly opening his eye to adapt to the light, Kid was met with a bedroom that, even without moving to look around and check, didn't have the walls white enough to belong to a hospital.

Noticing his left eye was still covered, Kid looked down to his right hand and, sure enough, saw the IV stuck to it, connected to a single plastic bag.

Kid moved that hand, his left arm still immobilized, and ignored the rather cold air of the room to lift the covers; he didn't only see he was naked, but his stomach and chest were covered in bandages, with barely a slip of skin visible between them, and his left arm, besides completely covered in bandages, was held to his chest by a splint. On his right forearm, too, he had some bandages, but they seemed almost ridiculous compared to everything else.

"You're finally awake."

Surprised, Kid turned his head and was face to face with Law, the man sitting on a swivel chair, a desk behind his back and he was reading some papers in his hand.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Around sixteen hours. It's five in the afternoon."

"What's that?" Kid asked, seeing the man's gaze was still on the papers.

"Your analytics."

"You made me an analytic?"

Law nodded his head and finally left the papers on the desk.

"They administered you rohypnol. I guess that explains why two men could leave you like that."

"…" Kid exhaled. He had guessed already they had drugged him, that was the only logical explanation to what had happened, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry at having it confirmed. He didn't know if he was more pissed at them for drugging him or at himself for not noticing it. Probably at them, he was going to kill them either way. Speaking of confirmation… "Where did you do that analytic?" He asked.

"At the hospital, obviously."

Kid looked at him, expecting to see a mocking smirk, but Law looked completely serious. Had he really gone to a hospital and asked for an analysis of his blood? Even if he had brought the blood sample they would have asked questions.

Before Kid could say anything, Law continued.

"Don't worry, no one realized it." The brunet was silent for a few seconds, seeming to be debating on something before continuing. "I'm doing practice at the hospital, I put them under a false name."

"Are you a doctor?" Kid asked, not really surprised at the revelation. After all, not only had Law saved his life, but Kid remembered when he had predicted how long Christopher had left: he had been right back then.

"Not yet."

They fell silent until Kid decided to ask something else.

"So, not-yet-a-doctor, what's my diagnosis?"

Even though he hadn't been smiling before, Law's expression turned more serious.

"You won't die, if that's what worries you."

"But…?"

Sighing, Law stood up and walked closer, sitting on the bed next to him. The dark haired man lifted a hand and rested the tips of his fingers over Kid's left arm without exerting any pressure over the bandaged skin.

"_You had your left arm covered by cuts, I'm guessing it's the one with which you_ defended the most, and, besides the scars, it is very likely you will lose part of the sensibility on it." Law's hand went up to rest on the bandages of Kid's head, on the temple next to his left eye. "One of the cuts in your face crossed the left eye. It is a superficial wound, and I am reasonably sure you will recover your sight once the wound has healed, but I can't guarantee it one hundred per cent."

Kid didn't know what to say. He had expected something like that about the arm, after all he'd blocked over half the cuts with it, but the news that he'd been so close to lose an eye, and there was the possibility of not being able to see through it again, left him speechless, staring at the man sitting next to him.

The fingers slid down his face, following the path of the bandages that Kid could feel there, until they reached his neck.

"Despite everything, you've been very lucky: most of your wounds would have been deadly had they been any deeper. Concretely, this one, if the knife had sunk a couple more millimeters you would have bled to death in a little over a minute. Besides, what got my attention was a gunshot, and it looks like you managed to avoid it."

"That's what happens when you send two newbies to do the job." Growled Kid under his breath, and Law's smirk told him he had heard it.

"Then you should go thank them, don't you think?"

Kid grinned at that, no doubt matching the grin Law directed at him at that moment.

"Don't even doubt that. When do you think I could go?"

Law thought about it for a moment.

"That's harder to tell. For a month it's sure you won't, but I'd say a month and a half to be safe. The two first weeks of absolute rest are unarguable."

Kid grimaced at that, it was worse than expected.

"Absolute rest? Fuck."

Law chuckled.

"Don't complain, you've been lucky."

"I guess…" Kid grinned from ear to ear and took his right hand to Law's ass, which he touched as he could with the other sitting. "You're somewhat right."

Law grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think of it, Eustass-ya. With those wounds you can say goodbye to sex for the next month."

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled, and he was probably heard in the whole building.

"You heard me. At first you won't even have the strength to last to the end, but even if you recover it you can't do anything until the risk of opening your wounds at any movement passes."

"Are you telling me I'm going to spend a month with you and I can't even fuck you?"

"I guess you could try," Law started, and Kid felt relieved for a moment, until the other man moved his hand to the redhead's cheek and leaned so close their noses touched, "but remember I have no obligation of helping you. If you go against my instructions I will rip your bandages off, reopen your wounds and abandon you in a dumpster, understood?"

They stared at each other for long seconds and then Law closed the remaining distance and kissed him chastely on the lips.

The dark haired man stood up and turned around.

"I'll bring you something to eat."

Kid didn't take his eyes off him until he had disappeared through the door. He would refuse to admit it later, but for a moment there, when they had been so close, Law had scared him.

He had no doubt the man would go through with his threat.

**To be continued**

* * *

I know many of you expected Kid to lose his arm, but not even Law could manage a successful amputation without access to, at least, a clandestine lab. And he doesn't have it without speaking to Doflamingo.

I did a bit of an experiment writing this chapter, tell me what you think of it :)


	13. Chapter 13: More deals

Here's the next chapter. This part is taking longer than I expected; originally this would have been in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: More deals**

After making sure Kid ate something and took what to the redhead was an excessive amount of medication, Law had told him to go back to sleep and then sat back down on the chair in front of the desk, an obscenely huge book open before him.

Kid had laid down, feeling frustrated and humiliated upon realizing how tired he had become for simply sitting up on the bed for less than half an hour, but he didn't try to fall asleep again.

How could he do it with everything that was going on?

Murder attempt aside, and that he still couldn't believe he had been fooled so easily, Kid had a lot to think about.

And a great part of those things right now was sitting on a swivel chair in the same room as him, apparently studying as if nothing was wrong. As if bare minutes ago his expression hadn't been one that would have been the envy of a serial killer.

During the past half hour Kid had realized that, though his opinion of Law technically wasn't mistaken, it was more limited than he would have liked.

According to the scheme he had formed in his mind up until now, including what he had seen at Christopher's house over a month ago, Law was a man with more than a dubious moral sense, willing to do anything to get his own way, but who preferred not to cover his own hands in blood.

Kid didn't think Law lied to him back then, when the man said he had never organized an assassination, but the man who had threatened him moments ago was someone who had created more than one hell with his own hands, someone who knew how to bring suffering.

In that moment, Law's eyes had spoken of a complete lack of mercy.

Kid was no coward, and wasn't afraid to face whoever he needed to, but he wasn't stupid either: he felt as if he had just ran a marathon just by having sat up for less than an hour, and even if he wasn't so tired he had an arm completely immobilized and a useless eye. The truth was, Eustass Kid was completely at the mercy of Law. Heart. Whoever the fuck he was.

A person, no matter how tough was and how many things had seen, couldn't have that gaze if they hadn't done something themselves.

Law wasn't just a prostitute, and if that idea had ever crossed Kid's mind now he was sure of it. The dark haired man sitting calmly mere feet away from him was _dangerous_.

And, chilling expression aside, Kid only needed to look around himself to comprehend Law was much more than he seemed at a glance. That was without doubt; the brunet's bedroom, with the walls painted in a light shade of yellow, a rather huge closet, and the wall against which the desk stood and the one at its right, opposed to the door, was covered in shelves filled with books.

Besides the medicine books and the novels that would be expected of someone of Law's age, the shelves had a wide array of books of many topics, and besides medicine there stood out many titles about chemistry and pharmacology. Remembering the encounter in which they did the deal, Kid could imagine the use the man gave those books.

Perhaps he wouldn't be thinking so much about all this if, taking advantage of the fact he had already started, Kid had asked Killer to investigate Law more thoroughly.

Killer.

_Oh, shit._

It had been sixteen hours since the attack, Killer was bound to know at the very least that Kid had disappeared by now, and more than likely all the mess about his corpse not being where it was supposed to be would have started already.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He hoped Killer would make use of that calm of his and not do anything dumb until Kid could contact him.

But how…?

He turned his eyes again to the back of the man sitting on the chair, a blanket draped over his shoulders and one of the inefficient heaters next to his feet, the other on the left side of the bed where Kid was lying.

"Law?"

"What?" The other answered, not moving from his position,

"Would you be disposed to make a deal?"

This time Law moved, taking something from the desk that Kid presumed was a bookmarker before closing the tome and turning around to look at him.

"A deal? For what?"

"I need to ask you a favor, and I suppose you won't do it for free."

"You suppose right. It depends on what you want."

"I want you to get in contact with someone and let them know I'm still alive."

Law raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a girlfriend, is it? That would be awkward."

Kid knew that, had he been able to do so, he would have jumped to his feet.

"Fuck, no! It's a friend, okay?"

"What's that friend's name?"

"Killer."

Law raised the eyebrow again.

"The Massacre Soldier?"

"So you've heard of him." Kid commented, feeling far less surprised than he would have a week before.

"I'd have to live under a rock to not know of him. It doesn't seem a preposterous petition, though, of course, that depends on what you're willing to do in exchange." Law said, and the smirk that stretched his lips made it clear to Kid that he wouldn't like the 'price'.

"What do you want?" The redhead asked with distrust.

Law leaned forward in his seat, elbows rested on his knees, and smirk firmly in place, asked him:

"Tell me, Eustass-ya, have you ever bottomed?"

Kid could have stayed unmoving for seconds or hours, processing what he had just heard before he finally reacted.

"Oh, no, no fucking way!"

Law had the nerve to laugh.

"Are you so afraid of it? It's not so bad if it's done right, in fact it's very pleasurable, trust me."

Kid looked warily at him.

"And now you're gonna tell me you know how to do it right?"

Judging by Law's expression, Kid thought he probably shouldn't have said that. It was obvious he had offended him.

"What, as I spread my legs for money I can't have ever topped? I have a sex life outside of work, Eustass-ya."

The smart thing to do at that moment would have been to shut up, but the redhead's mouth spoke without allowing his brain to process the words.

"You have a boyfriend?"

For some reason, the idea of Law being with someone for a different reason than money or another sort of deal, of his own free will, upset him. No matter how pleasurable their encounters were, something that had bothered Kid almost from the start was having to pay to fuck the guy with whom he had enjoyed the most up until now. That there was someone who had him by Law's own choice put him in a bad mood.

"No."

"Then…?" Kid began to ask, but cut himself when he remembered something Killer had told him after checking up on him.

_Heart sleeps with Doflamingo._

And, once more, his big mouth opened without his brain's permission.

"Doflamingo?" Kid asked, dumbfounded.

Law's amused smirk confirmed he was right.

_Damn, one thing is let the boss fuck him 'cause he's the boss, but Doflamingo letting him top? What sort of relationship do they have?"_

"What the fuck are you doing as a prostitute if you're the boss' lover?"

Kid regretted having said it the moment the words left his mouth, thinking Law would be offended again and, perhaps, carry out his threat from before. But the man didn't take the offence, and simply answered his question with the same smirk as before.

"I don't like to depend on others, Eustass-ya."

Kid could have pressed the subject, there were many reasons why prostitution was a worse option than depending on another person, but he had learnt months ago that Law was, at the very least, as stubborn as he was, and he decided to go back to the original topic.

"Isn't there anything else you want besides that?" He asked, hoping there was something even though he knew the chances were slim.

"No. If you want me to act as messenger, that's the price."

"… When would it be?" Though Kid wanted to argue more, Law didn't have any reason to help him, much less to do him a favor, and both of them knew it; the dark haired man held all the cards in this conversation.

"When you're recovered enough that your wounds won't reopen at the smallest of efforts. As I told you before, for at least a month you won't be able to have sex."

And it was the first time that thought made Kid feel the slightest bit relieved.

Law stood from the chair and, as he had done earlier, walked to the bed and sat on it next to the redhead.

"I'm not going to rape you, Eustass-ya, I promise you'll enjoy it. Besides, I'm reasonably sure that you're virgin in that sense."

Kid could feel his cheeks flush, and Law smiled amusedly, but the redhead had nothing to argue against that statement.

Finally, he sighed.

"Alright. But you'd better keep that promise."

"Of course. And now, let's talk about Killer-ya. I'll need to know what happened if I'm gonna meet with him."

* * *

Compared to his circle of friends and acquaintances, Killer was a calm person who thought things through before acting. Even so, just like anybody else, he had some bad days, and today was one of the worst ones in quite some time.

First he had been woken by the noise of a drill in the next apartment, ridiculously early in the morning and that day he didn't have to work until the afternoon. Once awake, and after making sure he wouldn't march up to his neighbor to make some things clear about when was an appropriate time for what, he had to go out to buy breakfast as he didn't have anything left at home.

At noon Kid hadn't appeared for lunch as every Monday, and at first Killer hadn't thought anything of it, thinking that as his friend had the day of, a fact he had rubbed on Killer's face for weeks, he probably had gone out last night and got lucky.

It wasn't until mid afternoon, when Kid still hadn't called to boast about his latest conquest, that Killer started to worry. His mind ran over all the possible reasons why he didn't know anything about his friend, and he liked each less than the previous one.

On his way home that night he was so deep in thought that he didn't see the figure running off the subway and collided with him.

After making sure he still had all of his things, Killer continued walking.

He didn't notice the paper in his pocket until he undressed and heard it crumple.

Curious, he took it out and unfolded it, half of a notebook page folded until it was as small as it seemed possible, and he recognized the messy handwriting on it.

_Killer,_

_I guess you've noticed I'm missing by now._

_It's a bit long to explain, but I'll tell you this for now: don't trust anybody, even less Crocodile, he's worse than we thought._

_The guy tried to kill me. Luckily, or so I hope, he sent two morons that left me still alive and someone found me and was able to treat my wounds._

_Heart._

_Yeah, you read that right. Guy's a medicine student, it seems._

_Go to his corner Friday at 1AM._

_Kid_

_PS: Remember Goldilocks?_

Killer almost laughed at the last part, relieved to know Kid seemed to be fine and amused at the way the redhead had chosen to prove it was him who wrote the note: 'Goldilocks' was the nickname Kid used to refer to the first guy they both had fucked at the same time, as neither of them had bothered to learn his name.

_Friday at 1AM at Heart's corner._

Killer thought, and went in search of a lighter to get rid of the paper. If Crocodile was behind this it would be too risky for someone to find it.

**To be continued**

* * *

Reviews? :)


	14. Chapter 14: Step by step

Talking to a friend, the topic of Law's tattoos came out: I already said he didn't have the chest one, and the same applies for all the others Oda has recently revealed. I'd love to put them, but it would be too weird that they hadn't been noticed up until now, so no tattoos here for now, just the earrings. I had something planned for the others in this story, that's why he doesn't have them yet.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Step by step**

Eustass Kid was not a particularly deep sleeper, and when he felt the bed sink under an unknown weight on his right side he opened his eyes.

Next to him, Law was getting under the covers on the previously unoccupied right side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

The man looked at him as if he was some kind of an especially stupid human being.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Eustass-ya, this is _my_ bed. I hope you weren't expecting me to sleep on the couch."

"No, I wasn't. What about my wounds?"

"Your right side is almost completely uninjured, you'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

Kid looked past the man at the glowing numbers of the clock on the nightstand, and saw it was almost three in the morning. It had been five hours since they ate dinner and the redhead had to take a ridiculously large amount of medication.

Lowering his eyes from the clock, Kid saw the man's shoulder and noticed something he had missed when he looked at Law before.

"Are you naked?" He asked, the amusement and certain arousal at the thought obvious in his voice.

"I sleep naked. And if you don't shut up and go back to sleep right now I swear I'll shove a bottle of sleeping pills down your throat."

By the murderous tone of Law's voice, Kid decided he was serious and shut up. It was obvious the lack of sleep didn't do any good to the man's mood.

* * *

Kid woke to the feeling of something hitting his right shoulder repeatedly. Annoyed, he moved his arm to swat whatever was prodding at him away and continue sleeping. Unfortunately, the nuisance continued and he was forced to open his eyes to glare at the source, that happened to be Law's finger, the man himself standing next to the bed under the faint light that came from outside.

"What?" He growled, not wanting anything more than to turn around and continue sleeping. Damn bandages.

"Time to wake up."

Kid turned bleary eyes to the clock.

"It's fucking seven-thirty, Law, let me sleep."

"Sit up." The dark haired man ordered.

"What about absolute rest?"

Law glared and Kid decided to sit up, as it didn't look like Law would let him sleep anymore. The redhead guessed he would be in a bad mood too if he had slept only four hours. Probably less, Kid amended, noticing that Law was already dressed.

"You need to rest, but that doesn't mean you're unable to move. Your legs are fine, it's just that right now you wouldn't be able to stand for long."

"Right. So, why did you wake me?"

"I'm leaving for the hospital in a bit, and I have to give you some instructions."

Kid arched his brow, even if the movement would be almost unnoticeable without eyebrows.

"Like what?"

"Can you stand?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

It took longer than he would have liked, but after a bit of struggle Kid found himself standing up in front of Law, and, to his relief, he wasn't swaying on his feet.

Kid followed Law into the living room, where he was surprised at seeing several blankets placed in the couch nearer to the television, with a low side table next to it that had the remote control on it and what seemed to be a stack of games and DVD cases.

Law gestured for him to sit down and Kid did, relieved that he wasn't too tired from those few steps.

"You have to rest, but you can stay here doing something besides sleeping if you want to. If you're hungry, you can take something from the kitchen cupboards or heat up one of the leftover dishes in the kitchen. I know you know how to cook, Eustass-ya, but don't try to do it: you'd exhaust yourself and then I'd have to murder you if something was burned or destroyed."

Kid nodded, unsure of what to say. Law was being his rude self and ordering him around, but at the same time the man had taken the time to prepare things to prevent Kid from becoming bored, something he had no obligation to do.

"You have breakfast ready." Law continued, pointing to a covered plate on the kitchen table. "Leave the dishes in the sink. I'll be back at three, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Okay." Kid stood again and went into the kitchen. "Have fun."

* * *

One of the things Law hated about having to talk to the nurse at the reception, besides all the gossip the woman was always trying to tell him, was that she was always busy and he had to wait.

Right now the woman was talking to a man who seemed to be looking for a friend. A friend he wasn't even sure was here.

"Kid you said?"

That got Law's attention pretty fast.

"Yes, Eustass Kid."

"I'm afraid no patient has come in with that name these past days." The nurse said regretfully.

Law feigned to be checking something in the papers he carried, his attention on the conversation before him.

"Some unnamed patient, perhaps? I'm really worried, you know; he said he was going home Sunday night and no one has seen him since. He has red hair, and is pretty tall, around 6'8''."

Some typing and the woman spoke again.

"There's no one who fits that description."

The man sighed.

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Thank you for your time."

Law looked from the corner of his eye as the man walked away: tall, more than Kid but not nearly as much as Doflamingo, muscular with tanned skin and his head shaved. He certainly wasn't the slightly taller guy than he himself, long haired blond man he knew Killer was.

_Who's that guy?_

"Oh? Hey, Law." The nurse's voice snapped him out.

Putting on his polite smile, Law stepped to the counter.

* * *

Law had left the hospital as soon as his shift there was over, and came back home without stopping anywhere. Kid was lying on the couch, covered in several blankets and surfing through channels with a bored expression when Law opened the door.

"Hey." Kid greeted, turning off the TV.

"Have you eaten?" Law asked, taking off his long black coat and hanging it next to the door.

"Yeah."

Law went into the kitchen and looked at the sing, where there were two plates and several pieces of cutlery. Next to him, on the small table, Kid had a glass and a bottle of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, rummaging through the cabinets for something to prepare. He usually cooked several things in one day and then re-heated them throughout the week to save time, but now Kid would need that food and he had to cook something else for himself.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Law asked, not believing him. Finally, his hand found a half empty pack of pasta.

He really needed to get groceries.

"Just a bit tired, okay?"

"Did you take the meds I left?"

That morning he had prepared on the kitchen's table all the medication Kid would need to take at breakfast and lunch, with instructions on what to take when.

Kid grunted, and, seeing the empty plastic glass where he'd left them, Law took that as a yes.

Law knelt to get one of the pots in one of the lower cupboards.

"I saw someone looking for you at the hospital."

A curse told him Kid had moved too fast, perhaps even trying to stand.

"At first, when I heard him asking for you, I thought it might be Killer-ya, wanting to make sure I wasn't trying to trick him."

"Killer wouldn't go searching for me after receiving that note, he'll go to the corner."

"So you've said. In any case, this guy wasn't a blond man slightly taller than me, but was taller than you, very muscular and had his head shaved."

"Tanned skin?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." Kid cursed, and Law heard some movement.

When he stood again, pot in hand, Kid had sat up on the couch and was looking at him, the blankets still drawn around his body.

"That's Daz Bones, Crocodile's right hand man."

"Seems you were right, then, Crocodile is looking for you. Won't he suspect Killer-ya?"

Law filled the pot halfway with water, added some salt and oil to it and turned the stove on, placing the pot on it to heat.

"Probably, but Crocodile doesn't have that many competent men, and he doesn't really understand how friendship works. To him, and almost everybody else, Killer and I are more like two co-workers who work really well together and go drinking or eating some times. We don't go around saying we're best friends or anything like that, it's easier that way."

"And yet you've told me."

"As if I could have lied to you after asking that favor."

"True."

Law walked to the couch and sat text to Kid, on his far less injured right side.

"Wouldn't it have been enough to slip him your letter? It'd be dangerous for him to meet up with me if he's being followed."

Kid shook his head.

"Nah, Killer would have sought you out either way once he knew you helped me, and I had to tell him to explain what's going on. It's better if he sees you're willing to meet with him from the start."

They stayed sitting there, neither of them talking, until Kid asked:

"Oy, Law, you said nothing of sex yesterday."

"And it's still up."

"I know, but what about other things?"

Law turned his head to look at him.

"What do you mean by 'other things'?"

"I don't know, handjobs, blowjobs… whatever my body can stand at the moment."

"Right now, if I agreed to jerk you off, the wounds in your stomach would most likely reopen, not to mention you wouldn't be able to sustain an erection for more than a couple of minutes. As you are, you can't take anything harsher than a kiss."

"Then kiss me."

"Don't give me orders."

"Come on, it's just a kiss. I'm being a good patient, right?"

"A patient I don't have any obligation to treat, don't forget it."

"And you're not having fun?" Law tilted his head, curious. "I doubt that, as a student, they let you do much more than run errands and watch others work at that hospital. With me you've got to treat almost mortal wounds. I'm sure that counts as something."

Law looked at him, surprised for a moment at such insightful assessment, before smiling softly.

"You've got a good point."

Leaning up, careful to only rest his left hand on Kid's right shoulder and avoid the bandages, Law joined his lips to the redhead's, who responded eagerly even if with far less energy than usual. Running his tongue over Kid's lower lip, Law asked for entrance and soon their tongues found each other, moving in a slow dance-like fight that was only interrupted by the sound of the water boiling.

* * *

That night Kid went to bed earlier than Law, and once again woke when he felt the weigh on the bed. Looking at the clock, he saw it was ridiculously late again.

"It's two in the morning," He grunted, "can't you go to sleep at a decent hour like a normal person."

"I was studying."

Kid snorted, deciding not to comment on how stupid he found studying until so late.

"Get some sleep."

"Before that, Eustass-ya…"

"What?" Kid growled. He didn't like to be woken up at such hour if it wasn't for a very good reason like having that now so annoying mouth sucking him off.

"Tomorrow I'll go shopping, so make a list of things you need."

That made Kid feel more awake.

"Can't you just go to my flat?"

"It'll most likely be watched."

"Oh, right." Kid still felt more asleep than awake. "You gonna spend money on me?"

"No. You had it in your pocket when I found you."

"Really? That's just stupid. You're supposed to steal everything when you feign a robbery."

"Incompetents, remember?"

"Right. How much was there?"

"About fifty thousand belis. I guess you were having fun. Write your size, too, you'll need clothes. The only things that weren't completely ruined were your boots and boxers."

"My pants?"

"The blood wouldn't come off."

"Damn. I liked those pants."

"You can try to clean them again when you're better." Law suggested, indifference in his voice. "Now go to sleep."

"You're the one who woke me." Kid growled.

As an answer, Law leaned over and kissed him, settling back under the covers before he could answer.

Kid grabbed Law by the arm and dragged him for another kiss, assaulting the man's mouth with his tongue until they had to part for oxygen.

"If you're gonna kiss me, do it properly."

He saw Law smirk in the faint light that filtered through the window.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"'Night."

It didn't take long for Kid to fall back asleep. He felt exhausted, even though he'd spent the whole day lying around.

**To be continued**

* * *

Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15: Cohabitation

On the matter of Kid's obsession with sex these past chapters: it's not that Kid can't think of anything else, but the moment Law prohibited it, it was as if getting it became all that more attractive. Like when you tell someone not to open a drawer they hadn't even noticed and, just like that, they feel the need to open it: forbidden things have more appeal and that's why Kid is so obsessed.

Also, Eva-Gothika, who translates the story to French, asked me how long would it be until the lemon with Kid as the uke, and I think it's fair that it's said in every language, so: I'm not certain of the exact number, but I can tell you it will be at least seven chapters. I'm sorry, I know you want to read it, but during the next month in the story the plot will, at last, really move, and it will take some chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Cohabitation**

"This is ridiculous." Kid complained.

"You've said that before." Law said amusedly, carefully running the small sponge over the uninjured skin of Kid's chest.

"It's still stupid. Why the fuck can't I just take a normal shower?"

"Because you can't soak sewn wounds for the first couple of days. Not to mention the movements would pull at them and most likely open several of them, which means I'll be assisting you until that risk has passed. Of course, if you are so eager to feel pain, I won't stop you. In fact, I might even aid you on it." At the last part, Law smirked, halting the sponge's movements.

"You're sick."

"I know."

"And you're enjoying this too much." Saying that, Kid cupped Law's dick in his right hand. "You're hard."

"Just half-erect, really."

For the last half hour they had been in the shower, Kid sitting on a plastic stool while Law methodically cleaned him without the water touching his wounds, which he was cleaning as well with the contents of his first aid kit and re-bandaging. Right now, only Kid's torso and legs remained, though Law hadn't put bandages around his head wounds again yet, covering them in gauze for now, saying he'd leave the hair for last.

They both were completely naked.

"What should I do with this?" Kid asked distractedly, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the rapidly hardening shaft.

"You could jerk me off." Law suggested, his breathing turning heavy.

"Wouldn't that put a strain on my wounds?" Kid asked, slowly caressing the pads of his fingers over the length.

"Not if you use only that hand." Law said, his voice more hoarse than before.

"Maybe. But what do I get out of it?"

"I'm treating you, isn't that enough?"

Kid squeezed him and smirked when Law gasped at that.

"No."

Stilling his hand, he waited and soon the man standing before him asked:

"What do you want?"

Kid's smirk grew and he began to slowly move his fingers again.

"Once my body is well enough for something, I want it. When I can take a handjob, I want one, when I can get a blowjob without ripping anything open, you'll suck me off, and when I can fuck you, I will fuck you."

"That also applies for when you can do something."

"I'm on it already." Kid said, moving his hand down to grasp Law's balls. "What do you say?" He twisted them in his fingers.

"Sounds fair." Law panted, and Kid felt a hand tangle softly in his hair.

It didn't take long for Law to come, as he had no doubt he had been holding himself back these past days and especially in the shower, and with some well executed movements and squeezes the man moaned, pressing his free arm against the wall not too far behind the redhead for support and coming in Kid's hand, the semen slowly dripping on the redhead's leg and thankfully avoiding all of the wounds.

"That was fast." Kid commented, wiping his hand on Law's thigh. "You missed me?"

"Well, you didn't come last week." Law said, lowering his arm from the wall and crouching down in front of him with a smirk. Kid noticed the sponge firmly clenched in his hand. "I felt abandoned."

"Sorry, I was training a couple of backstabbers."

* * *

"I'm leaving." Law announced later that afternoon. "Where's the list?"

Kid pointed to a slip of paper on the side table. Picking it up, Law quickly read it over to make sure the redhead hadn't forgot anything important. Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo… Law found amusing Kid had written the brand he wanted of each. Reaching the clothes part, he lifted an eyebrow.

"You specified a brand of boxers?" He asked, amused.

"Got a problem? Most of them are uncomfortable."

"And what makes you think I'll go look for these specifically?"

Kid snorted.

"Come on, you can find all that at the mall in Grove 32."

Law took the pen on the table and handed it to Kid along with the paper.

"Write at which shops to buy all the brand things and I might even consider it."

* * *

Kid had been watching the news, something about a child who had disappeared and had the whole city in an uproar, when Law came back carrying several bags. He saw the man leave half of them on the kitchen table, probably food that the fridge had really needed, and then walk to him, dropping the bags on Kid's lap before sitting next to him on the couch.

"There it is. I didn't get many clothes, your money wouldn't last much."

"Thanks."

Opening the first one, he found his toiletries in it. When he took them out to check everything was correct, he found a weird plastic cup in the shape of a scowling red duck. Taking it out, he held it up for Law to see.

"And this?"

"You need somewhere to have your toothbrush. Don't worry, it didn't cost anything."

Turning it around to look closely at the duck, Kid asked:

"Couldn't you lift something less ugly?"

"No."

Deciding to let it go, a free ugly cup was still a free cup, Kid turned to the next bag, that contained clothes, and he was pleased to note that, despite his complaints, Law had actually bought his underwear of the brand he liked. The rest of the clothes, even, were similar to things Kid owned, and he guessed the man remembered having seen him in them.

"Thank you." He said, and he really meant it.

Law didn't answer.

"Eustass-ya."

Kid lifted his gaze from the bag's contents to see the other man staring at the TV.

The voice of the reporter started to register in his head as he turned around.

"… evacuated safely, and are now waiting, anxiously, most of them still near the scene, hoping their homes…"

It faded away as Kid's eyes settled on the screen. There, in the light of the late afternoon, emitting a dark column of smoke and some red flames showing here and there, was a building. A building in a street he knew very well, one he was most familiar with.

His building was on fire.

* * *

Law had expected that afternoon to be a calm one. He had gone shopping as he said he would the day before, and had got that hideous duck with the sole intention to annoy Kid for making him look for his stupid clothes. If the redhead asked why they resembled things Law knew he liked, he could always say that they were the first things he had seen.

His plans for that afternoon had been to cook for the week and bait Kid a little, which had proved to be really amusing.

That idea had been shoot out the moment he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the fire in a place that, despite having been there only twice, he remembered perfectly.

Law had to physically restrain Kid to prevent the man from trying to barge out the door in rage. Not that he would have gone far. His weakened state had allowed the dark haired man to stop him by lunging at him and sitting on his lap, though holding his arm had taken quite some more effort; narrowly avoiding a fist that would have left a blue eye and pinning Kid's good arm to the couch's cushions.

Kid had been yelling curses all the while, demanding for him to let go and directing very creative expletives at an unnamed man whose identity Law was fairly sure about.

To shut him up, Law kissed him and bit on his lower lip, the redhead too shocked with the chain of events to react, until he felt the man wince and tasted a drop of blood against his teeth.

He separated.

"Are you calmer now?"

"What the fuck?" Judging by the fact that he hadn't yelled, Law guessed that Kid was indeed calmer, or at the very least too confused to continue attacking him. Both served for Law's purpose.

"It seems that there's been an accident at your building. Am I too mistaken to see Crocodile's name all over it?"

With that question, Kid's previous fury returned, and his struggles renewed, trying to free his arm and shake Law off of him.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Will you shut up already?!" Law yelled back, and Kid actually did as he was told. Probably because it was the first time he had heard Law raise his voice. For some reason, most people tended to think he wasn't capable of it. "Thank you. Now, if you will listen for just a moment: you are in no condition to go, you'd most likely fall down the stairs or in the middle of the street, exhausted. And, if for some miracle you actually made it to where Crocodile is, you couldn't attack him. He, or whoever's with him, would kill you. So stop acting like a brainless idiot and wait until you've recovered, _then_ you can go and kill him if you want."

Silence stretched for several minutes before Kid, far calmer than before, finally spoke.

"That asshole burned my home."

"You can burn his with him inside once you're better."

Kid smirked slightly, despite the fury still shining in his eyes, and silence fell again.

"Let me go now?"

"You won't go into a rampage?"

The man shook his head and Law released his arm, moving his now free hand to touch Kid's new acquired lip wound. He stopped midway.

"Shit."

"What?"

As an answer, Law lifted the hand to show the palm to Kid, now covered with blood.

"You reopened your arm's cuts."

"You did that." Kid accused, seemingly not caring that he was bleeding.

Ignoring him, Law stood back up.

"I'll get some bandages."

"You're not throwing me out? No brutally murdering me?"

Law gave him his best smirk, the one that enervated most people who saw it. Kid simply blinked.

"You're my test subject, it'd take more than a somewhat understandable reaction for that."

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"It's not, you're just envious."

"I'm not envious, it's a bad idea."

Law held back the need to roll his eyes and threw his coat on.

"Eustass-ya, _you're_ the one who's paranoid about being discovered, this is the best way to cover things up."

Kid glared at him, but dropped the subject. They both knew Law was right and Kid only complained because he couldn't do anything else.

"What I don't get is why you can't come back before Sunday."

This time Law did roll his eyes and turned to face the man, exasperated. They had gone over it several times for the past three days. Kid just didn't want to stay alone the whole weekend because, not being able to move much, it was almost certain he would become deathly bored.

"Because, Eustass-ya, I always stay the weekends at Donquixote-ya's, and it would be too suspicious if I stopped doing it without a good reason. The last thing I want is for him to send Vergo to make sure I'm not 'hiding anything' or, worse yet, he himself coming to check. This situation is somewhat hard to explain and I'd prefer to do it while you're not in the same room. To prevent a bloodshed and all that."

"Right." Kid said, and Law decided not to comment on his resemblance to a pouting five year old at that moment.

"As I said, I'll be back in two days. You have food and things to entertain yourself. Don't download crap into my computer."

Without waiting for an answer, Law yanked the front door open and exited, closing it behind himself and turning the lock. He might have forgotten to mention there was no copy of the key inside, and right now the man didn't have the strength to throw the door down.

One thing less to concern himself with. He had enough with the worried best friend and having to pretend he hadn't done something highly stupid and potentially lethal in front of his whole family.

The weekend looked promising.

Fingering the needle filled with an extremely illegal substance in his pocket, Law took the steps two at a time. He was later than usual thanks to Kid's tantrum.

**To be continued**

* * *

Technically, stitches can't get wet for the first twenty-four hours, Law is simply extending the time to take advantage of it. Also, Kid would probably reopen something if he tried, for example, to reach his back right now.


	16. Chapter 16: Killer

Following the original plan for this story, this would have been chapter 12. Still, I'm glad we're here at last, as I really like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Killer**

Killer could see the man's silhouette from a distance before he reached the street corner where he knew Heart worked, and he didn't have any trouble to identify the man leaning casually against the wall as the prostitute, not with Kid's more than detailed descriptions of several of their encounters. Even if the tattoos he knew the man had weren't visible with the sweater's sleeves covering them, the tall, lean figure that radiated an aura of confidence contradicting all of his profession's stereotypes, and the earrings he could see softly reflecting the poor light once he got closer, were more than enough to identify 'Heart' in that man. He even had the pronounced shadows under his eyes.

When the blond stopped, two steps separating them, the dark haired man's lips stretched in a confident smirk, surpassing anything Killer had imagined from Kid's tales.

"Welcome, Killer-ya, I hope it wasn't an inconvenience to come out here tonight."

"Where is Kid?" Killer asked, deathly serious, straight to the point.

The man's smirk didn't waver.

"He's fine, or as fine as someone can be after being sliced almost to death five days ago."

Killer's eyes widened, although his bangs prevented the other man from seeing it.

"Where is he?" He asked again.

Ignoring his question, Heart gestured with his hand for him to come closer at the same time he turned to enter the dark alley.

"You should come here, I very much doubt we don't have an audience."

Reluctantly agreeing with him, Killer followed the man. Heart stopped once they were out of sight from the street, and the blond approached him until they were practically chest to chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain, though there are other things I have to tell you." Heart lifted his hands and Killer was surprised to feel them against his chest, even if it was over his jumper. The man apparently didn't need to see his lifted eyebrow to guess what he was thinking because, his smirk growing slightly, he explained: "As I've said, I think you are being followed, though the one to originally suspect it was Eustass-ya, and the best way for them not to think anything strange about this meeting is for you to fuck the whore, don't you agree?"

"I'm not much in the mood." Killer said, feeling those hands roaming slowly over his chest.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get you in the mood." Killer wasn't as surprised as before when the hands began descending. "To answer your question, Eustass-ya is at my place right now, though for obvious reasons it would be best if you two didn't meet."

Button open and zipper down, Heart's hands pushed his boxers down. Briefly, Killer thought that it would have been better not to wear any. Had he known this would happen, of course.

"What happened?" Deciding that he could just as well participate, Killer took his hands to the hem of Heart's sweater and slipped them under it, making the man shiver at their coldness and the air touching his skin.

"As I am sure you know, a couple of weeks ago your boss asked Eustass-ya to train two new guys, and Eustass-ya accepted. He's told me he didn't see anything strange about it, as it wasn't the first time Crocodile asked him to do that."

One of Heart's hands took hold of him and Killer's breath hitched for a moment, the fingers of the other hand soon appearing to move over his hardening length. Killer himself moved his hands up until he found the man's nipples and rubbed them, feeling slightly satisfied when that smirk finally wavered.

"Sunday night they went out drinking and one of them managed to slip something in Eustass-ya's drink without him noticing. Then, on their way back, they stopped the car once they thought he was too affected by the drug to resist, dragged him to an alleyway and attacked him. They left him to die with the wounds he had, and, no mistake here, Eustass-ya _would_ have died if I hadn't found him. Luckily for him, I happen to have wide medical knowledge."

One of the hands disappeared again and soon Killer felt it slipping something in his pants' pocket.

"What's that?"

"Eustass-ya wrote it all, said he'd put something for you to know it was him, just so you don't have to trust my word, I'm not sure why though." Saying the last part in a mocking tone, Heart squeezed him and Killer gasped, noticing that he really was reacting despite not being in the mood. That man really knew how to use his hands.

Deciding to check something, Killer lowered his hands to Heart's ass and squeezed it. Yes, he could see why Kid liked it so much.

"You've said Kid is as fine as he can be, what do you mean?"

Without halting his attentions, not that Killer wanted him to now, Heart answered, for the first time the smirk actually disappearing and being replaced by a serious expression.

"He's got some nasty wounds, and I'm not sure all of them will heal completely."

Killer froze at that, the worry he'd felt after Kid's disappearance growing to what it had been before he had received his friend's note. Not even Heart squeezing slightly on his balls or rubbing the tip of his cock made him relax.

"What wounds?"

Pressing closer to him, and speaking so close to the skin on his neck Killer could feel every puff of air, Heart answered.

"His left arm received the majority of the injuries, I am not sure if he will recover full sensibility on it. And there is his eye."

Now Killer wasn't just shocked, he grabbed the man by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall, staring at his face.

"What's with his eye?"

Killer was convinced that, had Heart been another man, he would have turned his face away. As it was, he looked straight at where his eyes were behind his bangs, the most serious he had been so far.

"The knife cut through his left eye. It's not too deep, so he did not lose it permanently, but I am not sure if he will recover his sight or if there will be any permanent consequences. It would probably have been avoided at a hospital, but Eustass-ya refused to go there, saying the risk was too high."

At that, and even with his worry for his friend's wellbeing, Killer had to chuckle. Leave it to Kid to risk a permanent disability to avoid uncomfortable questions when he could have directed them to pass it as a mugging. Of course, Kid's dislike for hospitals had nothing to do with it.

"Well, that's his fault."

Killer saw with amusement that at some point, without him noticing, Heart had pulled down his pants and now only one of his legs was covered, if that could be said about the fabric pooling around his left foot. Then he realized something.

"Now would be a good moment to point out that I have no condoms."

At that, Heart's smirk was back and he took out a small plastic package.

"Covered."

"What size is that?" Killer asked, looking apprehensively at the small plastic package. His size was a bit over average and he'd had some rather embarrassing experiences as a teenager.

"Yours."

"How did-?" The smirk grew. "Oh, right." Kid, of course. He should have known.

Heart broke the plastic and in no time Killer was covered with the condom.

Holding him against the wall, the blond lifted the other man's legs and Heart circled his waist with them and his neck with his arms. Free of having to hold them, Killer held onto Heart's hips and positioned himself before pushing in, dragging a gasp from the man.

"Weren't you supposed to like it?" Killer asked, taking the chance to mock the smug man.

Heart wound his arms around Killer's neck and moved, glaring at him.

"Yes, but thanks to _someone's_ friend I haven't had sex in days."

"That's terrible." Killer commented, and began to thrust his hips forward, trailing his hands up Heart's body and back to his chest.

The man leaned his head forward and attached his lips to Killer's neck, kissing and licking between gasps and moans at the blond's movements. Killer noted that those moans didn't sound fake, and he had heard plenty of those from the 'dates' several of Crocodile's men brought to parties, and his thought was confirmed with a particularly loud moan that signaled he had found the prostate.

"So, what now?" Killer asked.

"Now," Heart tightened his arms around him and pressed closer, "Eustass-ya has to recover, and it will take at least a month."

Killer smirked amusedly, thinking how desperate Kid must be at the prospect of a long recovery, and decided that for now he had learnt everything he had wanted to know.

Centering his whole attention to the man he held against the wall, Killer sped up his movements, pushing in and out faster at every thrust of his hips, angling them based on how loud Heart's moans were, on the blunt nails digging in his back through the fabric and the pauses the mouth on his neck did.

Killer pressed the dark haired man against the wall when he came, burying his face against Heart's neck to try and stifle his own loud moan, but failed when he felt the man's walls contracted around him and squeezed him, signaling he wasn't the only one to reach his climax.

They stayed in the same position for long seconds, Heart's back against the wall, the man's arms around Killer's neck and the legs around his waist, Killer's head resting on the thinner man's shoulder and his hands holding his hips.

Then Killer felt Heart's shoulders tremble and was confused for a split second before he heard the quiet snickering. The man was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

There was no answer, Heart seemed to be centering all his efforts in holding his laughter, something he was failing at, though when Killer lifted his head, annoyed, he could see in his expression the man was trying not to burst out laughing.

Disentangling the man's legs from around his waist, Killer pulled out of him and Heart lowered his arms, bending over to pull his pants up. Killer didn't miss that the man had not only ignored his question, but was still laughing.

Lifting his hands to his member, Killer took the condom off and went to fasten his jeans' fly, about to repeat his question, when he felt it. Through his jumper he could feel something thick, though liquid, sticking to the fabric.

"Fuck." He cursed, realizing his front was now covered in cum.

Standing back up and dressed again, Heart dug a hand in one of his sweater's pockets and took out a pack of tissues, taking one and offering it to Killer.

"You should be more careful." The man said, amused, though at least he wasn't laughing anymore.

Accepting the offered tissues, Killer started to clean his clothes as much as possible.

"Next time I'm fucking you from behind."

He didn't see the man's expression, his eyes focused on the fabric and the stain he was wiping off, but he heard the man's curiosity all the same.

"Next time, Killer-ya?"

"Well, of course. I want updates on Kid's condition."

Satisfied with the wet spot that could pass for a spilled drink, Killer handed Heart back the remaining tissues and took his wallet out.

"So, how much?"

* * *

Law had left the corner after the next client, tired of standing in the cold and deciding that, after all, he still had left almost all the money he had got at Christopher's house over a month ago.

He stopped at the garden's doors of Doflamingo's house when he saw the lights on through the windows of the living room despite it being almost three in the morning.

Realizing something must have happened, he hurried inside and went to said room, where he found Doflamingo sitting on one of the couches, a weeping Baby 5 curled against him and Monet at the girl's other side, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.

Vergo stood next to the small table, where a tray with an empty glass and a plate full of cookies was, and lifted a finger to his lips when he saw Law at the door, shaking his head.

Law got the message and went to leave, but before he could turn around his eyes caught Doflamingo's, who for once didn't have his glasses on, and he felt a shiver run down his back. The man was furious, the angriest Law had seen him in years, and as he exited the room, he decided that, whatever had happened, someone was going to die for it.

He went up the stairs and headed for Doflamingo's room, deciding he would ask the man what had happened as soon as he came back.

He should probably calm him as well to prevent any incidents from happening tomorrow.

Closing the door behind himself, Law started to take off his clothes and thought it was fortunate he had only had three clients that day.

**To be continued**

* * *

Please, leave a review with your opinions, it'll only take a moment of your time and will make me really happy :)


	17. Chapter 17: The paranoia

Reading the reviews of the previous chapter I noticed that some people didn't notice something. For those who wonder about Kid's reaction to Law sleeping with Killer, I'd recommend you go back to chapter 15 and read the last scene again, as that's what they were talking about at first :)

* * *

**Chapter 17: The paranoia**

Law knelt on the bed, naked, and popped open the jar of lube, coating three of his fingers in it.

It wasn't too often that he felt the need to use the substance, those times limited for after a too busy night or a client particularly unconcerned with his body, the rare occasions in which he hadn't had sex in a while and when he expected somewhat of a rough night.

Like now.

Not that Doflamingo was going to rape him or anything, Law was more than willing to accommodate him, but when the man was in a particularly bad mood, like the one Law had just seen him in, it was better to have him vent the worst of it in a non-destructive way, and though not violent, the man's mood showed through his actions.

Law pushed two fingers in easily, and moved them a bit before adding in the third. It wasn't about stretching, as he had had plenty of that already and Doflamingo would get in with no trouble, the objective was to coat his insides with as much lube as possible, to make the friction easier and ensure that the other man's bad mood wouldn't result in a less pleasurable experience for him.

He took his fingers out, dipped them in the lube one more time and pushed them into his entrance once more.

Law had just left the jar on the nightstand when he heard the door open, and as he turned around he heard Doflamingo's reaction to the image he presented.

"Fuck."

Law smirked.

The man was standing in the threshold, one hand still on the doorknob, the other balled in a fist at his side and his eyes glued to Law's ass, that was facing the door.

"Hello, Donquixote-ya. I took the time to get things ready, hope you don't mind."

Law pulled his fingers from his ass again and wiped them on the sheets.

That was all the invitation Doflamingo needed.

Slamming the door shut, the blond man headed for the bed, practically ripping the pants he undoubtedly had thrown on hastily before, as otherwise he was bare-chested and barefoot, and climbed on the bed behind Law, grabbing him by the chin and crushing their lips together. Doflamingo pushed him on all fours and, releasing his chin to hold his hips with both hands, and impaled him in a single thrust.

Law broke the kiss with a groan, and moved his arms so his elbows and forearms, and not only his hands, rested against the mattress.

Doflamingo moved in and out of him in a rhythm that Law wanted to follow with his hips, but couldn't as they were still held by the other man's hands, blunt nails digging into his skin and fingers squeezing so hard the dark haired man had no doubt they would leave marks.

He could have asked what had happened, but knew the words would be hard to get out through his moans and gasps, as even in such a bad mood Doflamingo still managed to hit his prostate more times than he missed it, and decided to wait. Either way, he doubted the man was up for a conversation right now just as much as he was sure he would explain things once he was calmer.

For now Law concentrated on the cock pushing in and out of his body, the hands preventing him to do much more than voicing his reactions to it, and the mouth that just now descended on his neck, Doflamingo's tongue assaulting the particularly sensitive spot beneath his ear, occasionally going up to play with his earrings.

Law felt, more than heard, Doflamingo's orgasm, as the man tensed, his mouth and tongue stopped, and he soon came inside his ass, his hands squeezing Law's hips tighter. One of Doflamingo's many quirks was that when he was in a really bad mood he became unusually silent, even with his pleasure.

The man didn't wait to recover to pull out of Law and fell onto the bed next to him. Doflamingo drew Law closer to his body and the younger man turned around to look at him.

The blond's eyes ran over Law's body until they settled on his still erect and unattended cock.

"Sorry about that." The man said, reaching out with his hand to wrap his long fingers about it.

"Don't worry." Law said, but thrust his hips into the man's hand all the same. "Are you better?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

They stayed silent as Doflamingo slowly worked on him, until Law shuddered and, in a much calmer manner than before, came all over the sheets, the man's hand and both their bellies, as they were close enough they would be able to kiss without stretching their necks.

"What happened?" Law asked at last, and saw some of the fury seep back into Doflamingo's eyes.

"I'm not really sure." The man recognized, moving the hand that had still been in Law's crotch to circle his waist. "But some bastard approached Baby 5 when she was working and, well, you know how she's unable to refuse anybody who asks for her help."

Law nodded, remembering how most people, members of the family included, tended to take advantage of the girl for that fact. He guessed this time it was worse than trying to get money out of her.

"She said the guy came and asked her about the Family."

Law didn't say anything, already guessing what sort of questions the man had asked of the girl, and instead placed his hand on top of Doflamingo's free one, that at that point was balled into a fist, his knuckles white.

"He had her tell him about me, about Vergo, Monet, our business and even you, the guy didn't miss much."

"What will you do?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even know who the fuck that man could be."

"What about Baby 5?"

"She's a mess. And she's not getting out of this house until she learns how to say no and we solve all this. She's with Monet now."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Law couldn't help but smile slightly at hearing that. At least it meant Doflamingo wasn't mad at her and wouldn't unload his anger at her. That was something.

"Did she say anything that could help to identify that guy?"

Seeing how Doflamingo's eyes darkened at that, Law guessed there was still more to the story.

"She said he was very tall, but didn't see his face. He wore a mask. Baby 5 said it reminded her of the _joker_ in a card deck."

That was a reason to be mad, and a clear declaration of intentions. Hearing that must have enraged the man in front of him even more. It was like someone was mocking him.

"That doesn't make sense." Law commented.

The arm around his waist tightened.

"What doesn't make sense?" Doflamingo practically growled, and Law realized he was almost back to the same level of fury as before.

"It's like a declaration of war, which would mean it comes from one of the other families, and after what happened not too long ago with those two spies I don't see Crocodile doing something so obvious."

"And Whitebeard would never pull a stunt like that." Doflamingo realized, and looked closely at Law's face for a moment to make sure he had reached the same conclusion. "Which would mean Crocodile has at least some reason to be paranoid."

Law couldn't help but smirk amusedly.

"It'd be ironic if we mocked him for months and it turned out he was right."

"I'll get the guys to pay more attention."

"Before that…" Law started, and pushed Doflamingo on his back.

The man raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop him when he climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

* * *

Law awoke past noon that day, and was surprised to notice the long arm still wrapped around him, pressing him against a warm chest under the covers.

Usually Doflamingo woke up relatively early no matter how long they stayed up the night before, but today he was still there and, if his breathing was anything to go by, fast asleep.

Of course, Law smirked, he had made the man far more tired than usual the previous night. He doubted the blond would be half as pissed once he woke up. And that bad mood was probably the other reason why Doflamingo was still there: no one, not even Vergo, would risk his wrath if they disturbed him unless it was a life or death situation with the man in that state. And some not even then.

But, others' reactions aside, the situation was serious. Up until that point they had taken Crocodile's paranoia as a source of amusement and a joke, but Law had been very serious the night before: it was precisely that paranoia what would prevent Crocodile from making such an obvious move, and Whitebeard was far too honorable to do something like that.

It seemed more like something someone who was trying to spread discord and suspicion would do. Right now the three families had no serious conflicts going on, having reached an equilibrium some years ago, but that could change easily.

And apparently it already had.

Something of the style of what happened to Baby 5 must have happened to trigger Crocodile's paranoia, and he obviously had thought Doflamingo had something to do with it. Not a ludicrous idea, having in account Doflamingo's eccentricities. But Law knew his boss and lover hadn't done a move against Crocodile in years.

And he wasn't the only one suspected.

Law made a mental note to ask Kid what had Crocodile suspect him of at first.

That brought him back to the man who approached Baby 5 last night. He had taken advantage of a weakness for his purposes, so probably he and whoever he worked for, as Law very much doubted a single man would dare carry out such a scheme, sought any weakness they could take advantage of.

With that thought still fresh in his mind, Law carefully lifted Doflamingo's arm and slipped out the bed, covering the man again before blindly searching the floor for his pants, not bothering with the rest of his clothes as the house was carpeted and perfectly heated.

He exited the room and closed the door silently again before heading for Baby 5's room. Before he reached it, though, he met Monet in the hallway.

"She's asleep." The girl said, correctly guessing his destination.

"I need to ask her something."

Monet shook her head.

"Even if she was awake, she's in no condition to answer questions. She's told me everything the man wanted to know, so ask me and I'll see if I can answer you."

"Donquixote-ya said the guy asked about me. What did he want to know?"

"Not much, he simply asked if you were still sleeping with Joker."

"_Still _sleeping with him?" Monet nodded in confirmation. "Nothing more?"

She shook her head again.

"Joker insisted, but Baby 5 assured us that's all he asked about you. Apparently he didn't ask about the Surgeon."

"I see." He turned around. "Thanks."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"You should go eat something, you missed breakfast and lunch." Monet said, and though Law's stomach would agree with her, he shook his head.

"No, I need to talk to Donquixote-ya first."

"You're going to wake him up? He'll kill you."

Law threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"No, he won't."

* * *

It only took some tugs, licks and sucking to get off Doflamingo's non-morning erection, and when Law crawled up his body, cum trailing down his chin, staining his cheeks and even the tip of his nose, the man was wide awake and grinning at him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but was there a particular reason for that?"

Law smirked, pleased with himself.

"Monet seemed to think you would kill me if I woke you up, I needed to prove her wrong."

The man laughed and dragged Law down on top of him, licking the cum off his face.

No matter how tempted Law was to stay there, maybe even get a new erection out of Doflamingo, he pushed against his chest and sat back on the bed.

"I need to talk to you." He said earnestly.

Doflamingo sat up as well.

"I don't like how that sounds."

"Maybe not, but I have an idea and you need to listen to me. First of all, I want you to remember you owe me my birthday present, and I'm willing to use it if needed."

They stared at each other for several long seconds before Doflamingo nodded warily.

"What have you done?"

**To be continued**


	18. Chapter 18: Actions and consequences

I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but I got sick and couldn't finish the chapter on time.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Actions and consequences**

Eustass Kid was flipping channels, looking for something half decent to watch. It was almost four in the morning and, following any half decent schedule, he should have been asleep, but he had spent as much of the previous day as he could sleeping in an attempt for time to pass faster and now he wasn't tired at all.

It was very annoying. He no longer felt as exhausted as the first couple of days, but he didn't have enough energy to do anything too exerting for a lengthy period of time, either. And, sincerely, he had spent so much time playing videogames and watching movies that he had run out of the second and started to get bored with the first. He never thought he would become bored of playing videogames, one of his teenage dreams had been to be able to spend the rest of his life in a room with all the food and drinks he wanted and as many games as he could play.

Nothing like incapacitating injuries to change one's point of view.

He jumped up, startled when he heard the door opening, and turned on the couch to see Law entering through it, closing it back rather forcefully.

"Weren't you supposed to come back this afternoon?" Kid asked, disconcerted, and felt stupid the moment the words left his lips.

Law looked at him, and Kid was surprised again to see no trace of amusement or mockery in his face. He had only seen Law's face without any of them or arousal on very few occasions, like the time after that incident when Kid fucked him while being really pissed off or when he had been dying in the alleyway.

Kid didn't like that expression.

"Change of plans." Law said, taking off his coat and hanging it next to the door.

Kid had expected that if Law discovered him awake at such an hour he would get a scolding, or at least an annoyed comment, but Law simply passed him without saying a word and headed for the kitchen.

He was limping.

"What happened?" Kid asked, and Law stopped with the fridge's door halfway open.

"What makes you think something happened?"

At least he wasn't denying it.

"You said you'd be back this afternoon, but you must've just finished work. And you're limping. I've seen you before after work, and you weren't limping then."

Law opened the door completely and stuck his head into the fridge looking for something.

"But you have seen me limp before, Eustass-ya, what if I just had a rough weekend?"

Kid grinned at the memory of _when_ he had seen Law limping.

"What, you had twenty-four hours of sex?"

Law took a bottle of liquid yogurt out of the fridge and closed it, turning around and drinking from it before answering.

"Something like that. I've had a lot of sex."

"Shouldn't you be in a good mood then? Or was it a shitty client?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary at work."

Law walked to the couch and sat next to Kid. He drank again before continuing.

"It's just… things are kinda messed up right now. Donquixote-ya is really mad."

Kid wanted to ask about it, but he refrained. He had learned many things about Law these past days, and had guessed others. One of them was that the man wasn't prone to heart to heart conversations. Sure, he was straightforward to the point of being rude half the time, but he was also very reserved about his own life and relevant information. He got the feeling that if he interrupted the other man now, Law would simply stop talking.

"And I told him about you."

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled, unable to restrain himself this time. He lunged at Law, grabbing him by a shoulder with his good hand. "You told fucking _Donquixote Doflamingo_ that I'm here?! Are you nuts?!"

Law placed a hand over his and squeezed hard enough to make it clear Kid right now didn't have the strength to win against him.

"Don't react like that. I'm not an idiot, Donquixote-ya has owed me a favor for some time now, I knew I could stop him from coming after you, and he would've discovered it sooner or later. I thought it was better this way."

Kid glared at him.

"Doesn't look like that to me."

Law shrugged.

"So he kicked you out?"

"No, he wouldn't throw me out of the family for something like this. We simply decided it would be best if we stopped seeing each other for a while."

Kid didn't know how to answer to that. Law was basically telling him he had lost his position as Doflamingo's lover for saving his life. He should be mad that Law had told the man in the first place, and to some degree he was, but at the same time he could understand the reasoning behind the action: no matter how angry Doflamingo had become at the news, it would be nothing in comparison to how he would have reacted if he had discovered it through another source that wasn't Law himself or, even, if Law had told him some time later.

And Law said he had used a favor Doflamingo owed him to make sure nothing happened to him.

He briefly wondered how had Law obtained that favor in the first place.

"Do you have a balm or something?"

Law blinked, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"What?"

"A balm for the pain. Your ass hurts, right?"

"Is that an excuse to get me to do something? Because, I assure you, I'm in no mood for sex."

Kid snorted.

"I don't always think about sex, Law. I'm just trying to be decent." Kid said, mortified at his own admission, even if he managed to avoid using the word 'nice'.

Contrary to what he expected, Law didn't smile mockingly and made an annoying comment. He did smile, but it was a small gesture, and the softest expression Kid had ever seen on the man.

"It's in the bathroom cupboard."

Law made an attempt to stand up, but Kid used the hand still on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'll get it."

"You're injured, Eustass-ya." Law protested.

"I can walk to the bathroom."

And with that Kid stood up, Law making no attempt to stop him, and went into the bathroom, opened the cupboard and easily found the balm.

When he entered the living room again he found Law standing up and, much to his surprise, the man had removed his pants, which he then threw over one of the couch's armrests.

"Fuck, if you do things like that you'll make me change my mind."

Law smirked slightly and climbed back on the couch, not sitting but kneeling on the cushions, and Kid approached, sitting next to him.

The dark haired man looked at him for a moment, evaluating, and then turned around, kneeling before him and giving him a very good perspective of his ass. Had Kid not been injured, he was fairly certain Law would have straddled him, but right now this seemed to be the best position.

Not that he was complaining.

Uncapping the small tube as best as he could with one hand, Kid managed to pour some balm on one of his fingers and spread it over with the others before taking his hand to Law's ass and, with more care than usual, pushing his finger into him.

Law hissed.

"Are you sure nothing bad happened? You weren't this sore last time, and we fucked a lot."

Law chuckled and squeezed his finger playfully. Kid would have slapped his ass had he been able to use his other hand.

"Nothing, really. I just might have known what would happen and decided to take advantage while I could."

Kid laughed incredulously, his finger moving slightly to cover as much of Law's inside as he could with the balm.

"You fucked Doflamingo to this point just in case you couldn't do it again."

Law mumbled something that could have passed for assessment and then winced again. Taking the hint, Kid pulled out the finger and re-coated it before putting it in again.

"You're crazy."

Law turned his head to look at him over his shoulder and gave him a lopsided smile.

"I didn't hear you complain last time."

"No." Kid agreed, and just then his finger found Law's prostate, and the man moaned. Deciding he liked that better, Kid hit it again.

Law was starting to react to his ministration, and Kid could have continued and, if not fucked him, at least done something, but he simply retreated his fingers once he had applied the balm and capped the tube again.

The other man stayed in the same position for a moment before moving until he was sitting next to him.

"I'm surprised, I was expecting you to try something."

Kid left the tube on the table and looked at him.

"You said you're not in the mood."

Law shrugged.

"Does it matter?" At Kid's puzzled look, he elaborated. "I'm almost never in the mood at work either, but I do it all the same."

"You're not at work." Kid growled, feeling defensive and uncomfortable at that comment.

Law shrugged again.

"You're still my client."

"No, I'm not."

Law stared at him and Kid stared right back at Law before continuing. He idly noted Law didn't look surprised, maybe disconcerted, but not surprised.

"I'm not your fucking client anymore, I don't want to be."

Law tilted his head to one side.

"Does that mean you don't want to have sex with me again?"

"No."

Silence stretched between them and then Law asked:

"Then? What do you want?"

It took a while for Kid to form an answer and, when he did, it wasn't something he liked to say.

"I don't know, alright? I just don't want to go back to paying you to spread your legs in that damn alley."

Kid looked Law right in the eyes, trying to convey how serious he was. Sure, sex in the street could be fun sometimes, but he didn't like the idea that his sex life revolved around that damn place, as Kid hadn't had another partner almost since he first paid for Heart's services so many months ago. And the fact that he had to pay every time to have him was something he didn't like. He hadn't cared at first, it was very good sex and worth every damn beli, but ever since their deal over a month ago, something twisted in his stomach every time he opened his wallet to pay the other man.

"… Eustass-ya, what do you plan on doing once you've recovered?"

Kid blinked, and it took him a moment to understand that Law had asked something completely unrelated to what he had said.

"Dunno, I guess I'll have to hide so Crocodile doesn't find me. And I want to kill the bastard."

"You could stay." Law suggested, and Kid noticed, to his surprise, that the man was staring past him, but not at him, as he said it and then waited for the answer.

"Stay?"

"Yes. This mess'll sort itself out sooner or later, and Donquixote-ya knows how valuable you could be. I'm sure you could join the family and, if you want, you could be my lover as well."

Kid was dumbfounded, and he spent the next minute or so processing what Law had just suggested before he answered:

"But aren't you, weren't you at least, Doflamingo's lover? Won't he be more pissed?"

"We have never been exclusive, or he wouldn't have allowed me to work. He's my boss, remember?"

"Right. And what makes you think he won't kill me on sight or something?"

Law smiled amusedly.

"He's a smart guy, even now he recognizes the advantages of having you on his side, especially with the whole Crocodile thing."

Kid snorted at the mention of his former boss' paranoia. It had been annoying for months, and now it had almost cost him his life. Kid felt entitled to despise it.

"You don't have to answer me now, just think of it." Law said, and stood up. "I'm going to bed, you should do the same."

And with that, the man took his pants from the couch and went to the bedroom, leaving Kid alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kid lay awake on the couch an hour later, his mind whirling over his conversation with Law.

He honestly hadn't thought about what he would do once he recovered, aside from the occasional bloody daydream involving Crocodile or those two idiots who almost killed him.

Now he was faced with a choice he had never even thought about, and would have considered impossible even if he had.

Despite the situation and his fallout with Doflamingo, Law seemed convinced that the man would still see the benefits of having Kid join him. Kid could understand that to some extent, for what he had heard and knew about Doflamingo spoke of not only an eccentric man obsessed with pink, but of a really intelligent one who would always choose the path less expected, and some times one no one had ever thought possible.

But that knowledge of the man didn't make it an easier decision, as for that logic Law could be completely wrong and Doflamingo would decide to simply kill Kid. Of course, there was the fact that Law knew the man very well, being, or having been, his lover, but that also depended on exactly what sort of relationship they had had. When he learned Doflamingo let Law top, Kid had thought it must be a very intimate one in other aspects besides the sexual, but after today he wasn't so sure. Maybe Doflamingo liked to bottom more than what his reputation suggested and it wasn't something as special as Kid had thought, or he hadn't taken well Law making such a risky decision with absolutely no proof that it wouldn't backfire.

Whatever the current circumstances and their reasons, Kid had a life to think of, and his options didn't look too promising.

**To be continued**

* * *

Reviews? :D


	19. Chapter 19: With the passing of days

**Chapter 19: With the passing of days**

"Hey, Law," Kid spoke the next day after breakfast, though technically the hour was more fitting for lunch, "what did Killer tell you the other day?"

"Not much. He asked about your condition, seemed amused at your general stupidity and was so overwhelmed by my sexual powers that he decided to become my regular client."

Ignoring the jab at him, something Kid had become surprisingly skilled at this last week, he gave the man a skeptical look.

"That doesn't sound like Killer."

Law, who was washing the dishes while Kid sat on the couch looking at him, shrugged.

"Those might not have been his exact words."

Now Kid was even more skeptical.

"And what were his exact words?"

"Something along the lines of checking on your progress. An excuse, if you ask me, though I believe he'll have a note for you next week."

Kid snorted at Law's behavior. The man acted more annoying than his usual cocky and overconfident self, chirpier somehow, as disturbing as that thought was, and if Kid hadn't seen him the previous night he would have thought Law was in an annoyingly good mood.

That was a more disturbing fact than Law's mood itself.

"By the way, Eustass-ya, who's this Goldilocks you keep mentioning in your notes?"

Kid snorted in amusement, having already known Law had read them.

"Just the first guy Killer and I fucked together. Didn't bother to learn his name."

Law turned his head to look at Kid, eyebrow lifted in a curious gesture.

"Together?"

"Not both cocks up his ass at the same time, we took turns. In his mouth too, the guy was stupidly eager to please." Kid grinned. "Wanna try?"

Law, who by now had finished washing the dishes, took out his ridiculous yellow apron and hung it by the hook next to the sink.

"And what makes you think I would let you two fuck me, Eustass-ya?" He asked, walking around the small kitchen to put in place anything that had been left where it didn't belong.

Kid grinned.

"You love my cock, and I bet you loved Killer's too."

"You don't get it, Eustass-ya." This time Law walked to the back of the couch and leaned over it, passing his arms around Kid's shoulders, who turned his head to look at him. "What makes you think _you _wouldn't be the one to be fucked?"

Kid glared at him.

"What the hell are you going at?"

"I can picture it." Law ignored his turned face and lowered his head to place a small trail of kisses along his neck. "I would be on all fours on the bed, and Killer-ya would indeed be fucking me. But you…" He went up and licked right under his ear. "You would be under me, on your back, your legs spread apart, and I would be fucking you. Slowly, it'll take a while for you to be able to take it rough and enjoy it."

Kid shoved at one of Law's shoulders with his good hand.

"Shut the fuck up."

Of course, he should have known the man would ignore him.

"But that won't be your first time. No, your first time has to be something special, something only I will witness." Law kissed along his cheek until he was a breath apart from his lips. "What do you think, Eustass-ya?"

For all answer, Kid captured his lips.

* * *

Law was back to class, as it was already Monday, and for the first time Kid had permission to move relatively freely around the house, as long as he didn't exhaust himself, made a mess or touched Law's first aid kit. If he did any of those, he had been threatened to be tied to the bed with a bucket next to it as toilet, and he saw the future doctor more than capable to do it, so he didn't press his luck.

He was even allowed to cook.

Now, he had nothing against Law's cooking, he was even good at it, but there was something Kid wouldn't admit to anybody, and it was that he enjoyed cooking.

It was fun, like being in a sort of science lab where he could do as he wished, and helped him relax and pass the time.

Right now he had decided to improvise a sauce for his meat with what he found in Law's fridge, that once again needed refilling, and he threw periodical filthy glares at the useless heater not even a foot away from him, a blanked firmly wrapped around his shoulder. Those things, because Law had two of them, were the most useless, wasteful pieces of junk he had ever seen, throwing pitiful wisps of air that at best could be called lukewarm and provided barely a couple of degrees above ambient temperature.

With another hateful glare at the heater, his attention went back to the slowly simmering cheese sauce and the thoughts in his head.

He had a life to plan, and no time to think about useless appliances.

* * *

"Stay still, will you?" Law admonished.

"You're the one who's telling me to move." Kid complained.

"Yes, when I tell you, not when you feel like it."

"Maybe I don't like to be ordered around." Kid said, and immediately hissed when Law pressed one of his recently scarred cuts. "The fuck's that for?!"

"Don't mock me."

"Aren't you supposed to be all doctor-like and worried about my well being?" Kid complained, giving him an annoyed glare Law ignored.

"Those wounds won't open for something like that, or I wouldn't be taking off the bandages."

"Wait, I didn't have them on 'cause I sprained my elbow or anything?"

"Mh? No, it was so you wouldn't reopen anything."

"Are you saying I could've moved both arms the whole week?!" Kid practically yelled, remembering how uncomfortable it had been to cook with one hand.

"Technically, yes." Law agreed, smirking slightly.

Kid glared at him, thinking of some retort to that, when he decided it wasn't worth arguing over.

"You're a bastard."

"Are you mad?" Law asked, cutting the last of the bandages and throwing them into the paper bag he had brought for that.

"Maybe." Kid grinned. "I might forgive you if you jerk me off."

Law grinned as well.

"It's worth a try."

He placed a hand over Kid's crotch.

* * *

Kid muttered curses under his breath while he wrestled with the damn knife. He had thought of using a scalpel, as its shape and size would have been better suited for the task, but discarded the idea when he remembered Law's threat.

For a guy with so much medical equipment, he wouldn't die if he bought some decent tools.

He grinned when a distinct sound under the knife's tip signaled his success. He might even do it with what he had managed to find at the kitchen.

* * *

That Thursday Law left the hospital with a feeling of relief at not having to walk the long ten minutes in the cold for the next two weeks. Of course, it was ridiculous, as in January the weather would have worsened even more, but for now he was grateful for the respite. No matter how much he liked to work at the hospital when he wasn't ordered to do menial tasks, he still appreciated it.

He entered his apartment thinking about warm blankets, comfy couches and warm bodies, and took his coat off gratefully at the welcome increase in temperature.

_Wait. Increase?_

Law turned, confused, to see Kid sitting naked on the couch with an extremely smug grin, two perfectly working heaters next to him.

"… Eustass-ya?"

"Hey, Law, like what you see?"

"… Why are you naked on my couch?"

Kid chuckled.

"Because I _can_, obviously. You'll need a new knife, though."

"You repaired the heaters with a _knife_?" Law asked, astonished.

"And some other things."

"Why?"

Kid stopped grinning.

"You mean besides the fact I spent the most time here?"

"Yes."

"You could call it a present to show I accept your offer."

It took a moment for Law to react, and he got the feeling Kid wanted to grin, but he didn't seem any less serious because of that.

"You do?" Law asked.

"Yes, but if Doflamingo kills me I'll find a way to haunt you for eternity." Kid said half in joking, but Law didn't pay him much attention, too busy pulling his sweater and shirt over his head.

"What're you doing?"

"It's hot." He answered, kicking his pants off as well.

Law walked to him and dropped to his knees between Kid's parted legs, looking up at him.

Kid licked his lips.

"And now?"

He smiled.

"I'm showing my appreciation."

And Kid seemed happy enough at that statement, if the way he twitched now, having started to react when Law undressed, was anything to go by.

He cupped him in one hand and, not breaking eye contact, brought his lips closer to him, blowing gently over his heated skin and holding his balls in his other hand, caressing them slowly with his thumb. He smiled, admitting that he might have dragged the period without blowjobs a little just to annoy Kid, and parted his lips, letting his tongue out to trace over him.

Law leaned his head to the side, both of his hands' fingers moving slowly over him, and ran his lips over the shaft from base to top, licking him at the tip before doing the same path downwards with his tongue.

Kid groaned and Law smiled against his skin, looking up to see the man staring hungrily at him.

Deciding he had tortured him enough with the wait, Law licked up to the tip of his cock again, his fingers moving after his lips while his other hand still massaged his balls, there he opened his mouth slowly, caressing Kid with his lips, flicked his tongue over the tip, taking with it the drops of precum gathered there, and went down, taking him in with that single motion.

Kid moaned and Law looked back at him from that position, seeing the redhead's eyes half-lidded but still fixed on him and his hands, white-knuckled, clenching the couch's cushions.

On his way up to the tip again, Law sucked on Kid's cock and heard him release a long moan. Smiling when he reached the tip, he circled it with his tongue and said:

"You know, Eustass-ya," He spoke almost against his skin. "I could drag this out," Kid's expression at that comment was priceless, "but I won't."

And he took him in his mouth again, sucking all the way down and unable to laugh at the relieved quality heard in Kid's moan.

It didn't take long after that, just some more caresses of his hands, another time up and down the shaft, one sucking motion on his tip and he felt him about to come under his hand, a loud moan coming from Kid's mouth, and Law took him halfway into his mouth to swallow all he could, letting some of it fall down his chin.

Law released Kid's cock with a last kiss to his tip and rested his head on the man's knee, looking up at him.

Kid had slouched against the backrest, a sated expression taking up his face, and he grinned down at Law.

"I missed your mouth."

Law smiled slightly.

"I still miss yours. Return the favor?" And he gestured to his erect cock, to which he had paid no attention.

As an answer, Kid pulled at his arm, indicating him to stand up, and Law moved to sit on the couch, where Kid moved to kneel between his legs.

"You sure it's fine for me to do this?" The redhead asked in a teasing tone.

"Your wounds shouldn't resent from it."

"Great."

**To be continued**

* * *

I'd love to read some reviews :D


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas holidays

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've been having all these migraines this week and this is the fastest I could get the chapter done.

Reading several reviews both in English and in Spanish I have noticed some things that surprised me and I find hard to understand: there's people who apologizes (O_o) for leaving long reviews, when those are, at least for me, really lovely, as they show who wrote them took some time to tell me what they thought. And then there's also people who doesn't leave a review because they think it would bother the author that they 'don't have anything to say'. That's not true, a review, even if it only says 'I like it' or something equally short, makes us authors really happy, they're proof that people like our story enough to take the time to let us know. It's much better than seeing a chapter that has a lot of views but barely any comments. THAT'S depressing. Reviews are the best thing in the world, even better than chocolate, no matter how long or short they are.

This chapter is one of my favorites in the whole story. I really like the final result here :)

There's a note at the end I'd like you to read.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Christmas holidays**

Law lowered his hands from the wall and turned around when Killer pulled out of him, grabbed the man by the shoulders and kissed him, taking the opportunity to whisper something else to him.

"You should read that while sitting down."

Killer smiled, amused.

"You think it's right to read others' correspondence?"

Law shrugged.

"I'm the messenger, right?"

"Right." Killer said, still amused, taking out his wallet and discreetly slipping the note in before searching for the money.

Kid had insisted in warning his friend about what he wanted to do, saying Killer would never sell him out to Crocodile, but this way the man would have time to think about what to do himself and be prepared in case things went bad with Doflamingo. Law had seen nothing bad about this and had agreed to pass the note.

* * *

"Here." Law offered half of the weekend's earnings to Monet, who was sitting on one of the living room's couches reading a book.

The girl lifted her head, startled, and looked surprised to see him.

"Law?" She looked at the money still in his hand. "What's that?"

The man shrugged.

"Joker's share."

Monet seemed lost for a moment and then Law saw her eyes turning sad.

"Right…" She took the money and placed it in one of her pockets. Law turned around to leave, but her voice stopped him. "Law, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"And for nothing you left Doflamingo's room in a fury a week ago?"

Law shrugged and turned to look at her.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm not leaving the family or anything like that."

She was about to say something, stopped, sighed with frustration and spoke again.

"That's not the only reason why I worry. You looked terrible, and Doffy's been in a horrible mood since that day."

"And?" Law asked. "I don't see the problem with that, it's to be expected after a fight."

"You're so… He's been having people in and out of his room every day, doesn't that bother you?"

"No." Seeing Monet's still frustrated, and now a little disconcerted, expression, he explained: "We've never been exclusive or anything."

"But he hasn't slept with anyone besides you in years."

"So? He was satisfied with me and didn't need anyone else, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be with others; now he isn't and is sleeping with others."

Monet looked like she wanted to keep arguing, but if there was something she had learned early on about Law it was how stubborn the younger man could be.

"Will you at least try to solve things with him?"

"I can't promise anything. I'm leaving."

This time he turned and left, ignoring the woman's attempts to call him.

* * *

"Fuck, that was annoying." Kid said, sighing with relief, when he finally could feel the air against his left eye for more than the time it took Law to change his bandages. Bandages that were finally gone.

"Try to open your eye." Law instructed, sitting on the bed next to him.

Kid did as told and, besides some soreness after having the stitches for so long, he closed it immediately the moment the light shone on it.

"Shit!"

"The light bothers you?" Kid nodded. "That's to be expected. Could you see it?"

"Yeah."

He saw Law smile.

"That's good, at least that means you're not completely blind on that eye." He stood up and walked to the window, closing the blinds and pulling the curtains over it. "Now we're going to make some exercises, you need to get used to light again, and I need to test how well you can see."

* * *

"You don't have a tree?" Kid asked that afternoon, sitting on the couch and looking around the undecorated apartment.

"I don't have the need for one." Law answered, leaning against Kid's good side.

"What do you mean?"

"I always spend the holidays at Donquixote-ya's, there was no need to get a tree and Christmas decorations."

Kid didn't say anything, unsure about how to respond to such a comment. It was just another of many reminders of what Law was risking for him. If Kid wasn't there, Law would be at Doflamingo's house, probably having fancy dinners, a lot of sex and Christmas fun with the people that were the closest he had to a family. Instead he was stuck in his depressing apartment with a still not completely healed lover that couldn't give him half of what he probably needed right now. The thought that the only good sex Law had had in over a week was an encounter with Killer, and everything else he had got up his ass were things he would rather not have and had certainly not enjoyed, didn't make Kid feel any better.

Frustrated with himself, Kid sat up.

"Let's cook something."

Law looked at him.

"What?"

"If we can't have a tree or anything, let's at least get some fancy dinner. It's Christmas Eve, after all."

Law smiled.

"I'm not sure the fridge has enough for a fancy dinner."

Kid grinned.

"I'll manage, don't worry about that."

* * *

Law smiled slightly when he saw that huge grin spread over Kid's face.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, looking as excited as a child before his unopened Christmas presents.

It was Christmas morning after all.

Law nodded.

"Yes, as long as you are careful it should be fine. You can consider it your Christmas present." He answered, putting the bandages he had just taken off away. He had told Kid it was time to change them again, and the redhead had clearly not expected Law to say he didn't need the bandages anymore.

Law saw Kid's grin waver.

"I haven't got a present for you."

He almost felt like laughing at how sincerely lost Kid looked at that moment, but he managed to keep his amusement only to a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Kid seemed to think it over for a moment, then grabbed Law by the arm and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

"I got an idea." Kid muttered against his lips.

"You're still not recovered enough for sex." Law reminded him, feeling extremely disappointed at the thought. He got used to having good sex despite his work during the years, and his holidays were especially filled with it normally, but now he found that good sex had been extremely limited for over a week, and there were few things he would love more than having Kid put an end to that.

Surprisingly, the redhead didn't look disappointed nor did he try to argue with him.

"I know, I know."

Kid let go of him to reach for the nightstand, and took out the jar of lube Law had there.

"Then?" Law asked.

Kid grinned.

"You just wait, I'll get you writhing in pleasure all the same."

Kid moved to sit with his back against the wall and gestured for Law to come closer. The man did, crawling over the bed and straddling his thighs, their half-erect cocks rubbing together. They both slept naked, it was something they had been doing from the start and taking advantage of these past days.

Law kissed him and Kid corresponded, moving his hips upwards to rub against Law as he ground his own hips so his erection would rub against Kid's as much as possible.

He heard Kid open the jar, and soon the redhead had two coated fingers pushing into him. Law gasped, his mouth still kissing Kid's, and pressed down on those fingers, wanting them to go deeper.

He moaned when Kid hit his prostate, and tried to move his hips faster, to get more friction between his and Kid's cocks. The redhead's hand wrapped around them both and started pumping them at the same time.

"Stay still." Kid muttered against his lips, separating barely enough to get the words out before kissing him again.

For once Law tried to comply, something that turned out to be far easier than he would have liked because of his job.

Kid assaulted both his prostate and his cock with his hands, while his mouth devoured Law's greedily and, if the shorter man hadn't been so overwhelmed by pleasure, he would have felt ashamed at how little he lasted before coming over them both, clenching Kid's fingers inside him and squeezing the other's upper arms with his hands.

He slumped against Kid's chest, feeling sated for the first time in more days than he would like to count, breathing hard against Kid's skin.

Law felt Kid's fingers leave him.

"You really needed that." The redhead commented, arms coming up to close around Law.

"I've only had one decent fuck in ten days. You would need it too."

Kid chuckled.

"Oh, I do, there's just so much handjobs and blowjobs can do for a man."

Now Law chuckled, realizing how ironic it was for Kid, who by now had spent over three weeks without sex, to be consoling him about this.

Law's hand found Kid's still hard cock.

"I'm sorry. It won't be long, I promise."

"Suck me off." Kid muttered against his hair.

"On it." Law said, moving to kneel between Kid's legs.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo sat in one of the many fancy armchairs strewn all over his living room, where all his family was reunited, mingling with each other and having fun to celebrate the end of the year and arrival of a new one. Or at least almost his whole family was.

The reason why he had chosen to sit on an armchair instead of his favored couch was to prevent anyone from sitting next to him. Today he wasn't in the mood for some casual, harmless sex. He missed the body that usually curled next to him during these events, and the sarcastic or sardonic comments that would come out of the younger man's mouth regarding other assistants or events while he distractedly toyed with Doflamingo's shirt or a glass, or the teasing hands that would assault him and make sure they would barely stay at the party for the main event before slipping away, to no one's surprise.

He even missed the times the other man would be too tired from studying or work to stay awake and would fall asleep on him, using the blond man as a pillow and forcing him to stay still until it was time to take the other to bed.

Doflamingo rubbed his face with a hand, downed his full glass and leaned back on his seat.

Damn life and its complications. Things sucked some times.

* * *

Kid sat on Law's bed with Law curled against his right side, both of them looking at the room's window, through which they could see distant fireworks being thrown some kilometers away in the city.

"It's a pity we can't go there." Law said.

"Yeah, but I could be seen."

He felt Law nodding against his shoulder.

They continued watching. The fireworks were far away and the sight wasn't too good, but it was still beautiful to see the sky light up in so many different colors.

Some minutes later, it was over.

"What would you be doing?"

Law moved to look up at him.

"Where?"

Kid turned his head to look at Law's face, too.

"With Doflamingo. If all this," he gestured to himself, "hadn't happened."

Law looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, a look between amused and wishful.

"It's already over midnight, so I probably would be being fucked senseless at a hallway about right now."

Kid blinked, confused. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"What?"

Law smirked, now clearly amused.

"You see, Eustass-ya, I've got this habit of molesting people when I'm bored and have drunk a little, even more if I'm not tired of studying or working."

"Are you telling me you would've got him so hard he would've dragged you to the nearest free spot to fuck?"

Law nodded.

"Yeah. I usually run my hands over his thighs, lick his neck, nibble at his earlobe and whisper to him all the things I'd like to do to him, or what I'd like him to do to me. Donquixote-ya always makes sure to get anything I say done."

Kid chuckled.

"Doesn't sound half bad."

Law smiled again.

"I assure you it's better than 'not half bad'."

Kid looked at the man next to him. He hadn't blushed or anything, but his eyes had adopted a faraway look that signaled he was probably thinking about what he had just told him.

Kid felt a pang and something squeezing in his chest.

"Hey, Law, it's been a week since you took those bandages off. Can I have sex now?"

Law sat back on the bed, separating from him, and looked his body up and down.

"I guess, if you stay away from the most strenuous things, it should be fine."

"Then fuck me."

Law's eyes snapped up at his face.

"Pardon?"

"Fuck me. It's my fault you can't get all that now, and I still owe it to you."

"It's not your fault, Eustass-ya." Law assured, not making any movement.

Kid shrugged.

"You're still not getting any, and I want sex."

"Are you sure? I remember you being against the idea not so long ago."

"I promised, didn't I? Besides," Kid turned his head to one side and refused to think about the heat in his cheeks, "I kinda trust you more now."

Law's hands appeared on his cheeks and the man made him look at his face.

"You'll like it, I'll make sure of that." Law assured him and leaned up to capture his lips.

**To be continued**

* * *

I know I said seven chapters, but due to plot modifications now it's only six :)

**The note:**

These last weeks I've been working on a new story. At first it was just to get the plot bunny out of my mind, but several people I've told them about have encouraged me to post it and I started working on it seriously. It's not a yaoi, something I'm really grateful for because it gives me a little more variety to work and not get bored, in fact, and this is the reason why I was scared and didn't want to publish it, it's an OC story. A Marco x OC to be more precise. I have six chapters written already. Would any of you be interested in reading it? (I WILL post it, but it'll be my first attempt at a het romance in over 5 years and I'm nervous.)


	21. Chapter 21: Long awaited moments

I'm so happy to see my words had an effect in you guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really love them :)

Wow, we have the review 200 already O_O (I didn't even expect to get so many reviews O_O) **Spring** left it, if you're interested in an one-shot (I'm really working on them, I posted one in Spanish not long ago) it's simple: I'll write any prompt you give me as long as it is One Piece with a few exceptions (I don't do OoC, romantic angst, mpreg or abusive relationships, everything else should be fine.) Oh, and there is no hurry with the prompt, of course :) I can also translate one of my Spanish-only one-shots, there's a list in my profile, though I haven't added the Kid x Killer to it yet :/

I've wanted to get to this chapter for months now, I'm so happy we're here already. I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

**Chapter 21: Long awaited moments**

Law looked down at Kid's naked form on the bed. The man's cheeks were blushing, but he refused to look away and instead returned Law's hungry stare with the great intensity.

Law eyed Kid's cock, proudly erect between the redhead's legs, a state it hadn't been hard to get it to, and decided now was a good moment to start.

He lifted the tube of lube he had taken out of the nightstand's drawer before, making sure that Kid could see it as the dark haired man opened it and poured some on two fingers, then spreading it to cover three of them.

Kid watched his every movement, eyes fixed on Law's fingers, and Law had to smile at his expression, curious but slightly nervous.

Leaning over, Law pressed his lips against Kid's, moving them slowly but hungrily, his tongue plunging into Kid's mouth and entangling the other's tongue in a fight, lips moving in sync that they had perfected over the past month.

He trailed his fingers down Kid's body and felt him tense when they reached his entrance, one of them circling the hole.

Law broke the kiss to whisper to him:

"Relax, Eustass-ya, it'll be less uncomfortable this way."

Kid glared at him, annoyed.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to it."

Law grinned.

"But I haven't always been. I'm talking from experience when I say it's better not to make things more difficult the first time."

An amused smirk spread over Kid's face.

"What? Heart had a bad first time? A fumbling teenager, perhaps?"

Law smiled, savoring what he was about to say.

"I convinced Donquixote-ya that I wasn't a virgin."

Kid's jaw fell slightly slack, and Law didn't need him to speak to know what he was thinking, after all, anybody who saw Doflamingo's height could guess what that meant to other body parts' proportions.

Law took advantage of Kid's surprise and consequent more relaxed state to push the first finger in.

The redhead gasped in renewed surprise, but when he tensed Law's finger was already inside.

"See? Better if you're relaxed."

Law was expecting Kid to curse him or something, but as he didn't say a word, Law started to move his finger, careful not to make any brusque movements.

Kid's expression when he found his prostate was better than Law had imagined it would be, a mix between surprise and pleasure contorted his features, mouth opening in a loud moan, and Law felt the urge to kiss him again.

He pulled his finger out, and back in went two this time, Kid barely uttering a protest against his mouth, but still the redhead's hands went to his back and held him close, not breaking the kiss at any moment.

Law took that gesture as a permission to continue.

Preparing Kid was a whole new experience for him, as being with a virgin required a lot more care than with someone who wasn't, and what Law hadn't told the redhead was that this was his first time to take someone's virginity. And he was determined to make it as good as possible.

Law was hitting Kid's prostate one out of several movements of his fingers, aiming to make him feel pleasure, but not enough to climax. He didn't want the redhead to come yet, his aim was to have him so centered in the pleasure he was feeling that the prospect of future pain was just a thought in the back of his mind, and this way having him as relaxed as possible.

He retired his fingers, smiled at Kid's annoyed face when he didn't put them back immediately, took the tube to cover them again and then pushed in the two that had been inside before, using them to insert the third one more easily.

Law sat back up, retreated his fingers and took the tube one last time to coat himself with it.

"Aren't you being a little too careful?" Kid asked in a tone that was meant to sound indifferent, but Law recognized slight indignation in it.

He squeezed part on the contents on his open palm and took it to his erection.

"I'm not, Eustass-ya, I'm simply making sure you enjoy this." Once he was covered, he positioned himself between Kid's legs. "This way you'll want it again." Law said, smiling, and lifted one of the other's legs over his shoulder, placed a hand under the other leg's knee to lift it and guided himself with his free hand.

Law entered slowly, paying careful attention to Kid's expression, as he was sure the redhead wouldn't complain even if it really hurt, to know when to stop and when to push in a little deeper. Kid had his eyes almost closed, no doubt he felt the same impulse to close them as Law did sometimes but was trying to fight it as much as possible. He was looking up at Law, their eyes meeting.

Once he was completely in, Law stopped and let go of Kid's leg, that moved to wrap around his waist.

Law bent down and kissed the corner of Kid's mouth, his lips trailing down his cheek until he reached the ear, where he licked the earlobe and whispered:

"This feels even better than I expected." He felt the man under him shiver, and Kid's arms went up again to wound around his back.

"You gonna move anytime soon?"

Law laughed, identifying that as Kid's way to tell him he was ready.

"So demanding…"

He moved, pulling halfway out and then back in, changing the angle for the next thrust in search of Kid's prostate, trying to make the discomfort disappear from the first time as soon as possible. Simply having someone inside, as long as they knew what they were doing, was an enjoyable feeling by itself, but something you needed to get used to first, and that didn't happen the first few times, but it was easily solved hitting the prostate.

And, judging by Kid's moan, he had just found it.

Law moved so he was again hovering over Kid, wanting to drink in his every expression as he hastened his pace and deepened his thrusts into him, making sure to hit his prostate enough times for Kid to really enjoy the movements, and he thought himself successful when Kid's hips started to follow, in somewhat awkward movements, the pace set by Law.

Law took Kid in one of his hands, moving it over his length as he moved in and out of him, accelerating as the moans turned louder and more frequent, moaning alongside him as he felt the man's walls pressing around him, and finally Kid came, all over Law's hand and their bellies, his ass spasming around Law and dragging him to the climax as well.

Law kept the presence of mind enough not to collapse on top of Kid, instead pulling out of him for the last time and falling to his right side, panting.

"Fuck, that was good." Kid said after a while.

"Of course it was, you wouldn't have any guy to fuck if it wasn't." Law told him, amused.

"Right. Still there's something I don't get."

"Mh? What?"

"How the fuck can you take it up your ass with no prep? Mine already hurts, and you were ridiculously careful."

Law laughed.

"It's an acquired state. It also depends on the skill of who fucks me, of course." He explained, turning his head to the side to look at Kid, who also was looking at him. Law smiled. "Can I fuck you again then?"

"Not now." Kid growled, but then grinned softly. "Another time."

"Great." He stretched his neck to give Kid a short kiss. "But now I'm beat, I'm going to sleep."

Law pulled the covers up and covered them both with them, then settled in under them.

Kid grabbed his shoulder.

"You really gonna sleep so far?"

"You're still not fully recovered, Eustass-ya, I'm not using you as a pillow."

Kid surprised him by pushing the covers down to midway up Law's chest and moving until his head was resting on the now exposed skin.

"Then I'll use you as a pillow."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Kid said, stupefied.

Law shook his head.

"It's Friday, Eustass-ya, I have to work." He said, putting on a sweater.

"It's_ New Year_."

"And? Hookers don't have holidays."

"But you still got all that money from that bastard's house, right? Can't you take a day off?" Kid insisted, sounding desperate.

Law really understood why Kid was so desperate: not only was it a holiday, but it was the first day they had had sex in a month, had woken up around three hours ago and, though they had spent the time together, hadn't really done anything.

"That money is saved for an emergency. And I can't miss a day, I'd be risking losing clients. It wouldn't be the first time that happened."

Kid growled something incomprehensible, grabbed Law by the neck of his sweater and pulled him in for a rough kiss that the other gladly returned.

"I don't care how many clients you have, as soon as you're back I'm fucking you until you can't walk."

"I'd offer you to fuck me now, but then I'd have to take another shower." Law said against his lips.

"You could've offered before."

"Sorry."

* * *

Most people would think that a prostitute didn't receive many clients during the holidays, not when said clients were expected to spend the time with their families that also had holidays, but it was surprising how many of those same clients managed to slip away from their loved ones long enough to pay them a visit.

The only difference with any normal work day was that most of those clients came later than their usual time, though Law had to be at the corner at the same hour as always just in case. That resulted in two or three hours he was alone there, when he could have spent them very nicely with Kid.

He sighed.

Life was so unfair sometimes.

The sound of steps breaking the almost dead silence of the night caught his attention and he lifted his head, looking to see which of his habituals had arrived first. He was surprised, though, when he noticed the figure approaching from the street didn't match to any of his usual clients, the man being taller than any of them and also slimmer. Slim to the point of looking almost sickly thin, even with a winter coat on, a top hat on his head and, Law could see once he approached more, something covering his face.

A mask.

A mask that, once the man passed under the nearest lamppost, Law could identify as the face of the joker in a card deck.

The man stopped two steps away from him.

Law's lips stretched in his practiced pleasant smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe. Are you Heart by any chance?" The man asked, and Law noted he sounded slightly flippant and maybe, he couldn't be sure with only one sentence, confident.

"Yes. Do you need anything?" Law asked again, adding a flirtatious tone to his voice that was expected of him.

The man chuckled.

"I'm not here for that. I have an offer for you."

Law leaned back against the wall, replacing his smile with a bored expression.

"If you're not here as a client then leave, I have work."

The man looked around.

"I don't see any of your clients around. You won't lose anything by hearing me out, I assure you."

Law lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? What makes you think you have anything that interests me? I'll tell you now that I don't work exclusively for anyone, I don't care how loaded they are."

The man shook his head.

"It's not that. Though, now that you mention working, I've heard you've fallen out of grace with your boss."

"And?" Law asked, his voice changing from bored to annoyed now. "What's that to you?"

"A lot, really. Doesn't it bother you? So many years at his side and now he simply discards you, taking all that people to his bed…"

Law cut him off.

"I've asked what's that to you."

The man lifted his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"If you'll let me finish, I was going to say that it seems really unfair on his part, to reward your loyalty with such disregard."

"And why do you care? Are you offering me something?"

He couldn't see the man's expression under the mask, but Law was certain that he smiled.

"I'd heard you were sharp, I'm glad to see it was true. Yes, I have an offer for you, Heart, and I really think you'd benefit from it."

Law made a noncommittal gesture with his hand.

"I'm listening."

"Would you be interested in taking revenge on Doflamingo for how poorly he's treated you?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"Not really."

Now Law really wanted to see the man's face, though he was sure the smile in whatever his face was had been replaced by a confused, perhaps even stunned, expression, if his silence was anything to go by.

The man didn't have time to recover before laughter filled the street, and Law smirked crookedly as the masked head slowly turned around.

There was no expression he would have wanted to see more than the man's horrorstruck one when he saw Donquixote Doflamingo standing under a lamplight not even six feet away, a wide and most certainly not amused grin stretching his face.

**To be continued**


End file.
